A Father's Love
by Elyograg
Summary: Cute random stories about 6 year old Robin being raised by his loving daddy Bats. Some chapters are in chronological order others aren't. I write them when I get the ideas for them. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Ok so this is my first attempt at fan fiction so be gentile. I like comments and constructive criticism. I'm open to ideas though don't know how many I can respond to.

IMPORTANT: This will be pretty much AU in were Richard is only six when he comes to live in the Manor and calls Bruce Daddy even when he is Batman. Batman loves Robin with all his heart and is very protective. I guess a lot of O/C too just to be safe. And Dick already knows about Bruce being Batman and is training to be Robin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Justice League. (Sad but true) 

**Prologue**

**A Father's Comfort**

It was a regular night at Wayne manor. As regular as life with the Bat-family can get anyways. Batman had long gone to patrol his city, while Alfred tended to the household and made sure that little Richard lay snug in bed before leaving.

Alfred had finished cleaning all necessary rooms in the manor, so he decided to clean the Batcave while it was still relatively early (early as in before dawn). As he descended the stairs he heard soft rhythmic humming and knew at once that young Dick must have snuck his way down to the cave.

"Master Dick," said Alfred, a kind smile making its way to his lips when he saw the adorable sight of Richard in red footie pajamas and with his favorite blanky wrapped around him. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" asked the old butler to the young child who was sitting in the big chair that faced away from the bat computer.

"Cwant's sleep," mumbled the child, his voice slurry as he rubbed his left eye. "When's daddy comin' back?" ¨

Alfred was happy to hear Richard call Master Bruce by "Daddy", as it was heartwarming to know the love Bruce had for the child was returned. Alfred came closer until he was in front of the child and scooped him up into his arms. Dick giggled with delight, he loved being high up and was carried any chance he got and only walking when he needed to or when training.

The butler responded with: "If the night has been fair he should be back in just a few minutes, at which point _you_ should be in bed."

"Can't I wait up for daddy?" Pleaded the little bird, giving Alfred the most adorable little pout, with his eyes going "Pleeeaaasssee…" Not even the Batman was immune to the magic spell that Dick's eyes cast. The old butler tried his best to resist, but _you_ try saying no to anything when you're asked by an angel. So, reluctantly, he agreed on the condition that Richard would finish all his vegetables tomorrow.

While this was happening a loud engine could be heard coming, indicating that Batman was returning. The Batmobile came to a stop and out came Batman with a light yet noticeable scratch on his cheek.

"Daddy!" Robin exclaimed reaching for his father while Alfred handed him off to the Dark Knight, whose demeanor went from scary to loving the minute he saw his baby boy. "I thought I left you in bed before I left." said Batman in the soothing deep voice that he only used for Richard.

"I couldn't sleep…" Dick said softly while trying and failing to hold in a yawn. "You got hurt." He said while gently reaching up with a tiny hand to softly wipe away the little trickle of blood that was spilled from the cut.

"Only a scratch, nothing to worry about." said Batman as he walked up the stairs with Alfred following them into the study of the manor. "Be that as it may Master Bruce, I still think that I should at least disinfect it." Said the Butler, with a 'don't even try to argue look' when Bruce opened his mouth to protest.

Bruce merely nodded and went to sit in the winged chair that stood in front of the fireplace, which held his parents portrait on the wall. He placed Dick on his lap and chuckled as the young child used his cape to cocoon himself in with only the top half of his face peeking out.

In moments one could hear rhythmic breathing coming from the bundle and Bruce now with his cowl off, simply wondering how such a small child could make him feel so much love and comfort. At that time Alfred returned with some disinfecting spray and band aides.

"Am I doing the right thing here, Alfred?" asked Bruce in the moment the older man was about to put the band-aide on the scratch.

"As to what may I ask sir?" responded the butler.

"You know what I mean…about Dick," he said in a quiet tone afraid he might wake the child in his lap.

"I thought you loved having young master Richard as a son-"

"Of course I do Alfred, more than anything… I meant about training him. He is remarkableas a fighter and a genius as an acrobat... but still, he's just a baby. After the Tony Zucco incident I was set on him never fighting against criminals again."

Alfred listened with an open expression and urged his master to continue "But…?"

"But he wants to fight and as proud as I am, I can't help but feel terrified of when he will," finished Bruce, resting his chin on his fist as he cradled Dick closer to him.

Alfred nodded in understanding and said: "Such were my feelings similar to when you first started your crusade against evil. But in the end the choice was yours and yours alone as it is his, and as much as I'd prefer to mend broken legs from family skiing trips instead of from a mad man's weapons, I _will__still_use my skills to mend them."

Bruce pondered about this for a moment and responded: "As I will use my skills to prepare him."

With that the vigilante stood up and with his precious cargo in tow went upstairs for some much deserved rest. Alfred stayed in the study for a moment longer, looking up at the portrait of the late Martha and Thomas Wayne with a soft, sad smile. He remembered a time when Bruce was a small child himself, being carried up those same stairs by his own father.

"He takes after you well sir," Alfred commented softly to the portrait, and with that left the room. Where he to turn around, he would have seen the faces of both Thomas and Martha change from small polite smiles to truly happy smiles that reached their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I'm touched that a lot of people reviewed and gave me encouraging advice, especially thankful to MofR for being my Beta and fixing my mistakes.

I had a request for Dick having a nightmare chapter, good idea but I feel like I've read too many of those to make it original, so I decided to hold off on it for a while. This chapter will be a Robin on his first official night as Batman's partner patrolling Gotham.

Important: Dick is like six in a half b/c I want him to be, if you think that's too young for Batman to let Richard go out on patrol deal with it.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Young Justice or Justice League. (Sad but true)

Chapter 1: Daddy can I?

"Do you remember what to do if anyone catches you?" asked Batman as he helped his son get dressed into his Robin suit.

"Push the button on my belt and it'll shock whoever is holding me," replied the little six-year-old, pointing at his belt. "And if, for whatever reason I get caught… Use the radio and call for Alfred to get help, and if that doesn't work then call Commissioner Gordon, right Daddy?"

"Right," confirmed Batman, finishing fastening the black and yellow cape onto Robin. The little bird was brimming with excitement. It was going to be his first official night as Batman's partner.

"How do I look?" asked Dick, turning around in a circle to show off his hero costume.

Batman smiled softly and said: "Ready to fight crime." Which was true. Now Batman had updated the first outfit Dick had made from green panties and little pixy boots to the red and black suit with the little boots that made Robin look so cute.

"Daddy, why couldn't I wear my old costume with the nice colors?" Batman hesitated just for a fraction of a second. He couldn't tell him that it was because if any pervert paedophile saw him like that they would kidnap him and… well Batman didn't even want to think about what would happen then.

So he said: "It didn't have enough armour to protect you properly." That was a believable excuse, wasn't it?

Robin just thought for a moment and with a smile he said: "That's true, but I still liked the colours."

Batman held in his sigh of relief and picked Robin up and placed him in the front seat of the Bat-mobile. He made sure to strap him in nice and secure but not too tight to choke him. Robin just kicked his legs back and forth playfully till he remembered something. "Daddy, wait!" cried little Robin suddenly. "I almost forgot my backpack."

Batman looked over at where he was pointing and saw the 'hello kitty' backpack that was stored on his chair by the Bat computer. Batman went to retrieve it for him and took a look inside. In it were a box of crayons, a notebook of blank paper, two apple juice carts, packed salty crackers and a little sack of what he assumed were his sons marbles.

He brought it over and handed it to Robin who placed it right under his seat. "I see you only packed the essentials," said Batman with a slight smirk as he took his place in the driver seat and started the engine.

"Alfred said I should take a snack to keep my strength up," replied Robin with a happy tone.

"You don't think that two juices are too much sugar for you? You know how it can make you sick sometimes," questioned the Bat as they drove into the city at fast speed, but for Batman he was taking it relatively slower than usual.

"No, silly, one for me and one for you!" exclaimed Robin with a little giggle that made his blue eyes seem to sparkle.

_'This child is going to kill me with cuteness'_ thought the Dark Knight.

"Daddy look!" said Robin as he pointed to the sky in excitement. The Bat signal lit up the cloudy sky and Batman made a course change to the police prescient. "Are we goanna see the commissioner? Are we goanna catch a bad guy? Will it be a supper villain?" asked Robin excitedly, barely giving his father a chance to answer.

When they were a few blocks away, Batman drove into a well-hidden ally where he knew no one would cross by and parked the car behind some crates. He didn't make any move to get out of the car so Robin just looked at him expectantly with those big baby blues that could make glaciers melt.

Batman faced his son and said in a serious, yet gentile, tone: "I know you want to fight with me son, but there are some dangers that I feel are going to be too much for you to be in."

Dick was confused; did his daddy not want him to come along? Was he just being a bother?

Before he could voice his concerns Batman unfastened his seatbelts and enveloped Dick into a tight hug. Dick could feel his daddy's heartbeat through the armor and felt how strong and fast it was. Batman continued by saying: "I want you to be sure this is what you want to do; you don't have to prove anything to me."

Hearing this Dick nuzzled his father's chest and in a soft voice said: "I want to do this, Daddy. Not just for you or me… I don't want any more people to hurt like me… like us." He looked up to Bruce trying to hold back tears; he was surprised to see the clear liquid of tears in the older man's eyes as well.

Batman stroked the little boys hair and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Ready to make your debut, Robin?" he asked as he handed him a domino mask and watched as Robin put it on and said: "Let's go kick bad guy butt!" Batman couldn't help but give a short laugh at how adorable that sounded.

With that they exited the car and used their grappling hooks to scale a building. Batman led the way with Robin keeping up with him step for step, jump for jump. Robin even did a few flips and at the long jumps he was able to glide through them easily. If Batman didn't know better he could swear that Robin could actually fly like a certain Kryptonian he knew.

They landed quietly on the rooftop of the precinct, right in the shadows. Batman held his cape open and Robin instinctively crawled in. Robin knew that his father wanted to make sure that things were secure before introducing him. He latched on to his father's leg. His head barely making it to his father's thigh and placed both of his tiny feet onto Batman's big one.

Batman walked out of the shadows silently without even making the slightest of odd movements that would indicate anyone riding on his leg. His cape was long enough to conceal Robin easily, and Robin was so light that he didn't feel any extra weight that made him drag his leg.

"What seems to be the trouble Commissioner?" asked Batman as he finally made his presence known, causing Gordon and a few other cops that were with him to jump in surprise.

Gordon whipped around fast and with his hand over his heart asked in a startled tone: "Would you mind not doing that to an aging man?"

Robin covered his mouth so he wouldn't giggle.

"Apologize Commissioner," replied Batman in his monotone Bat voice. Gordon just shook his head mumbling something about getting a hearing aid while a beat cop handed him a file. He pulled out some papers and handed them to Batman.

"There have been a string of robberies this past month," he explained. While Batman and Gordon talked Robin listened patiently, or as patiently as a six-year-old could. He got bored after two minutes of briefing and questions. With one hand still clinging to his daddy's leg, he slipped his 'hello-kitty' backpack to his chest and took out his juice box without making a sound.

He slipped it back just as easily and started to drink his apple juice happily. Suddenly without warning he hiccupped. All sound from outside of that cape stopped momentarily. Covering is mouth, with the back of his hand that was still holding the juice box, the little bird hoped desperately that he hadn't messed things up.

He heard the commissioner in a hesitant tone ask: "Th-that wasn't you, right?"

Batman just gave Gordon a blank look and Gordon continued with what he was saying before, while some of the other guys were trying to figure out who hiccupped. 'Not me' was heard from the cops that were asking each other; 'I didn't do it.'

Robin held his breath and hoped that there would be no more hiccups. Just when he thought it was safe he hiccupped again and this time louder. This time Gordon and the other cops were on alert.

"Okay, who was that?" questioned Gordon, wondering if they were being spied on. Some cops had their guns drawn and started looking for the hiccupping spy. "Batman, is there a spy on this rooftop that we haven't been aware of?" asked Gordon.

"No spy commissioner, but rather an ally," Batman said and parted his cape slightly and said: "You can come out now." This was said in a gentle tone that the commissioner had never heard Batman use before.

As if by magic little Robin stepped out from under Batman's cape. Batman's hand holding onto one of his little ones and the other Robin still had his juice box. "Sorry, Daddy, I couldn't hold my hiccups," said the little boy in a sad tone.

Batman just placed his big hand on the child's head and said: "Commissioner Gordon, I'd like you to meet my son, Robin."

Robin beamed proudly and waving his little hand at Gordon said: "Hi!" in a chirping voice that reminded Gordon of little bells. At the sight of Robin a lot of the cops were in a frenzy of whispers. 'He has a kid?' 'I didn't know he could,' 'Wait why is he a bird and not a bat?'

At this Batman turned his neck to the small group of cops and gave them a steady glare and they instantly shut up. "You have a son…" It came out as a statement more than a question. Gordon just kept looking at Robin, wondering if this was some sort of prank. Did the Dark Knight even have a sense of humor?

"I do," replied Batman.

"And he's going to help you from now on?"

"He will."

"Okay, I've had enough of this!" a rather big cop that was on the left of the group cried out. "Commissioner you have to do something; this is child endangerment. He's going to get the kid killed!"

"He has a point Batman, endangering your own life is one thing but a child's is crossing the line."

At this Robin could stay silent no longer. So, with a determined look and in a strong albeit cute tone, he said: "I know how to fight better than probably all of you put together! And Daddy never puts me in danger, I go cause I want to, so 'nyuh'!" said Robin, sticking his tongue out at the big cop that made the first comment.

"Despite his age, Robin is a very skilled fighter. He has been trained for practically his whole life and in a fight will not be easy to defeat," informed Batman.

"You got to be kidding me! He's a baby; he'll get his neck snapped by a common thug."

Robin looked up to his father and with his eyes asked: 'Daddy can I?'

At this Batman nodded and with a smile Robin stepped away from his father and went up to the big man that insisted he was weak. Robin stopped in front of him and said in a kind voice: "I'm gonna kick your butt now."

The man looked down at Robin – this two and a half foot nothing little kid – and laughed like a hyena. "Let's see you try," said the man holding his ground.

Robin just smiled and jumped high up in the air cross kicking the guy right in the face. There was a sick snap and the cop was yelling and holding his nose as blood poured out of it. With a furious yell he lunged for Robin. The little acrobat dogged and flipped out of the way as he kicked the back of the cops knees making him fall with a heavy thud. This only made the man angrier as he tried to get up and grab the little bird, but Robin flipped out of reach and with a roundhouse kick, knocked the guy out cold.

Everyone was dead silent, that is until Robin's stomach made a growling sound. Robin rubbed his tummy with both hands and said: "I'm all rumbly in my tumbly." He turned and walked back to Batman and asked with some blood still on his cute little face from the spray back of the cop and asked: "Daddy can we get some ice-cream after this?"

Using his cape to clean of the blood from on top of his son's nose he said: "After we finish here Robin." And with that Robin once again crawled into his father's cape and presumably disappeared. "Is there anything else commissioner?"

Gordon, with wide eyes, just shook his head and said: "Best of luck, both of you."

A little 'Thank you' was heard from beneath the cape. Batman disappeared into the shadows and tried to think of which ice-cream parlors were still open.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Thank you people for all reviews, I got an idea from someone about Dick being introduced as Bruce Wayne's son in high society. So I decided to do a chapter about that. The next one will be about him meeting the Justice League for the first time, so I hope you all keep reading and reviewing. ;)

**After reading I found a lot of typos and misconduct so I am fixing them now.**

Chapter 2: Don't mess with Bruce's Baby

It was needless to say that Bruce Wayne was a heavy sleeper. Fighting super criminals and beating the snot out of thugs tended to tire a guy out. But even in his sleep he was able to stay aware of his surroundings, which was how, at 5 AM, he could feel that something was not quite right. He stirred awake and realized that the little warm bundle that usually slept with him was gone. At this discovery Bruce was fully awake and jumped out of bed.

He pulled back the covers and was distraught by not finding the ebony haired child that he knew came to bed with him last night. He was about to dash out of the room to try and find Richard when he heard a flush come from the deluxe bathroom. With a sigh of relief, he realized that Richard must have had to go use the toilet and didn't want to wake Bruce up.

As he heard the sink being turned on, he grabbed the sheets that he threw aside and decided to rest for a little while more. Little Richard walked out of the bathroom and seeing that his daddy was still in bed, rejoined him. He launched himself up from the side of the bed that was at his head level and rolled right next to Bruce's form. He burrowed his way into his father's arms and snuggled in happily when his daddy placed him right on top of his broad chest.

This was how Alfred found them when he came in an hour later to inform his charges that breakfast was ready. With a content smile, the English man roused his masters awake by opening the large curtains and letting the bright light of the morning sun stream into the room.

"Mmmmnnnfff…" protested the little child, while trying to cover his eyes with his tiny hands. Bruce just gave a short growl before a huge yawn overtook him and caused Dick to ride up and down from the inhale and exhale.

"Breakfast is ready, sirs, I believe that you will be needing the nourishment after the night you both had."

"Thank you Alfred," murmured Bruce as he got up from bed. Richard sat up to rub the sleep from his eyes with one hand, while the other reached up to Bruce while opening and closing his little fingers, indicating he wanted to be picked up. Bruce did so, one had under Dick's bottom and the other on his back, rubbing soothing circles he knew Dick liked, considering the purr-like noises he made when he did that.

Bruce walked down the hallway of the Manor to the dining room in peaceful silence. The billionaire was ready for his morning coffee and paper. The headlines were: **Bruce Wayne not seen in Socials Scandals since adoption. **It was true that ever since Bruce's adoption of Richard, almost eight months ago, he hadn't "dated", so to speak, any woman for image purposes. He enjoyed being with Richard more than pretending to be mildly interested in some bleach blond gold digger that was trying to be the next pauper to princess.

He also had been going to fewer functions, but had still been donating because he didn't want Dick to get in the middle of a paparazzi frenzy. He looked down at the child in his lap and was greeted with the cute sight of him with grape jelly on his cheeks from the pancakes he was eating. Bruce took a bite from his own plate and continued reading in content.

* * *

><p><strong>o.o<strong>

At Wayne enterprises, Richard played happily in Bruce's office assembling a train model kit that Bruce had possessed since he was little. Bruce worked in comfort knowing Dick was having fun despite him not being in kinder garden yet, like most kids his age would be. For now he was being home schooled by Alfred and a couple of trusted tutors until Bruce found a school, or at this point _made_ a school that had optimum security that could keep Dick safe.

There was a knock at his office door and a tall redheaded woman who was Bruce's secretary poked her head in. "Mr. Wayne?" she asked.

"Yes Laura, what is it?" questioned Bruce, not turning away from the computer.

"Your mail is here and there is an invitation from Harvey Dent to his fundraising dinner tonight," she said, placing the stack of mail onto the desk.

"Thank you," he said, finally looking up and taking the invitation.

Laura lingering for a moment told: "It said that you can bring another guest. Any ideas as to who you might ask?" asked Laura in a sugary sentence, that had hope laced into it.

"What's that, Daddy?" questioned Dick as he came to his father's side and laid across his lap, looking up curiously at the invitation.

"Do you remember Harvey?" said Bruce as he bounced the little boy in his lap.

"Yup! He was the nice man that helped you adopt me, right Daddy?" Dick chirped, as he giggled from the bouncing.

"He is and he's having a party tonight. How about you and I go?"

At this Dick beamed in delight and with a sparkling light in the boys eyes, he said: "Okie dokie!"

Laura just stood there, bewildered that she just lost her potential date to a six-year-old. Even if he was cute, that was pretty crushing. Bruce finally taking notice that she was still there asked: "Is there anything else Laura?"

"No sir." And with that she turned and walked back to her desk.

"Well then, how about you and I get some lunch now," Bruce proposed as he tossed Dick into the air and caught him as he came back down. Dick giggled and climbed onto his Daddy's shoulders. Bruce walked out of the office ignoring the stares he got from some of the workers. He asked: "What do you feel like having for lunch today?"

"Hhhmmmm," hummed Dick using a thoughtful face. "What do you think tummy?" asked Richard rubbing his tiny stomach and pausing as if listening for an answer "Jack's Diner!" exclaimed the boy.

"Jack's Diner it is then," smiled Bruce.

* * *

><p><strong>o.o<strong>

Later that evening Bruce and Dick were found at Harvey Dent's party, Dick practically glued to his father's side. Bruce hasn't let him out of his sight since they got out of the limo and the press made a surprise attack on them, scaring poor Richard almost to tears. Bruce wanted desperately to shove the camera down the throat of the frit reporter that shocked them, but settled for hiding Dick into the folds of his coat till they got inside.

"Bruce! Old friend, how have you been doing?" asked Harvey as he came up to Bruce and placed a playful arm over his shoulder.

"Harvey, you look well," replied Bruce with an honest smile.

"And how have you been little guy?" asked Dent as he knelt down and ruffled the child's hair, making Dick feel less nervous and giving him a bright smile.

"I'm fine Mr. Dent, thank you for inviting us to your party!"

Dent couldn't help but think that this child's polite dialect sounded very cute. "You're quite welcome." Rising up he turned to Bruce and said: "Bruce I'm jealous, makes me want to have one of my own."

"Just remember, this little guy is mine," Bruce joked, hugging Richard close to him. As the grownups talked Richard noticed a sweet smell and looked to where it was coming from. His little eyes went wide in awe as he saw a couple of caterers placing a _giant _chocolate cake in the middle of the buffet table.

"Daddy, can I go get some cake?" asked Dick tugging on his father's pans leg.

"I don't see why not. If you'll excuse us Harvey-"

"That's okay, I can get it on my own!" said Dick as he walked away to let Bruce and Harvey talk. _'Daddy should have time to be with his friends,'_ thought Dick. Walking up to the buffet table, Dick noticed that he was too small to reach the food on his own "Excuse me mister…" said Dick trying to get the attention of a caterer serving at the table.

The man looked around and enquired: "Who said that?"

"Down here!" Dick announced, jumping up and down so the man would see him.

"Oh hello there, what would you like?"

Dick pointed at the cake and said "One slice please."

The man couldn't help but think he was adorable and cut him a slice with a white frosted flower and handed it to him. "There you go little guy, enjoy."

"Thank you," thanked Dick turning to walk back to Bruce.

On his way, there was a beautiful lady in a red dress, making her way to the buffet table. She wasn't looking where she was going. Richard was trying hard not to bump into anyone and didn't see her until -_SPLAT-_. The cake got squished onto the lady's dress. "AAHHH, my dress, it's ruined!" yelled the woman in anger. "You little _brat_!" She shouted and slapped poor little Richard across the face, knocking him to the ground.

Dick's eyes went wide as tears streamed down his cheeks; he held his left cheek, which was starting to turn bright red. Never in his life had Dick ever been slapped by anybody. But this was woman was so heartless that she raised her hand again and growled: "I'll really give you something to cry about!"

But, before she could strike again, Bruce seeming to of come out of nowhere, had grabbed the woman's wrist in an almost bone crushing grip and lifted her off the ground by the arm.

"OWWWW! OOOWWWW! Let me go!" cried the woman while trying to escape Bruce's grip.

Bruce lowered her to his eye level, still not letting her feet touch the ground and in a tone that could almost be called deadly said: "If you _ever_ lay a hand on my baby again, I'll make sure your life is turned to a living nightmare!"

There were tears in the woman's fear stricken eyes at this point, she was too afraid to even speak and just nodded her head furiously. With that Bruce let go of her wrist and let her fall to the ground with a loud thud. She cradled her wrist and shivered in fear. Bruce walked past her to his sniffling son and kneeled down to gather the poor child into his arms.

"Daddy I want to go home," cried Dick clinging to his father's neck. Everyone in the room that had been paying attention since the woman's first cry of her ruined dress were all shocked and frightened to the bone by Bruce's actions.

Harvey came over and in a shaky tone tried to talk to Bruce as he started to walk away, with a whimpering little Dick holding onto him in a death grip. "Br-Br-Bruce, I am _so_ sorry about this. Is there anything I can do?" Harvey didn't want to admit it but he was actually a little afraid of Bruce now. The man that he had known since their time in boarding school had never shown this type of aggression toward anyone.

Bruce calmed himself and simply answered: "No, _I'm_ sorry. I hope this doesn't ruin your evening." And left rocking his little boy as his whimpers turned to hiccups.

* * *

><p><strong>o.o<strong>

The next morning, after a night of comforting Richard and reassuring him that it was in no way his fault what happened, he walked into the dining room with Dick in his arms to find both their breakfast ready and Alfred pouring him a cup of coffee, the morning paper in hand. Bruce sat in his chair and placed Richard in his lap.

"This morning headlines were a rather interesting read, sir," Alfred commented as he placed a glass of orange juice down for Richard. Bruce opened the paper and in big bold letters it read: **"DON'T MESS WITH BRUCE'S BABY"** By Clark Kent.

"As the kids say these days sir, 'Right On.'"


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. THANK YOU ALL for the wonderful reviews, keep them coming. This chapter will be about Robin meeting the Justice League for the first time. I decided to make divide into two parts.

Warning: Lots of cute fluff ahead. Can't handle, then avert your eyes.

Disclaimer: Don't own Young Justice or Justice League. But imagine the possibilities if I did.

Chapter 3/Part 1: There's a little angel sleeping in the Watch Tower

Dick was swinging from the sealing. As in literally_ swinging_ from the sealing of the Batcave, flipping and tumbling only to catch himself at the last second. He was ecstatic, and why wouldn't he be? His daddy had just told him that he was going to meet the Justice League today.

"Richard, come down here!" called Batman, opening his arms to catch him. Robin did one last flip and landed right into his father's embrace. "I know you're excited to meet the Justice League but there are a few things you should know first," explained Batman walking to the computer and opening up some files.

"Like what, Daddy?" asked Robin, looking at the computer screen from his vantage point in his father's arms.

"First off, you are not allowed to take of your mask in the Watchtower, unless it's with the original seven. Only they know my true identity and only they _can_ know."

"Okie dokie, no taking off my mask!" said Robin, nodding his head.

"Secondly, if any hero tries to take you anywhere without informing me or are hinting that I have given them permission, I will allow you to use necessary, if not deadly, force to get away." Batman paused for a minute to pick up a very small band. It looked like a locket and placed it over Dick's head and opened it. "If for any reason there is an emergency where it's too dangerous to be in the Watchtower press this button in the locket and it will teleport you back to the cave and alert Alfred." Batman put a hand under Robin's chin to make him look up at his eyes and continued. "I want you to promise me that you'll never take that off, okay?"

"I promise, Daddy. Never take it off," promised Robin tucking the locket into his costume shirt.

"Good," smiled Bruce as he pulled on his cowl and Dick put on his mask. "Now, do you have everything?" asked Batman as he buckled Robin into the passenger seat of the Batplane.

"Yup," Robin chirped as he placed his favourite 'Hello Kitty' backpack under the seat. In it Bruce knew there was a 'Hello Kitty' thermos, a 'Hello Kitty' lunch box and a 'Hello kitty' colouring book with a set of crayons. He couldn't understand why kids liked Hello Kitty products so much. It was just a cat with a bow… but then again Disney World was constructed by marketing a rodent in gloves. Well whatever kept his little bird happy.

Batman started the plane and took off, exiting the cave from the hidden side of the mountain. "Weeeeee…" cried Robin lifting his arms up, like one would on a roller coaster, as they arched upwards exiting the earth's hemisphere and found themselves flying through space. Robin watched the stars with curiosity and awe; they seemed so close that the little boy reached out and tried to touch some through the glass. Batman gave a soft smile at the sight of his little bird's joy. "The stars are so bright", spoke the child softly, with wonder in his voice as he kept gazing at the expanse, galactic lights before him.

Robin knew he was small even for his age, but this made him feel even _tinier_. _'I wonder if Daddy ever feels small sometimes?'_ thought the child, looking up at his father. Batman gave him a knowing smile. Then, they spotted the Watchtower. "Wow," said Robin as he looked at it from top to bottom, trying to take it all in before they landed.

Once Batman parked within the hanger he unstrapped himself. But before he unstrapped Robin he said to him: "I know you want to look around but I need you to stay hidden for a while until the founding members gather. We have a meeting in about an hour. I would like to properly introduce you then, okay, son?"

"Okay, can I hide under your cape again, Daddy?" asked Robin as he got his backpack.

"Of course," replied Batman as he unbuckled the child and gathered him in his arms. He placed Dick right on his hip and Dick clung to him like a baby koala. The folds of Batman's cape kept Dick hidden. It looked as if he wasn't there at all and with Batman's neutral expression no one would be the wise enough to notice. Under the cape Dick could hear clearly what was happening as Batman walked through the halls and past a few rooms. Mostly chatter, like the kind you'd hear at a crowded mall.

Then there was this sudden 'woosh' sound and a loud voice that went: "Yo Bats!" cheerfully.

_'I wonder who that is?'_ thought little Robin as he felt the arm Batman had under his bottom press him closer.

"Flash," he heard his father reply and keep walking.

"Monochrome as ever, ain't ya?" said the voice now known as Flash.

"Is there something you need?" asked Batman in an almost sighing tone, except Batman never sighed in front of other people (Robin and Alfred the exeption of course).

'_Flash must annoy daddy a lot, he only sound like that when reporters keep asking the same questions'_ thought Robin with a little smile.

"Can't a guy just say hi to a fellow teammate?" asked Flash.

There was a pause in what Dick could only assume that his daddy was using 'the blank stare.'

"Alright, alright, just quit looking at me like that." Right on the dollar. "I _may_ have, accidentally broke the DVD player in the lounge. I _swear _that I didn't put my soda on top of it this time."

"It was Iced mocha," Batman stated.

"How do you do that?" Flash asked in a stunned voice.

"You have coffee breath," explained Batman, "You will replace the DVD player this time Flash, that was the agreement to damage rules."

"You're not gunna lecture me this time?" Flash wondered.

"I don't have time for you today," answered the Bat and entered a room, door sliding shut behind him. Flash just stood out there for a moment pondering what would keep Bats so busy that he would spare him the tedious lectures he usually got when he messed up. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth Flash zoomed off to the cafeteria for his pre-lunch snack.

Once inside Batman opened his cape and let Robin slide down his body. In the room there were large computers everywhere, showing news, science, experiments and security around the tower.

Robin gazed around his masked eyes widening, taking in the sight. Batman ruffled his hair and said: "We'll stay in here for a bit, okay?" He nodded. "You can look around, but stay in the room."

"I will," he swore, but stayed close to Batman. He took out his coloring stuff from his backpack and laid on his belly at the foot of Batman's chair in front of the screens. Robin drew happily while Batman worked on a few digital experiments. He was designing some new weapons for his belt, while making a smaller version for Robin. The excitement must of really tired the little boy out because soon he heard soft snores coming from the little form at his feet. Batman paused his experiments and picked Dick up. He lightly carried him to a nearby sofa and placed him down gently.

Unfastening his own cape, he used it as a blanket to cover his son's sleeping form and tucked it up to his chin. When he returned to the computers his communicator went off and the voice of J'onn was heard. "Batman, I require your assistance in the monitor womb. Apparently some sort of glitch has caused it to go offline"

"I'm busy right now," responded the Dark Knight.

"I would get someone else but no one has the same expertise in this field as you do."

Batman sighed to himself and looked at Robin. "Understood, I'll be there shortly."

_'I'll be back before he wakes up'_ thought the Bat and exited the room, making sure to lock it with a code that could only be overwritten by the founding members. Not even a minute later Flash zoomed to the room.

'_I get Bats is busy being moody but I need to ask him for some forensic supplies'_ thought Flash as he typed in the code to open the door.

Stepping in he found no one. He was about to walk out when he heard a noise that made him turn and look at the couch on the side of the wall. On it was a little ebony haired, rosy cheeked, slumbering form, wrapped up in what for a second looked like leathery wings. Flash did a double take and after rubbing his eyes furiously, he looked again. Yep, he wasn't hallucinating. There was a little angel sleeping in the Watchtower.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Thank you to all those who have added me to their favorites list. I honestly never thought I was a very good writer. Anyways midterms have started and I don't know when I'll be able to write more but I'll make an effort to do a little at a time so it won't be so overwhelming. I've decided to make this into 3 parts.**

There's an angel sleeping in the watchtower part2

Flash was at a loss of what to do. Having zoomed up to the sleeping form of the angel he realized that the wings were actually a cape. Batman's cape from the look of it.

'_Why the heck would Bats leave his cape, and why does this little guy have it?_' thought the Flash, rubbing his chin.

"Mmmnmnn…" was heard as the small form tussled for a bit. Uh-Oh the kid was waking up. "Uuaahh…" yawned the child and despite the situation Flash couldn't help but think how cute it was. The little child blinkingly looked up at the red clad hero.

Flash just stood there for a moment and when the child didn't say anything went: "Hi."

"Hi," replied Robin with a sleepy smile. He sat up and looked around only to find out that his father was nowhere in the room. "Daddy?" he frowned.

"Daddy?" questioned Flash, wondering if he heard right.

Robin knew that this was the Flash, a hero of the Justice League, so he wasn't very worried that he had been found. But he was worried that his father wasn't with him. "Where's did Daddy go?"

Flash was very confused; he loved kids, and felt sorry for the little guy but how on earth had this boy ended up at the Watchtower and who was the kid's daddy that he kept asking for?

"Who is your daddy?" asked Flash, kneeling down and put a hand on the Robin's shoulder when it looked like he was about to cry.

"Batman…" sniffled Robin.

Flash's whole form went into shock. Did this cute, innocent little baby just say that the demonic, cold hearted, possibly psychotic underworld born Batman was his father? Flash regained himself and picked up Robin, cape still wrapped around him. "Okay, well maybe he just went out for a bit? I'm looking for him too, why don't you and I find him together?"

Robin was about to agree, but remembered what his daddy said if any of the heroes or not-heroes tried to take him without Batman knowing. '_Push the button on your belt and it will shock anyone that is holding you till they are unconscious'_ Batman had said.

"We can't!" exclaimed the little boy. "Daddy said never go with anyone I don't know."

"I'm sure the Bat will make an acceptation this time," Flash tried to reason while walking over to the doors. As they slid open Robin pushed the button on his belt and the speedster was instantly zapped with 130ekg of electricity. "AAAAAHHHHH!" cried Flash as he fell backward and landed with a loud thump.

"I tried to tell you…" said Robin from his sitting spot on Flash's chest. Robin got up from on top of the speedster and went to where he saw his daddy last. All he could find was his back-pack and coloring stuff. 'Maybe he had to go potty?' thought the little hero as he realized that he had to go really badly. Robin looked around and seeing that there was no bathroom around decided he would have to go out to find a restroom.

Picking up his stuff, he rummaged through his 'Hello Kitty' lunchbox and found a bag of jellybeans. '_I don't want to be naughty and leave when daddy told me not to, but I really have to pee,'_ thought the poor boy squeezing his legs closed as he opened the bag. '_I'll make a trail so I won't get lost,'_ remarked Robin as he walked out of the room and dropped a jellybean every four steps. He had the top part of the cape covering his head like a hood while the bottom half was dragged behind him. He stuck to the shadows like his daddy taught him and ducked out of sight if he heard anyone come his way.

After a few turns he finally found a bathroom next to a supply closet. He walked in and quickly looked around to see if anyone was in there. Luckily all the stalls were empty. Robin got into the closest one and did his business. When he finished he walked to the sink and jumped on top to wash his hands. As he walked out he noticed he still had a good three quarters of his jellybean bag full.

'_I should probably go back, daddy might be looking for me._' So he put the jellybeans back in his lunch box and found a double chocolate chip cookie that Alfred must of packed in there. "Yummy!" exclaimed the little bird as he started munching on the cookie as he followed the trail back to the lab room.

During this some heroes actually stumbled across the jellybean trail and wondered where they came from?

"Superman, I think we should follow this," commented Wonder Woman as they too stumbled upon the trail.

"Who would make a trail using jellybeans?" asked the Kryptonian. "

"If I had to guess, I'd say Flash," the warrior princess joked.

"I would too, but even when he plays with his food he usually eats it by now," chuckled Superman.

As they were talking they met up with Green Lantern (John Stewart) and Hawkman, both following the same trail. "You too, huh?" asked the former Marine.

"I stepped on some and wondered why no one cleaned the damn things up," huffed Hawkman.

The group finally made it to the lab room that was the origin of the trail and Superman opened it using his access code. The group of hero's poured in and what they saw was Flash on the ground, twitching a bit as smoke came from the lightning bolts on his cowl.

"Flash!" yelled Superman as he and Wonder Woman rushed over to help their injured ally.

"What in the world happened to you, and how come I'm not the cause of it?" asked Hawkman as he reached for his hammer and Green Lantern used his ring to place Flash on the couch as he started to come-to.

"Baby… angel… with demon daddy… shocked… jellybeans?" mumbled Flash before he flopped back on the couch and was out like a light.

"What? Flash you aren't making any sense," said Green Lantern trying to wake him.

"He said something about a baby angel and a demon," Wonder Woman explained.

"If we're dealing with a demon then we should have Etrigan search for it. He has experience dealing with them," replied Superman.

Hawkman used his com-link and said: "Hawkman to Etrigan, we need your assistance in lab 3b."

"I'll be right there," rasped the voice on the other end. Not a second later Etrigan appeared out of a cloud of red smoke. "What do you need me for?" asked the yellow, horn rimed demon.

"We might have a Demon in the tower and Flash motioned something about an angel," informed Superman.

"Do you think you could track it?" Wonder Woman enquired.

"No Demon or angel for that matter can escape my senses. I'll have it tracked in no time," growled the monster as he started sniffing the room out. "Hhmmmm…" sounded the demon. "That's interesting"

"What is?" asked GL.

"I can tell that there was someone with great strength and deadly skill of a demon in here, as well as someone with a pure innocence that is similar to that of an angel."

"But…?" prompted Diana.

"There is no hostility. The scent of both of them leads outside, let's try there."

Everyone followed the demon to the door when it opened with Robin standing right there before them. He had his half-finished cookie in one hand, his lunchbox in the other and the hood he made from Batman's cape still snug on his head. In short, the kid looked like an adorable boy version of little red riding hood but in black.

Everyone, including Etrigan, blushed as the boy cocked his head to one side as if asking a question. '_It must be the angel_,' thought everyone. Etrigan, being the first to regain his thinking came down to the child's size and sniffed him. Robin was a little scared of him. After all, who wouldn't be afraid if a big yellow monster thing started sniffing you like its next meal? But he didn't show it. He remembered even though someone might look scary, they could turn out to be a nice person. Like his daddy.

So, instead of running away he held up the hand holding his treat and in a polite and adorable tone said: "Want a bite of my cookie?" That melted every heart in the room.

Diana just couldn't contain herself anymore and picked the child up and cuddled him to her chest. "Ohh, you precious, little angel of the Gods. How did you get here?" she cooed.

"Diana you'll crush him," exclaimed Superman taking the child from her and cradling him in his own arms.

"How did you get here, little guy?" asked John while using his ring to pick up the fallen packs that the kid dropped when Wonder Woman glomped him and handed them back.

Taking his backpack the child said: "My daddy brought me. He said I was gonna meet the Justice League cause I'm his new partner."

Before anyone could ask who he meant when he mentioned his daddy, a deep rough voice said: "I had hoped to introduce him differently though."

Everyone turned to the voice and saw that it was Batman, minus the cape.

"Daddy!" cried Robin as he wiggled out of Superman's hold and launched himself into his father embrace. "You weren't here when I woke up. I didn't know where you left!" pouted Robin in a playfully, miffed tone.

"Technical glitch that I had to take care of. I planned to be back before you woke but it took longer than expected. I'm sorry," replied the Bat while stroking Robin's hair lovingly.

The other Leaguers were left in shock, mouth agape at the fact that _The Batman_, fear incarnated, master detective, the man that could make someone shit themselves by just a look was a daddy. Not only that but he was a daddy to an innocently pure creature that looked to of been born by sunshine itself.

END OF PART 2

COMING SOON PART 3


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Ok so here's the next chapter. Read, enjoy and review. Plus I am now taking request. Depending on my time and how much my computer cooperates I will try to update every week or so, if I'm lucky.**

**Warning: Get ready for fluff**

**There's an angle sleeping in the watchtower prt. 3**

At this point Flash thanks to his fast healing finally made a recovery and ranted "Whowhatwhenwherewhyhow?" as he swiftly looked up.

"What happened to you?" asked Diana, still trying to get closer to the little child currently in Batman's arms.

"Augh…" groaned Flash as he rubbed his head. "I remember picking the little guy up and next thing I know I'm fried worse than a moth."

At this little Robin spoke up, "Daddy said not to go with anyone unless he said I can, and Flash was gonna take me out of the room so I zapped him just like daddy told me." He said proudly putting the hand that wasn't holding onto his father's neck on his hip.

Batman's lips quirked into a smirk. "I put in a precautionary taizor to Robin's suit…just in case."

"Batman, you gave a five year old a taizor?" Diana gasped and tried to take the little child from the Bat but he moved out of her way and just cradled Robin closer to his chest.

Robin pouted when he heard Wonder Woman call him a five year old "I'm six and a half, not five" he huffed.

Everyone in the room just kept ganging up on Batman as if Robin hasn't spoken "Do you know how dangerous that is?" enquired John.

"What if the little guy accidentally shocked himself?" said Superman.

Even Flash joined in after getting over the shock of his little electrocution and said "Do you know how crazy it is to let a kid his age have such dangerous weapons?"

Batman held in a sigh "He is specially trained to use each and every one of the weapons I've equipped him with. He is also disciplined enough to know that they aren't toys and to only use them when given permission or in an emergency."

That shut everyone up. Robin giggled at their expressions. "Daddy you said I could come to the meeting, member?" said Robin. "I did and if I'm not mistaken the meeting should be starting in a few minutes." He stated as he began to walk out the door.

The other heroes of the seven founding members followed him out. They walked down the hall way and found that the jelly bean trail was still there. Batman turned his head to Robin and raised an eyebrow silently inquiring a "what?"

"I had to go potty and there wasn't one in the room. So I went out but I didn't want to get lost so I left a trial, like in the book you read me last night daddy."

The hero's following couldn't help but give a chuckle. The thought of _Batman_ of all people reading bedtime stories was just hilarious. Batman stopped walking causing the others to almost run into him.

He slowly turned his head to them and gave them an evil look that said "I _will_ kill you" making them all shut up, chills running down their spines. He turned his head back and walked into the Meeting Room.

"Ah, there you are." Hawkgirl said, already at her seat while J'onn was in front of a hollow screen. She and J'onn gave them a curious look when they saw Robin. Batman grumbled and sat down on the chair with his symbol. Dick smiled shyly up at the Martian and gave a little wave saying "Hi."

"Greetings?" J'onn replied while giving a questioning look to the others that were starting to take their seats. He knew everyone was staring at him and it made him a little nervous. But his daddy was still holding him and that made him feel safe.

"Alright so let's get this meeting started, shall we?" Batman deadpanned. "Ok, first order of business, umm Batman..?" J'onn began as everyone gazed down at Robin with curiosity and uncertainty.

"You do know that there's a little cherub on your lap, right?" asked Hawkgirl. "Yes", Batman said, sounding annoyed "I know." They all seemed at a loss for words at this one and GL replied slowly, "Um…well…shouldn't you maybe, return him to wherever he's supposed to be?"

"He's already where he's supposed to be", Batman replied cryptically. Everyone was totally confused. Batman had a tendency to make people feel that way, especially when he only answered specific questions and gave no more information than that. Flash finally asked right question after staring blankly for a moment. "Well, who is he?"

"He's my son, as well as my new partner." Everyone's eyes grew wide at this. "Waitthelittleguywasn't kiddingearlier?" Flash speed talked. "Is this some kind of practical joke?" Hawkgirl growled. Robin glared at her.

How dare she think of him as a joke. "You can't involve a child into your mission!" Diana glared. Batman was gazed so coldly at them, it was surprising that they didn't freeze. "Maybe you should send the little guy back to your ship", Superman said, "No point in him having to listen to us."

Robin leaned up against his daddy's chest, gazing at the others, with a pouty face. They couldn't hold his gaze without breaking into a deep blush at how damn _adorable_ he was."Batman, I really think you should send the boy to your private room."

Batman only glared at him until he broke that gaze too. "Robin's staying right where he belongs", Batman said, running a thumb across the boy's cheek. "Fine", Superman sounded exasperated, "have it your way. Let the boy hear what we have to say."

"You're way out of line bringing him here." Green Lantern began. "I heard of you adopting a child and believed you would provide a stable and secure life for them, but it seems I was wrong." Diana crossed her arms.

"He's a baby, not a pet or something to amuse you." Hawkgirl threw in. J'onn simply stayed quiet, as he could feel the raw emotion that Batman was giving off."

Are you insinuating," Batman growled, "that I adopted him as a plaything?"

"Come on Bats, everyone's thinking about it."

"Heroes listens to gossip now, do they?" he scowled. "Look me in the eyes and tell us that we're wrong" Superman challenged.

"You're wrong", Batman said, looking him dead set in the eyes, " the reason for me bringing him here today was because I believe that he is disciplined enough to know how we work. Also now that Robin has come out as my partner I wanted you to hear it from me, rather than from another source and coming up with false information."

Everyone looked around at each other and Superman sighed "Fine, it wouldn't be normal for you to pull a stunt like this, but your motives for actually taking him in aside; we still cannot and will not permit you in putting him in danger by dragging him into your little crusade."

At this Robin stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry. Flash couldn't help it and cracked up at that holding his sides. Batman patted Robin's head and said "You are in no position to stop me from doing what I do, Robin is my responsibility."

"Can't you see how irrational you're being", Green Lantern said, "he looks only like five." "I'm six and a half", Robin said indignantly, speaking up. "Sorry", GL said, "six and a half, still too young to be going after maniacs and criminals."

"I don't think you don't need him to fight crime either. How much good can he do in a fight with a criminal anyways?" asked Flash.

"He probably just sits on the sidelines, maybe tripping up some guy once or twice." "You're taking an untrained child into a world that you takes lives on a regular basis." Diana stated.

At this Robin turned to his father and in Romanian said, "Tati, permiteţi-mi să le arate că acestea sunt greşite şi că i se poate lupta, împreună cu tine" **Daddy, let me show them that they are wrong and that I can fight along with you. **Nodding Batman replied, "Să demonstreze le soldat eşti pasăre meu mai mic şi să le ştiţi că sunt un luptător." **Demonstrate to them the soldier you are my little bird and let them know you are a fighter.**

Robin beamed up at his father. Taking of the cape he tossed high in the air distracting the team and threw down some capsules that filled the room with smoke. Batman and Robin had their masks on before anyone knew what was happening. Superman would be the most difficult to take down so he went for him first.

He ran to the Man of Steel and jumping up pulled out a stick of Kryptonite and punched him square in the jaw, knocking him on his back. At this time Batman nonchalantly picked up his cape and put it back on, then sat back down to enjoy the show. Robin pulled out another capsule that trapped the man in fast hardening cement with the Kryptonite stick on his chest.

Flash super speed spun his arms around like a helicopter to clear the smoke and everyone was shocked to see Superman in his state. Wonder Woman was about to help him when she felt a tug on her side. She looked down to see her lasso was gone and before anyone could react Robin trapped her with it and bound he wrist behind her hands, leaving her powerless and karate chopping her at the back of her neck, making her pass out.

Hawkgirl lunged at the child with a yell and grabbed him in her arms but then was shocked the same way Flash was earlier and fell to the ground. Robin expertly leapt out of her arms before he hit the ground. This time both J'onn and Green Lantern went after the child. GL with his ring made a net while J'onn flew at the boy and used his telekinesis to lift the boy high in the air.

Robin pulled out two beeping batarangs and threw them at the men. They both exploded on impact. GL was covered with a yellow substance that covered him from head to toe, while J'onn was knocked out from the immense heat that the explosion of his gave off.

Robin dropped suddenly from the air without J'onn's mind holding him and dropkicked Green Lantern right on the head knocking him out. Flash was almost panicking and yelled at Batman "FOR GOD'S SAKE BATS, STOP YOUR KID."

Batman simply turned his head to Robin and said "Finish it." Robin took out a long staff and twirled it expertly in his arms before throwing it at Flash who super speed out of the way but didn't see the marbles the kid threw in his path as slid, falling back on his head.

The little boy's shoulders were rising up and down as he huffed, a light sweat on his brow forming from the fight. Batman was still at is seat and slowly applauded. Robin looked up as his father came to stand next to him still clapping and beamed with pride of the approval he was getting.

Batman walked over to Superman who was groaning and removed the piece of Kryptonite. He slid it back to a lead lined compartment in his belt and punched the cement with his fist, freeing Superman. Superman got up and looked around at what happened before his eyes landed on the little boy that was doing cartwheels, laughing in mirth.

Batman continued to revive the rest of the team. He splashed a few water capsules on Green Lantern's head waking him up and sufficiently removing most of the yellow paint like stuff on him. Robin went to untie Wonder Woman and then cracked a stick of smelling salts under her nose causing her to gag and sit up fast and in confusion.

Superman still feeling weak went over to her and pulled her up by the arm. Together they helped each other back to the table and sat down and watched as the rest of their teammates were woken. "Ough… what the heck happened?" asked Flash rubbing his head.

"I knocked you all out." Robin practically sang as he jumped and flipped over to Batman. "We gather that much" groaned Diana. "But why?" asked Superman. "A demonstration of my son's true talent." Batman explained as he picked Robin up, holding him to his chest and rubbing soothing circles on his back as the little boy nuzzled his head over the spot where he could hear the man's heartbeat.

"You all decided that I would willingly put my own son in danger without training, so Robin asked for a chance to present his skill to you. How can a father say no when asked by his child?" replied Batman giving an evil grin to the team.

The child in his arms gave an audible yawn and in a soft tone said "Tati, Sunt atât de somn. Emoţie dvs. cântă cântecul meu favorit. Nu cred că pot să stau treaz." **Daddy I'm so sleepy. Your heartbeat is singing my favorite song. I don't think I can stay awake. **As he rubbed his eye with his little fist while gripping his father cape with the other. "Somn pasăre micul meu. Te-ai descurcat bine timp de azi pentru toate soldiers puţin să se odihnească şi să viseze." **Sleep my little bird. You have done well today time for all little soldiers to rest and to dream. **

Batman said as he pulled his cape over the child's body only leaving his little head exposed. "I believe that all of you now realize that Robin is no ordinary child. Granted that you were all caught off guard, he was still able to subdue all of you without my assistance." Everyone looked around in guilt and shame from assuming the worst about Batman.

Superman was the first to speak "Batman I-that is we owe you an apology. True we weren't all fighting at our best but in the end Robin was able to keep us from stopping him." "This whole thing reminds me of the time me, GL, and Hawkgirl went up against you head on and you still managed to whip our butts." Flashed humored, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone nodded at the memory of Batman's skill and power on that day.

Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman walked over to him and peered down at the sleeping form in his arms. Without drawing attention to himself, Robin had removed one of his gloves during the conversation and was sucking lightly on his little thumb. "He's so _precious_" cooed Diana as Hawkgirl smoothed some hair out of the child's face.

"Now that we all are in agreement on Robin, I believe that we should resume with the meeting." J'onn's deep voice said as he walked back to the screen, smiling when he felt the warmth and comfort radiating off of Gotham's protectors. Everyone looked at Batman for approval, and resumed when he nodded.

Little did they know that Batman recorded their whole fight with Robin, using the private security cameras of the room that only the seven members saw footage of, and using a wavelength capture device to record and download the it to his own computer in the Batcave.

**In the Batcave**

Alfred was sitting comfortably in the chair in front of the Batcomputer. He was stirring a cup of tea in his hands and then took a light sip. "Aahh… a cup a day really does wonders for a man my age." He lightly sighed in content. He was about to pick up a cookie from the tray next to him when a message came through on the Batcomputer that said 'JL Conference room security footage'.

Raising an eyebrow Alfred clicked on it. On screen appeared the heroes of the world along with little Robin on Batman's lap. The conversation was that of his master being "chewed out" By the rest of the League. This caused Alfred to scowl at the footage until Robin spoke up and Batman nodded. Then he saw Robin successfully hand their backsides to them and with a smile said "It appears I'm not the only one who can 'serve'." And with that the butler finished his tea and went to prepare dinner.

**So yeah, made this chapter longer than I was intending but hopefully that's all right. Anywho I've been having a case of writer's blockage and could really use some ideas. So if there is a request you guy want involving YJ, send me it and I'll let you know what I come up with. Don't know when I'll be able to post them up but I'll do my best not to let them go on for too long. Also plz review, it makes me happy. (Oh and quick question, do you think pot should be legalized in America?) **

**PEACE TO ALL **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok. I know it's been a while but that's cuzz I have finals and writers block and my computer died on me so I had to wait and get it fixed. I wanted to make a holiday fic but I kind of been in a rut, so I'm going to stick with cuteness for now. If anyone has any request plz let me know and I'll see how it turns out. Oh and before I forget I did get a request for Batman having amnesia. Great idea but I'm gonna wait a little while till we get more into the story line. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? No I don't own YJ or the JL. **

**A.N. Please note that though Robin is only six he is still very smart, so I'm making him sound more intelligent.**

**Part 1**

**Would you like more tea?**

'It has been a whole two weeks since I first visited the watch tower. I love coming up here, but why's it hard for the heroes here to believe that Batman is my daddy?

Oh well, no time for that right now, I was in the middle of a chase riding tricycle around the monitor room to catch the dastardly Joker.'

Batman glanced away from the screens he was watching to see how his little bird was doing. Robin was playing speed chicer, pretending to be in the bat-mobile, going after criminals.

"Halt in the name of the law" he cried racing around the room as fast as he could and made the noises of swerving and crashing of cars.

Batman couldn't help but smile as his son said "No criminal can escape my bat-mobile's nets". He turned back to the screens and continued working, while keeping his ears open on what his baby bird was doing.

'It's fun to play Batman and speed chase. I like it better though when me and daddy are actually going after criminals. It's a lot more fun when the batmobile roars and my tummy feels like it's being tickled.'

'Daddy is working right now, so he told me to play but now I'm getting board. I rode up to daddy's side and parked my bike next to him.'

"I wanna color now" exclaimed the boy as he climbed of the bike and dove under the desk to find his little back pack. He climbed out and sat right against his father's legs as he pulled out some paper and colors.

He began to color all the heroes he met in the watch tower making them rather good for a child so young. He remembered how when he was in the circus he would make invitations to have tea with the performers, and that gave the little guy an idea.

He started to write on the drawings in big red letters "You are invited to tea and cookies in the lounge, hosted by Robin." As soon as he was done he staked them up nice and neat and stuffed them into his back pack.

"Daddy, can I go ride around the tower?" asked the little cherub. Batman didn't want his little bird to leave his side but he knew it must have been boring for a child to stay in one place for too long.

"Very well, but don't go were you're not supposed to" nodded Batman, patting the child on his head. Robin smiled and reached into his pack producing a drawing of Batman with the red letters on it.

"When you're on break we can have tea like at the manor" chirped the little bird as he got onto the trike and peddled out of the room."

**Ok I have no idea where I'm going with this, so if anyone wants to see it go somewhere give me ideas or request and I'll get on them, so for now don't kill me for having writers block. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. Ok, so I got a lot of time to make up for being gone so long. So as a gift to all of you for making you wait… I give you fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, so stop rubbing it in!**

**Summary: Robin has invited the League for tea and cookies.**

**And to answer which Flash Im using. Well I grew up with Wally West being Flash from JL and JLU but I want to use Kid Flash as a character latter on so I'll stick with Barry Alen being Flash. Sory if I make him sound too much like Wally, Im just used to him that way.**

**Tea and cookies part2**

Robin rode down the hall of the watch tower on his little trike, humming a happy tune. He was excited to find his aunts and uncles and invite them to tea. He rode up to Superman's door. A panel on the door pulled itself out and a light scanned Robin.

In a robotic female voice it said "Recognizing Robin 01B" and opened to an empty room. Robin rode right in and looked around.

'Hmmm… I wonder were uncle Clark went" thought the little bird as he searched around the room. But Superman was no were to be found. He rode up to the bed and placed the invitation right on top of the pillow.

He went into all of the sleeping chambers as he rode down the hall but wasn't able to find his aunties or uncles. He left the invitations on their beds none the less. He left the room and rode to the cafeteria.

He was greeted by Captain Atom. "Hey there little fella, I like the new ride. How much mileage you suppose that gets?" he joked as he kneeled down and patted Robin on the head.

Smiling Robin answered "It's all foot powered and daddy made it so it's extra tough, you can get a jillion miles on it."

"Impressive" whistled Captain Atom "I'll have to get me one of my own. Now why were you looking so glum just a while ago baby bird?" Atom asked as he picked Robin up and pushed the trike along with his foot.

Robin reached into his backpack and pulled out the invitation with the drawing of Captain Atom on it. "I made these for the League to invite them to a tea party, this one's yours." He said as he handed the card to Atom.

Atom took the card and read what was on it admiring how good the kid got him in the drawing. He was touched at the little birds consideration. "Why if that ain't the nicest thing… so what's the problem?" Asked Atom with concern and hugged the little boy closer.

Robin gave a little pout and said " I can't find uncle Superman, or uncle Flash, or uncle Jonn, or uncle Lantern, or Aunty Shyera, or aunty Diana or aunty Dinah or any bodies neither."

"I see…" frowned Atom. 'Little fella's upset that everyone's busy' thought Atom. "Well I'm here and I would love to attend this shin dig you're hosting. You can count I'll be there." Smiled Atom.

Robin beamed with joy at the silver suited man.

"It isn't black tie, is it?" inquired Atom.

"No silly. But you can dress up if you want." Laughed the little boy. Captain Atom placed him lightly on the floor and Robin got to back on his trike. He rode a circle around Atom and said " Don't be late or the tea and cookies will get cold. They're always best when they nice and warm." He called as he rode out of the cafetiria and made his way back to the monitor womb were his daddy was waiting.

CaptainAtom just watche dhim leave and thougth "Should I go with the tie? I don't want to look to casual but what if no one else shows in formal?" He kept debatign this to himself as he wandered through the halls to his own room and looked for something nice to were for the League's Angel tea party.

**Ok people I know it's been a long time and for that I am sorry. The thing is during the holidays there was a death in my family and it kind of put me in a state of depression. I lost the will to write but I felt it wasn't fair to those who still wanted to read my story, so I decided to keep writting at least his story for now. **

**The next chapter will be the last part of Tea and Cookies, the one after that I am going to do a request of Batman having amnesia but i'm gonna do it it kinda a different way than expected. To learn more keep reading and reviewind and if you got a request don't be afraid to let me know.**

**Peace and Love to All. **

**P.S. Happy new Year( Late I know) If you live w/ your folks give them a hug, if you don't give them a call, apreatiate family while you can. I wish I did.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. I appreciate all the condolences from people. It was my uncle that passed away and I'm really gonna miss him. Being at a funeral and realizing how fragile life is really gives a person new perspective on things. Im feeling prity good today so I decided to update. I hope you all enjoy. Oh and before I forget, I did get this question were someone asked if Im making Batman really so dark and scary that no one can really belive Robin is his son. My answer to that is yes. In my AU Batman is so scary even the League fears him and with good reason. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I wish I did but I don't. But one day I will and when I do I'll make so much Daddy Bats fluff that people everywhere will never have to buy pillows again!**

**More tea last part**

"ALLLLFRREDDD…..!" called out the little bird when he was zeta beamed back into the Batcave.

"Here I am young master." Alfred said as he came out of the corridor of weapons, where he was cleaning. "You have returned rather early today little one. Were you not enjoying your time at the Watchtower?" Inquired the Englishman.

Robin having swung off his bike when he heard Alfred ran to him and jumped into the man's arms as the opened to receive the brightly colored bundle. "I was having a great time with daddy but I got bored so I made invitations for a tea party at lunch time" smiled the little boy.

"MARVELOUS IDEA" proclaimed Alfred as they took the elevator into the kitchen. 'I may be able to get Master Bruce to eat something after all. If it's coming from the little master there is no way he could refuse.'

"You really think so?" Chirped Robin as he sat on the counter. "Indeed. I do believe we should make some finger sandwiches as well and scones always complimented good tea."

"Yummy! And how about some cake for dessert?" asked Richard. "Of course, we can't forget the cake. For aproximatly how many people should we prepare for?" asked Alfred. Robin thougth for a second "About 30…I think"

"Oh my, well we best get cooking" said Alfred as he opened the cupboards and Robin got out the bread to start making the sandwiches.

* * *

><p>"DAAADDDYYY IM BACK" called out the little bird as he rolled into the monitor womb on his trike, but now there was a red wagon attached to it and in it were cups and containers.<p>

Batman hearing his baby turned from the screens and smiled at the cute sight. Robin parked his trike next to his seat and climbed right onto Batman's lap. " I see Alfred maid his famous butter blended scones" Batman said as he sniffed the air.

The delicious aroma was reminding him that he had yet to eat lunch. "Uh-huh, and cookies, and cake and I made the sandwiches" proclaimed Robin in a proud little voice. "Are you gonna come to my tea party daddy?" asked the Robin.

Now everyone knows that Batman doesn't do _anything_ that involves cute or relaxing (as Bruce Wayne all the time, but never as Batman) But when those big wide eyes looked up at him and those little pink lips curled into a pout it was all he could do to keep from melting into a pile of goo.

"I'll be off in about ten minutes, why don't you go set up and I'll be there shortly?" Batman replied in the most composed voice he could muster.

How Robins face lit up. "Okie dokie" he cried as he slid off the man's lap and raced right out of the room to prepare for the tea party. 'Those eyes could stop wars' thought the Bat as he finished checking on all activity.

"I still think I should have kept the tie" Captain Atom said to Fire as they walked down the hall to the League Lounge. Both were dressed in civilian clothes instead of their Hero uniforms.

"Atom, you look fine. You don't want to look too formal, do you?" asked the green haired Brazilian. She was wearing a nice green dress that matched her hair, while Captain Atom though can't take off his suit still wore some nice khakis and a white button-down.

"Your right" replied Atoms "just the little guy is so nice and considerate. I wanna look like I appreciate his invitation, ya'know?"

"Oh I do. That little baby has a heart of pure gold; I wish I had a baby just like him, could you imagine his baby pictures." Gushed Fire, her accent getting thicker as she imagined a baby like Robin.

They made it to the lounge while they were talking. They went inside and what they found was a site that turned their hearts to putty. Most Heroes had already arrived and were sitting around the table spread with food.

Robin was at the head, sitting comfortably on Batman's lap, pouring two cups of tea, one for him and one for his daddy. He looked up and smiled. "You made it. I think that's everybody."

Fire took a seat close to Robin and Captain took one next to Superman and Diana. The received a cup and took a drink. Everyone was having a nice time. Nice conversation, _delicious _food and of course good company.

Everything was at a state of tranquility. Flash for once wasn't eating fast and took his time to actually savor his food, because by God it was good. Etrigan was minding his table manners. Diana and the rest of the women were taking turns wiping crumbs off of Robins little face. Even the Bat looked like he wasn't about to beat anyone into a bloody pulp.

Then it happened. As they were passing around the cake, everyone passing out a slice to each other **–SPLAT-**. A piece of cake that over to Superman landed on top of Flash's head.

Everyone burst into laughter. Green Lantern was the one who dropped it was clenching his gut. "Ha-ha, you think that's funny? How's about this?" Flash said as he picked a piece of cake up and smashed it in GL's face. "OOHHH" chorused the room.

And that is how the food fight began. By the time it was over everyone except Batman and Robin, who Batman shielded under his cape, was covered in frosting. Robin couldn't stop giggling even when they left the lounge and headed back home.

* * *

><p>" Daddy…" said Richard as he was being tucked into the folds of the giant bed. "Yes my micuta pasare (little bird)?" Asked Bruce as he lied down next to his son and smiled as his baby snuggled into his side.<p>

"Can we have another tea party soon?" Batman held in a grimace at the memory of today and said "When they learn food is for eating, not throwing."

"Okay… night Tati… I wuv you…." Mumbled the baby boy as he drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep.

"Goodnight my little one, I love you too…" whispered Bruce as he lightly placed a kiss on his son's head. And he slept too.

**Show of hands, how many people did I kill with the sweetness? OK, thank you to all of my readers. Pleas review, they make me happy, especially ones that give me ideas. Oh fir my next chapter after the next I think I'll have Richard being taken shopping with the League Women and coming back with plenty of cute clothing. What do you thnk?**

**Peace and love to all! **


	10. Chapter 11

**A.N. Hope everyone likes this chapter, it's going to be about Bruce Wayne at a fundraiser getting in an accident and forgetting practically all his memory so he relies on pure instinct**

**Super Important: Ok I was on Deviant art looking for cute drawings of little Richard Grayson as a kid to give me some inspiration and I came across this: http: /prettyellowcape. deviantart. com/art/Who-wears-short-shorts-273396322 , just don't add the spaces, so from now on when I write, picture Richard in that type of art style because it is so cute that I could almost DIE!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really gotta say it? **

**Fatherly Instincts **

Gotham Park

"Good morning Gotham. This is Vicki Vale from Gotham News here at Gotham Park, were Gotham's favorite billionaire, Bruce Wayne is holding the first benefit fair for the cities orphanages."

The camera moves to show Bruce Wayne on a stand, holding a check and giving it to the mayor in front of the mini roller-coaster that was set in the middle of the park. There was a clapping of the crowed and cameras went off in every direction.

"In a moment I'll try and see if I can get a few words from Mr. Wayne on his reasons and views for the donation… Are we off?" asked Ms. Vale fanning herself with a clipboard she was carrying. "Man Emma, I can't believe you're not into him" Ms. Vale said to the woman ehind the camera.

"Bruce Wayne is like the rugby captain and football star all rolled up into one, plus he's super rich" she continued. "Ok now were off" replied Emma as she lowered the camera off her shoulder.

Vicki Vale's eye went wide and she groaned thinking _'great, no I'm going to look like a total gold digger if I try to go anywhere near him." _

"Look daddy, look, look, look" cried little Richard as he jumped excitedly up and down pointing at the fares wheel. Bruce gave an amused look and hefted the boy onto his shoulders. "Can we go, can we go, can we go?" asked the little child as he wiggled on top of his riding spot.

"Of course my little one, as many times as you want" said Bruce as he smiled up to his son. Bruce as of lately, found himself never being able to resist anything his little bird has asked of him.

He has tried to be a tough yet loving father and not give in too easily, but just the joy that radiates off his baby boy makes him want to spoil him senseless. He was starting to get in line with Richard playing with his hair, trying to make it stand when a microphone was thrust in front of his face.

"Mr. Wayne? Vicki Vale, from Gotham news, I don't suppose a big time billionaire such as your self would have time for a few words?" Ms. Vale asked as she leaned in close to Bruce practically brushing her form against his.

"Of course not Ms. Vale, but could it wait for a while? I promised my son that I would ride the ferries wheel with him" Bruce explained as he lifted Richard from his shoulders and placed him against his chest trying to keep him from the camera as much as possible. The poor little guy was still a bit afraid of those things ever since the party at Harvey Dent's.

"Oh why not the little guy say hello to the city?" asked Vicki as she lowered the microphone to Richard's level. Richard just buried his face into Bruce's coat and shook his head no.

Bruce bounced him a bit in a comforting way and said to Ms. Vale "I apologize, but Richard's very camera shy. I will be glad to answer any questions you may have but for now I should keep my promise to ride the farrier's wheel."

With that Bruce took his place in line and Richard smiled up at his daddy and kept talking how Gotham would look like from high at the top. They were about to get on when

–_**CHRASH-BOOM-POP- **_

Cars were driving through the park and men with guns were shooting in the air, causing panic and confusion. The crowd was in a frenzy trying to get away but more cars just herded them to stay put.

When things were more or less calm one car, black and shiny rode to the middle of the crowd. Out stepped a short well-dressed man with a top hat. "Good day ladies and gentlemen, if I may have your attention? This is a robbery please deposit all valuables into the bags being passed around."

**A.N. Ok so that's the first part of this chapter, I hope you like it. Oh and the first person who can tell me which Batman villain I'm using I will write whatever story they want for my chapter after the next. So if you want to see Robin meet Wally or Speedy or anything just give me your best guess. **

**Bonus: If you want a sneak peak at my next chapter of Robin going shopping with the League women here is a picture I saw on deviant art that inspired me to write it; http:/browse .deviantart. com /?qh=§ion=&q=Merry+Christmas+Dick+Grayson#/d4k6t0f  
><strong>

**Just so you know the art is not mine and all credit to it goes to the artist. **


	11. Chapter 12

**A.N. Hello people, I guess you're all wondering who the villain of my last chapter was. Well the answer is none other than The Penguin. Many of you gave me the right answer and it was hard just to choose one so I have decided to give a chapter to three extra people who also answered right. **

**So the winners are KobrahEdo, rebelwilla, JakeFL, and Badge. CONGRATS! Pm me with your requests and I'll get on them. **

**Fathers' instincts part 2**

"Daddy it's the Penguin" whispered Dick as he and Bruce moved closer to the end of the crowed. _' This is really bad" _thought the dark knight pulling Richard closer to him. _"They have the whole park surrounded, and with all these cameras around there's no way we can change without being noticed." _

Little Richard was waiting for his daddy to make his move and give him his instructions but he couldn't see what they were going to do in this kind of situation. "What's the plan daddy?" asked the little bird as climbed up his daddy's leg and into his arms. "We're going to have to let them get away this time and find them latter tonight"

"HEY YOU WITH THE KID!" An armed goon shouted at Bruce. "Don't even think about running off. We got every part of this place surrounded" he said as he hit Bruce on his back, shoving him hard to the front of the crowd.

"Well, well, MR. Wayne, trying to skip out on your own benefit?"asked Penguin as he swung his umbrella around. "I hear you like giving out a lot of money to good causes, so how about you make a donation to the crime spree program?" He asked as he took of his hat and pushed it forward at Bruce while pointing his umbrella, that was also a shot gun at him.

Bruce pulled out his wallet and took off his watch and placed them into the hat. He hid a smiel because in his watch he implanted a bat tracer that would lead them to Penguin latter. "Thank you for your generosity Mr. Wayne. Now what about the little one right here?" asked Penguin as he pointed his umbrella at Dick who at this point was clinging to his father's side, playing the part of a very scared child.

"He doesn't have anything of value that you would want Penguin. He's just a child don't involve him" said Bruce as he moved Dick behind him out of sight.

"NO BODY MOVE!" was heard from a megaphone. It was Jim Gordon. He and a whole squad of police were riding in and surrounding the park. "Damn! I don't have time for this" cursed penguin. " Grab all the loot boys and let's get out of here!" Penguin shouted as he fired into the sky causing the crowed to panic.

This caused the police to open fire on the goons as they tried to get away. Everyone started running around trying to get clear and take cover from the stray bullets. In the confusion Bruce and Dick got separated from each other. Bruce frantically searched for his little boy shouting his name, trying to make his way through the crowd of running civilians.

At the same time Dick was trying hard to find his daddy. In the panic he was picked up and carried by the crowd untill he was able to grab onto a light pole and pull himself away from the stampede of people. He looked for his daddy and then saw him by the ticket booth.

"DADDY!" he called and ran as fast as he could trying not to get stomped by anyone. He was almost there when, he tripped and landed on his hands and knees. He gave a cry of pain that turned into a loud wail. Trained by the Batman or not skinned hands and knees _hurt._

Bruce heard this and instantly felt relief at seeing his son, but it only lasted momentarily when he heard a snapping noise. The support beam for the stage that was right next to Dick cracked and started to fall forward.

Bruce ran at a speed the Flash would be jealous of and threw himself right onto Dick before he was crushed, shielding him from the blow of the heavy beam. He gave a grunt of pain before falling unconscious with Dick still curled up against his chest.

"Someone call a hospital!" Vicki Vale yelled while the camera was still shooting everything that just happened. From when Penguin first arrived to the heroic rescue of Mr. Wayne and now Ms. Vale going into her purse trying to find her phone.

Jim Gordon ran to Bruce and with six other men was able to lift the heavy beam off. At that moment the paramedics arrived and lifted the two into the ambulance and speed off to Gotham Hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham hospital<strong>

Alfred, seeing the news, was at the hospital waiting for the doctor with news on the condition of his two charges. He was pacing with worry and wondered as to what was taking so long. There was a rush of steps and he saw Oliver Queen, Clark Kent and Barry Allen all running to him.

"How is he" "Was he badly hurt" "What about Dick" They all asked in a flurry of questions. "Please calm yourselves. I am not sure of their conditions yet. The doctors have not told me anything!" said the old English man in a dejected voice.

Everyone frowned at Alfred's sad expression and tried their best to be positive. Clark sat next to the older man and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulders, while Barry paced and Oliver kept looking at his watch every ten seconds.

After what felt like hours but was more like ten minutes Dr. Leslie came out and walked up to them. " Bruce got a blow to the head and is going to have a very nasty bump there for a while and a badly bruised back, but otherwise he'll be ok. Dick got a little bruise on his for head and skins on his hands and knees but nothing more. They're going to be ok" she said. Everyone gave a sigh of relief. "Can we go see them?" asked Clark in a hopeful voice "They're both still asleep but I think it would be ok" she said as she led them to the room that held Bruce and Dick.

Just as Dr. Leslie said they were still sound asleep. Dick was lying face down on top of Bruce's bear chest, his arms were folded under him and very soft snores left his lips. Bruce on the other had had an arm protectively over Dick's back as if subconsciously trying to keep him there, making sure he was safe.

The group smiled at the sight. Alfred sat on a chair next to the bed and relaxed into it. Clark and Oliver stood at the opposite end keeping vigil of their friend and his son, smiling every so often when Dick would move slightly or make cute little noises in his sleep. Barry was even so bold as to pull out his phone and take pictures.

"_I can sooo use this as black mail latter" _thought the speedster with an evil grin. "You're sending those to us too, right?" asked Oliver as he pulled out his phone. "Oh yeah" said Barry as he messaged them the pics. Alfred just smiled at the younger men's antics.

Then after a few minutes Bruce started to stir and mumble. His mind was groggy and it felt like his head was full of cotton. _"There's something warm on my chest" _he thought as he regained his consciousness when he opened his bleary eyes. He looked down and saw a cute little angle sleeping on his chest, sucking his thumb lightly.

"_Oh I guess I died and this little angel is here to great me" _thought the confused man, but before he could keep going with this trein of thought, Barry jumped into his vision and said "Bruce, your awake!"

"_Bruce? Does this guy mean me?" _"We're glad you two are ok, you scared us there for a second" said Clark as he sat next to the man. "Bruce what's wrong?" asked Queen as he noticed the look of confusion and mistrust in the man's eyes.

Bruce sat up carefully, making sure not to wake the little angel in his arms and cradling him close. For some reason every fiber of his being was telling him "protect this baby" and Bruce always listened to his instincts...always.

He looked at each of them and with a raised eyebrow asked "Who are all of you?"

**Alright then, hope you all like it. Oh and before I forget I am looking for a betta. Anyone interested? Plz PM me if you are and plz. Review because they make me happy and motivated to write more. Oh and next chapter will be continuation of this arc.**

**Peace and Love to all!**


	12. Chapter 13

**A.N. Ok this will be the second to last chapter of this arc and then we'll move on to little Richard shopping with the League Women. My inspiration from the next chapter came from this mega cute pic I found on Deviant Art. The link to it is http:/ browse. deviantart. com/ ?qh=§ion=&q=Merry+Christmas+Robin#/d4k6t0f (Just close the spaces and your good) **

**Father Instinct's part3**

Everyone just stood there in shock until the silence was finally broken by Barry when he said "Oh crap. He really doesn't know who we are." "Barry! Richard might hear you" reprimanded Clark while Ollie slapped him across the head. "Oww! But he's asleep. He wouldn't hear me anyways' wined Barry as he rubbed his head. _"These people are crazy"_ thought Bruce quirking an eyebrow.

"Master Bruce, what is the last thing you can remember?" asked Alfred as he stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Bruce felt calmer with the older English man and didn't move his hand away. "I remember… this fear and then pain in my chest", said Bruce placing a hand on his head trying to recall more. "Then there was darkness and blood… lots of blood and round white tears…and then I woke up", he finished and shook his head in pain at the memory of that day.

"Nothing else, then?", asked Alfred. Bruce just shook his head no. "So who are all of you?" asked the billionaire once more. Everyone looked around at each other and in a silent conversation agreed that it would be best to only stick with the basics to not overwhelm their friend.

Clark decided to be the one to explain the situation. "I'm Clark Kent, a reporter for the Daily Planet. This is Barry Allen, a forensic scientist from Keystone city. And Oliver Queen, is a business owner in Star City. You don't remember us but we're all your friends and we came because we were all concerned for you. Alfred here is your butler and he has raised you since you were very young."

"Oh, I see…" said Bruce in a calm tone. "And this little child? I don't remember him but I feel that he is very important to me" Bruce gestured to Dick who was still sleeping comfortably in his arms. Oliver stepped in this time "His name is Richard Grayson Wayne and he's your son. You adopted him around a year ago when his parents died."

"Uuuaahh" said child had started to wake up and gave an audible yawn that made Bruce and the others chuckle in amusement. Blinkingly the child looked up to see that his daddy was looking down at him with a look of trying to remember a lost memory. "Tati(daddy)?" said the little bird, cocking his head to one side. He could tell that there was something different about his daddy but he did not know what.

"I am your daddy?" asked the dark haired man with a confused yet happy look in his eyes. Although he could not remember this child he could feel the sense of warmth and joy radiating from himself when the little boy placed a loving hand on his cheek. "You are my daddy, aren't you?" asked the baby boy in a soft tone.

At this Barry came to the side of the bed and said "Hey little guy. Don't worry. It's Bruce alright, but the thing is when he hit his head it made him lose almost all of his memory, so he doesn't exactly know anyone, not even himself" explained the speedster in an almost too fast pace but was able to get the message across.

"Did you forget about me?" asked the little bird in an almost scared tone. "I can't remember names, but I do remember pain then darkness, then warmth. I think that warmth is you because I didn't hurt when I opened my eyes and saw you. That made the baby boy beam with joy as he threw himself into his father's arms and hugged him as tight as he could. Everyone just smiled and was relieved that for the most part their friend was ok.

After talking with Dr. Leslie and asking for her advice, she said that the memory loss was mostly caused from the blunt force trauma and that it would be hard to say when or if Bruce would get his memory back. "Ok maybe one of us should stay with Bruce for a while till he gets back to normal. I mean I don't think it would be such a good idea if he accidentally found out he was the 'you know who' before his memory gets back" said Barry as he and the others walked down the hall of the hospital, back to the room where they left Bruce and Dick to gat some more much needed rest.

"I believe that would be for the best. While I take care of the manor and the Cave, it would be a great help to have someone around that could keep an eye on Master Bruce and young Richard" said Alfred.

**In front of the hospital **

Reporters were gathered everywhere in front of the hospital hoping to get some coverage of what had happened to Bruce Wayne. Among them was Vicky Vale with genuine concern for both Bruce and little Richard. "Ohh, that poor baby, I hope he wasn't hurt too badly" said Vicky to the camera woman Emma. "Are you talking about the kid or Bruce Wayne?" asked Emma wiggling her eyebrows. "Emma! This is serious. Who knows what their condition could be and Mr. Wayne was so heroic for shielding his little boy."

"LOOK SOMEONES COMING OUT!" shouted a man from another news station. Everyone ran up to the doors when Dr. Leslie came out along with Alfred who were trying to make way through the crowd. "Dr. Leslie, dr. Leslie, what can you tell us on the condition of Mr. Wayne and his adopted son!" they kept asking.

Leslie new that they wouldn't be able to get out without giving them something so she informed them of Bruce's amnesia and injuries along with Dick's. While they were focused on her Alfred was able to move away and get masters Bruce and Richard along with Oliver, Clark and Barry surrounding them like human shields out of the building unnoticed. They were almost to the car when-

"HEY LOOK, Mr. WAYNE'S OVER THERE!" shouted a rather observant reporter. Everyone rushed over and bombarded them with questions. "Mr. Wayne is it true you have amnesia, what about the little one does he have it too, will you be continuing with the charity events, what will you do now?" Clark, Oliver, and Barry did their best as body guards and tried to keep everyone from getting to their friend.

Unfortunately one stubborn photographer slipped through and got to Bruce and Richard that were following Alfred to the car. He snuck up on them and before Clark or the others could stop him snapped a picture of Bruce and Richard. The flash of the camera caused Bruce to cringe in annoyance but caused poor Richard to cry out in fright.

This only made the photographer more intrigued and aimed more shots at the little boy making him cry even more. Bruce instinctively swopped up the little boy and cradled him close. In anger of his precious baby being frightened, Bruce gave a deep almost feral growl and **–crack- **punched the guy out on his ass.

Everyone went silent from shock and the reporters and popparatzy all took a couple of steps back. Clark and Oliver chose this moment to grab both of Bruce's arms and literally dragged him as fast as they could to the car. Barry and Alfred took a moment to see if the guy was alright before following. They hoped in and Alfred drove out of there.

"Are you alright micuta pasari (little bird)?" asked Bruce looking down at the tear streaked face of the child he held lovingly to his chest. "Tati, you called me little bird…" beamed Richard while trying to wipe away his tears with a chubby little fist. "It felt right to" said Bruce as he leaned down and placed a kiss to the little guys forehead.

"I guess that father instinct doesn't go away with memory lost" said Barry in a kind tone. "_Damn straight"_ though Oliver, remembering the bloody nose and two missing front teeth of that photographer. "We'll have to work on his people skills, though" said Clark remembering the same thing.

**A/N Okay so I hope you liked. Please send me reviews for more. Next chapter will be last part of this arc, and then "Shopping with my Aunties" and after that I'll start on the request fics I promised the winners. So yeah. **

**Peace and Love to ALL **


	13. Chapter 14

**A/n Been a while I know but I've been busy with school and stuff. Not to mention writers block. Also I've been a bit sad b/c my other stories haven't had that many reviews. But I'm determined to get to the next chapter and to fulfill my promise to those I said I would write their request. So Read, review and enjoy! **

**Father instincts last part**

**Wayne Manor early morning **

Loud snores where coming from the big mass that was lying on the massive bed. The chest of the man was rising and falling in sync with his loud inhales and exhales of his breath. Suddenly the bundle of tangled blankets that was pressed at his side started to move. The blankets fell slowly unwound themselves to reveal a small, raven haired child with blinking blue eyes.

The sleepy child rubbed his eyes with his little bandage wrapped fist and yawned in a way that reminded one of a kitten. He looked to the mountain of a man next to him and smiled as he lifted himself onto the big man's chest and crawled up, right till they were face to face.

He placed a little hand on Bruce's nose and pinched in close using all his fingers. Bruce couldn't breathe from his nose making his lips to flap like a horse when he exhaled "Pppbbbpbpbpbbp…" High pitched giggles from Richard filled the room, waking Bruce. "Huh, wha..?" went he confused man as he sat up.

This caused Dick to roll backwards still giggling at his daddy's expression. Bruce looked down and remembered that this little child was his and did what any other father would do in this situation. He grabbed the little one and started tickling him for all he was worth.

"Ayyyyyy! Daddy! IT TICKLES! STOP! IT TICKLES!" Cried the child in gasps and laughter, struggling to get away from the man that was holding him to the bed. Finally when Bruce loosened just enough, Dick crawled under the sheets making a lump, but presumably "disappearing" from sight. Bruce decided to play along.

"Now where oh where has my little bird gone?" he asked while turning over pillows. "WHAT'S GOING ON!" yelled Oliver as he ran into the room with his bow armed at the ready. "Bruce, I heard screaming. I thought someone might of broken in." He rambled in confusion as he saw his fellow billionaire unharmed.

"I'm ok." Said Bruce putting a finger to his lips in a sshhh sign, pointing to the little form moving its way under the blanket. "I just seem to have lost my bird. Have you seen him?" Smiling Oliver played along. "No, I don't believe I have. I would think little bird would be in trees. Why don't we go check?"

With that the two men left the room and waited on either side of the door till they heard the patter of little feet run across the room. Dick swung the door open calling "Here I am!" and ran out only to be swung up from behind by Bruce as he was brought into a bear hug. "There you are." Repeated Bruce with a smile.

Oliver just enjoyed the sight, happy for his longtime friend to show genuine peace and happiness.

* * *

><p>Clark decided that while Bruce was out of commission he would fill in for him at night as the Batman. Harder than he could imagine but with Alfred's help and instruction he managed not to screw things up. Both Barry and Oliver stayed last night and with a speedster appetite the food was pretty much gone in moments.<p>

"Barry, you ate almost everything. We hardly got any food." Complained Oliver as he searched through the cabinets of the kitchen. "Well with Bruce being Mr. stocked for every possibility, I thought this place was supposed to be to be packed for everything?" Said Barry looking at Bruce, who just cocked his head in confusion.

"Oh right, Amnesia. Sorry Bruce." Said Barry as he took a sip off coffee, the only thing that they still had. Dick was playing on the table in front of Bruce, using the flowers from the vase to make a face. "Richard! Don't sit on the table. You're not a tea pot." Said Oliver as he picked the child up and placed him on the floor. "Sometimes I am." Piped up Dick, "Here is my handle, here is my spout, tip me over an pour me out" sand the child, making the motions of tipping to one side.

Oliver tried to keep a straight stern face but that was too cute not to smile at. Suddenly Alfred, seaming to of popped out of thin air was beside the men and said "I did not have time to restock the groceries with all the excitement of yesterday and last night's activities" said the English man as he handed each of them a copy of the morning paper.

"It's Ok Alfred. How about the guys and I all go get the groceries? It'll give us something to do and won't be too much a strain to Bruce" said Barry. "I don't mind going out but what's a grocery store?" asked Bruce bouncing Dick up and down on his lap. "He did know what one was before he got hit in the head, right Alfred?" asked Oliver. "Yes, he did. It would seem that many memories were jumbled around" sighed the butler.

**Grocery store**

It was a weekday so the store was fairly vacant. Each of the men had a list of food and decided to meet back at the counter in an hour. Richard was with Bruce, riding in the seat of a shopping cart. He swung his feat happily, humming a little tune Bruce sang to him when he had trouble sleeping. It was one his mommy sang to him when she was still alive and Bruce learned it to sing to Richard when he came to live with him.

Remembering the tune, Bruce started softly singing, while shopping. "Which one does Alfred get?" asked Bruce to Dick holding up two different brands of bread. "That one" pointed Dick to the "white slice" brand with the purple pocadots on the plastic cover. They did this for alost every item. Bruce would ask if what he got was the right thing and Richard would say either yes or no. When they reached the last item on the list it turned out to be by the cashier section and decided to head there and meet up with the others. They were all placing their items on the conveyer belt, when a group of men in dark clothes came into the store. One of them pulled out a gun and shot it at the ceiling.

"OKAY LISTEN UP!" Yelled the goon, "NO BODY MAKE NO MOVE NO BODY DIES. NOW EMPTY UP ALL THEM REGISTERS. NOW!" Yelled the guy as the rest of his group came to each register and grabbed the cash from it. Barry and Oliver used the distraction the muggers caused to quietly disappear and change into hero mode. But Bruce simply pulled Richard close to him and tried to keep him as far away from these bad men as possible.

One cashier pushed a silent alarm button under the desk but was noticed by the creep with a gun. "Big mistake" said the goon as he pulled the gun on him. "That's not gonna help us any" tried to reason another one. "It'll make Me feel good" he said. Right when he was about to pull the trigger an arrow shot the gun out of his hand.

Flash ran and collected the guns out of the creep's hands and Green Arrow shot of arrow nets to trap them. But one unnoticed one grabbed a woman and held her in front of him gun to her face. "No one move, or she gets it!" yelled the guy, hand shaking. Bruce couldn't stand by and do nothing and from behind grabbed the guy's wrist and twisted it behind his back, making him drop the gun.

"OOWWW! Let Me Go" struggled the man as he used his wait to nock himself and Bruce back making them crash into a pyramid of canned soup. "Daddy!" cried Richard as he ran to the toppled over cans. He tossed aside the cans frantically one by one in search for his father. Flash rounded up the criminals while Oliver went to help the little boy.

"Ooowwch…" groaned Bruce as he emerged from under the cans. "Owww" he repeated as he grabbed his head in pain. "What happened? What am I doing in a Supermarket?" he asked. "Daddy, are you OK?" cried the little child as he grabbed his father in a death grip. "Yeah, I'm fine and I think I that clonk on the head made me remember everything again," he said as he returned the hug.

"Glad to see you're alright." Said Oliver, giving Bruce a hand up, "and glad to have you back…" he whispered, so only Bruce and Dick could hear. Bruce nodded once and after a few statements to the police took his groceries and headed back home, with his little bird happily chirping in excitement of telling Alfred.

* * *

><p>" In celebration of Master Bruce's memory, I shall prepare a feast and all League members are invited" announced the butler. "I appreciate the gesture Alfred but how about a dinner for just the five of us. With Clark's and Barry's appetite we'll be out of food again by tomorrow." Smiled Bruce as Richard started pulling out pots and pans from the cupboards. "Can we have ice cream for dessert, Tati?" asked Dick.<p>

"What's ice cream without cake?" asked Bruce as he placed Dick onto the counter. "And what is cake without tea?" asked Alfred "I think I shall require the use of both my little teapots for this dinner" stated Alfred and ruffled Dick's hair. "Tip me over and pour me out" sang Dick again.

**A/n next chapter the ladies of the league take their favorite birdie out shopping. Will Richard survive the maternal instinct that drives women to dress him in every cute piece of clothing they can find, will Bruce? Find out next time in A Fathers Comfort. **

**Please review, they make me happy and inspired to write more.**

**PEACE AND LOVE TO ALL **


	14. Chapter 15

**A.N. HELLO FAITHFUL READEARS! My sincerest apologies for not writing in a while, there is a good reason for it. I am now the newest vigilant crime fighter known as "Radical" and spend most of my nights fighting bad guys. Just kidding, but how awesome would that be! Real reason is that I got a new job and with finals coming up I hardly had any time to write up any new material. So if I go through several weeks of no updates don't worry because I promise, if I don't intend to finish a story I'll ask for someone else to adopt it for me. BUT for now ENJOY THE FLUFF.**

**Shopping with my aunties **

**Wayne building**

Bruce Wayne was considered by all a party boy but when things got serious so did he. No one could say he wasn't a hard worker at the office. This is where we find him today, working on his computer trying to finish some business deal while his son played nearby, constructing a city with wooden blocks.

* * *

><p>He smiled as he heard little giggles when Richard managed to make a block castle. He remembered that he needed to retrieve some files from his assistant so he stood and walked to Richard. He knelt down by his baby boy and patted his head affectionately before saying "I have to go down a floor to get something. Will you be a good boy and wait here till I come back?"<p>

The little boy looked a little sad that his daddy was going to leave but he knew that the sooner his daddy was done with work the sooner they can spend the day all to themselves. With a brave face Dick nodded his head and said in a small yet clear voice "Okie dokie. I'll be a good boy and wait right here daddy." Bruce smiled at his boy and placed a light kiss on his head before leaving Richard to play with the building blocks.

Richard was about to put the last block on his new castle when he heard a familiar, feminine voice ask "Now where's your daddy?" He turned to see his aunty Diana and aunty Shyera standing in the door way. "Aunty Shyera, Aunty Diana!" cried the child in joy as he ran to them and hugged their legs.

"Oh you sweet little angel!" Cooed Diana, lifting him into her arms and hugging him to her chest. "Shouldn't your daddy be looking after you?" asked Shyera tickling his tummy. "I'm right here" Said a deep voice from behind the two women. Bruce was standing right there, files in hand.

"Is there a reason for you two being here?" asked Bruce walking past them and taking his seat at his desk. "Can't we come over and say hi?" Scoffed Shyera, crossing her arms. Both women were dressed in casual clothing. Disguised from their hero personas and now were regular citizens. Shyera wore black slacks with a white top that was visible under her long trench coat that hid her wings.

Diana was dressed in office wear. Her hair pulled into a bun along with glasses framing her face. She was still beautiful but not as obvious as Wonder Woman. "You never seemed to want to before" stated Bruce in a neutral tone, still working. "Well you haven't been hiding this little cherub from us before. Come on Bruce, we haven't seen the baby bird since last week" complained Shyera as she toke Dick from Diana and tossed him up and down.

Dick squealed in delight from the ride. "We know you're busy, so why not we take him with us shopping. You have a lot to do and I bet he'll get bored staying here for so long" reasoned Diana. "Would you like coming with me and aunt Shyera to the mall to shop Richard?" asked Diana in a motherly way.

"Can I daddy?" asked the little boy as he wiggled out of their grasp and summer salted to the older man's chair. Bruce picked Dick up under the shoulders and placed him sitting on top the desk before asking "Will you behave and not wander off like you did last time?" in a serious yet light tone.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Dick looking down at his shoes. Bruce placed his hand under his chin and lifted his little face up lightly so that Dick would look at him in the eye. "It's ok, just promise that things won't turn up like last time" said Bruce lightly. "I promise, I promise!" piped the six year old.

"What happened last time?" asked the two women in unison. "I don't want to go into it right now…" trailed off Bruce as he shook his head at the memory of the day when he first took Dick to Gotham's central mall. Oh the humanity…..

* * *

><p><strong>In front of the Wayne building <strong>

"Just be sure to keep an eye on him and if he gets hungry he can have lunch at the cafeteria, but nothing with excessive sugar, that gives him a tummy acke. If he starts to feel drowsy make sure he has his blanket or he won't take his nap and/ "BRUCE" yelled both women in unison. "We got it!" they said as they finished strapping Dick in the car while Bruce handed them a bag of stuff they would need.

"Honestly your more of a mother than either of us" smirked Shyera as she got into the car. Bruce just rolled his eyes and leaned into the back seat to give Richard a warm kiss on his cheek. "You know what to do if you get lost?" asked the older man as he handed the little boy a cell phone. Smiling the little boy said "Push the number one and call you daddy." "Right, now make sure you listen to your aunties." "Uh-huh, bye-bye daddy" waved the little bird as they rode off.

**A/n okay, hope you all enjoyed part 1 next part will be the mall and then the request I've promised all of you. Thanks for being so patient with me. I know it can be a pain to wait for updates. PLEASE REVIEW! They make me super happy. Anyone interested in seeing what happened to Bruce and Dick on their first trip to the mall? **


	15. Chapter 16

**A/N Sorry to all my readers for not posting lately. My folks have been fighting non-stop for I don't know how long and to make things worse-its usually about me! They don't even realize how much they're making me feel like crud. Sorry to rant… well todays calmer than usual so it gave me some thinking time to be able to post. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Shopping with my aunties part 2**

Richard was bouncing with delight. He hasn't been to the mall since the 'incident', as his daddy calls it, a few months ago. He never thought that the crabs would be so snappy, or that the fountain in the middle of the mall wasn't a swimming pool.—Oh, but that's a story for another time.

Richard was happily holding one of his aunties hands in each of his. Diana and Shyera were smiling as they heard the giggles coming from the little boy as they swung him back and forth every now and then. "Which store should we go to first?" inquired Shyera to Diana and Richard.

"Well we did come here for some clothes but I doubt Dick would have much fun picking out women's clothes, would you?" asked Diana knelling down to Dick's eyelevel. The child just smiled and said "I don't mind, my mamica would take me shopping all the times. I would help her get all her cloths 'cus she said I was the bestest instead of tati."

"Then why not we go check this one out?" asked Shyera, pointing across the way to a store boutique, that had cloths for every age of women and young girls. "That looks like a lovely shop," said Diana as she picked Robin up and they walked in, "Oh those shoes are gorgeous!" exclaimed Diana as she got a better look at the ones that were right at the window display.

"Welcome!" a sails lady, who was wearing a cute sundress and a pair of flowery sandals greeted, the two warriors and child. "How can I be of service to you?" she asked cheerily. "You have pretty flowers on your dress" commented Richard cutely before the two women could say anything. At this the sails lady gave her full attention to Dick and went "Aawww—thank you—aren't you such a CUTIE!"

Diana and Shyera just smiled at her reaction, recalling that theirs weren't all that different from when they first met Robin. "So are you here helping your mommies shop?" she asked Richard handing him a grape lolly-pop she got out of her pocket. "Actually we're his aunt's" explained Shyera, while Diana tried to stop her laughter.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I just thought… well that is… you two are so natural with him, and I assumed-" "It's quite all right" Diana cut in "I actually feel complimented" she smiled while Shyera just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>It's was official. After two whole hours of watching the ladies try almost everything on, Richard died of boredom. Hence the reason he was motionless under a giant pile of shoes, clothing and accessories that the two women said 'they just had to have'. "I think that's all for now, we still have other places to look at." Diana said as she added another pair of shoes to the pile.<p>

"We're getting more?" piped up Richard from inside the pile. "Richard! Are you in there?" asked Shyera in shock as she frantically dug him out. "Right here!" he said popping his little form out from under the clothes. "Oh… don't you look so adorable!" cooed the two women. Richard was confused at what they meant, until he noticed that in the jumbled mess somehow a boutique hat made its way onto his head.

"That color suits you so well" said Diana as she lifted him out of the pile. "That's actually part of an outfit" said the sails lady "It comes in children's size and matching shoes and choker" she continued bringing forth the items. "Oh, you would look so cute in this" said Shyera as she held up the top and skirt in front of her to Dick.

"But aren't they meant for girls?" asked Richard with a confused expression on his face. "Not exactly", tried to explain Diana "there are many places were men wear skirts, like Scotland, and the Greeks and Romans always wore gowns." 'a long time ago' she left out because-damn it-she wanted to she Richard in that outfit. Shyera and the sails lady feeling the same considering their rapid nods and agreements.

"Well… ok," shrugged the little boy in passiveness "it does look pretty" he said as he walked into the changing room, clothes in hand. When he stepped out he looked like an absolute doll. He was beyond adorable. "Let's see how you look in this one?" asked Shyera holding up another outfit, "and then this one!" piped in Diana "and this one would go so well with his eyes" chimed in the sales lady.

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne walked into the mall and headed straight for the food court. That's were Diana texted she, Shyera and Richard would be a few minutes ago when he called her after he finished work. As he passed the mall he made a note "No birds flying around, no fish in the fountain, no bunnies attaching no wreckage of any kind…" he sighed in relief. "I'm glad there was no repeat of the last time I brought Dick over" he thought shaking his head, while trying to push away the memory of that day.<p>

He finally made it to the crowded cafeteria and looked around the room to find Shyera sitting by herself with probably a truck load of shopping bags piled around the table she was sitting at. He walked over to her and asked "Where's Dick?" "Nice to see you too" Shyera said sarcastically, "Diana took him to the bathroom."

"Dou you think you and Diana bought enough or are you just taking your time buying out the whole mall?" he deadpanned, as he sat across from her. "For your information, almost half of these are for Richard" she huffed in annoyance. "Oh, here they come" she said pointing behind Bruce. "DADDY!" He heard the cry of his little baby bird before he could turn around.

Suddenly he found that in his lap was seated a little girl wearing a frilly dress, bows in her hair and cute clunky boots. "What? Excuse me little girl but I think your mistaken…" Bruce said carefully. "Daddy it's me" said the girl in Richard's voice, smiling. Bruce's eyes widen and his jaw fell open. Dick was so…. So…so…CUTE! He thought.

'NO! Bad. Bad. Bad Thoughts', he said to himself, shaking his head. But those big blue eyes and rosy cheeks—they were too much. He hugged the little boy in his lap and nuzzled his cheeks. "You're so adorable!" he exclaimed. Shyera and Diana high fived each other as if saying "Success".

**Hope you all enjoyed. Please review and leave a comment. Catch you next time!**


	16. Chapter 17

**AN. I know it's been a while since my last update. I've been preoccupied by a whole bunch of stiff I won't get into so as not to delay the story. **

**This is a request chapter that I promised the winners a while back, sorry it took so long. First up is JakeFL; who asked for anything featuring Dr. Pamela Isley, aka Poison Ivy. **

**p.s. thanks for listening JakeFL, me and my folks are getting along better now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any DC characters. Any original characters while be identified with a * thank you very much. **

**Ch18: Mommy loved Orchards**

**Wayne Cemetery**

It was a nice spring morning. The sun was warm. The wind was light, and birds were singing their songs of love. "Mommy loved days like these" sighed the little boy as he placed a rose onto the grave of his father and an orchard on the one of his mother.

The man beside him mirrored the child's actions with his own by placing two white roses on the graves of his parents. His family was deceased now for over a decade, and yet the pain was still as fresh and painful as the first day.

He didn't have to imagine how Richard felt. He knew…and it clawed at his heart all the more-knowing that another soul hurt the way he did.

"It's mommy's birthday today" continued the little boy, trying his best to hold back his little whimpers while wiping away the strand of tears that had overflowed from his big, blue, and pained eyes.

Bruce leaned down and scoped the child from under his arms and brought him into his embrace. The child nuzzled his face into the older man's broad chest and just cried. "Ssshhh, ssshhh, It's ok… I know it hurts…. I know…" cooed Bruce as he rubbed Dick's back in slow, soothing circles.

Soon Dick's cries became hiccups and then just sniffles which later became light snores. The poor boy cried himself to sleep.

**Back at the manor**

'About time for master Bruce and Richard to be getting home' thought the old butler as he walked around the foyer, absently dusting off a vase as he glanced at the clock on the wall. No sooner had he thought that he heard the doorbell ring.

He promptly walked over to the door and with a smile opened it to his charge. "Master Bruce, how was your trip with young master Richard to see your…." Trailed off Alfred when he saw the state of the child he saw as a grandson.

"My word what happened?" asked the butler as he walked with Bruce through the house. "It would seem that today is Mary Grayson's birthday. Richard was rather upset and started to cry, so I brought him back home."

He entered his room and after pushing aside the covers he placed Richard down lightly and tucked him in for a nap. He sighed sadly and left the room.

"What am I gonna do Alfred?" asked Bruce as he deflated into the chair in his office. The old butler pored a cup of tea and handed it to the younger man. "I know exactly how he feels… I went through it myself."

Alfred made another cup for himself and said "Do you remember how you got through the first year?" Asked Alfred, with a slight frown at the memory.

"**Painfully**. But luckily you and Leslie were there to bring me back from my more self-destructive times. I don't think Richard would go so far as I did, but the possibility, Alfred, it worries me."

Bruce looked up at the portrait of his mother and father and suddenly—it hit him. "You and Leslie" mumbled Bruce . "What was that master Bruce?" inquired Alfred as he came to stand at his side. "I didn't turn out worse than I did because you and Dr. Leslie were always there to help me through things. You became parental figures to me Alfred."

"Yes and you still turned out to closing your heart off from everyone and everything other than your mission, that is, until master Richard came around" sighed the older man at his failure to bring up Bruce.

"But Richard's not me…and I don't want him to be. Every boy needs a father but he also needs a mother. What Richard really misses is his mother and I can't be that for him and I doubt you'd want to fill in that roll."

"Heels don't suit me sir" deadpanned Alfred, taking a sip of his tea. "I won't ask how you know that" said Bruce with a slight smirk. "Is there a point to this sudden realization of the need for a motherly figure?" asked Alfred.

"Yes, there is" said Bruce placing his chin onto his folded hands "I think it's time for me to start thinking about getting married."

**a/n I know there isn't any mention of poison Ivy yet but be patient, you'll see her soon. Now for my next chapter word gets out that BRUCE WAYNE is looking for a long lasting relationship for marriage and Gotham goes crazy trying to compete to be the next Mrs. Wayne. If you guys have any request as to who you want to see competing for Bruce, like Selina Kyle, Diana, Dinah or any other Gotham femail character I'm forgetting let me know in a review. **

**PEACE AND LOVE TO ALL **


	17. Chapter 18

**a/n I think some of you have gotten the wrong information. I'm not planning on Bruce getting married (would defiantly ruin father/son fluff storyline) I'm just planning on women fighting for him and wanted opinions in which women you wanted to see fighting. Sorry for the misconception, hope I didn't break any ones hope. **

**Looking for a wife **

"I think it's time for me to start thinking about getting married." Those words were echoing in the butlers head. He was frozen on the spot, tea cup to his lips and still not drinking a drop, eyes wide in shock and disbelief.

"Alfred..? _Alfred_?" questioned Bruce as he came in front of his old friend and started to wave his hand back and forth in front of the older man's face. "Are you there, **Alfred**?" Still no movement. "**ALFRED**! _Snap Out Of It_!" Bruce yelled, before taking two fingers to his lips and blew a shrill whistled next to the man's head.

Finally, Alfred's spell like state was broken. The cup fell from his fingers as he shook his head briefly. "My apologize, master Bruce…It's just such…sudden news. Are you sure about this?" asked Alfred, bending down to clean up the mess from his tea cup.

"I just want Richard to be able to not feel so lonely when I'm gone. I try to be with him as much as possible but I can't bring him along for everything and I think having a mother around would be helpful. As much as I want to, I don't always have the right parenting points."

"I think you do rather well...for a man that runs around in tights at night" mumbled the older man. "Well if your set on it, I believe there is nothing further to discuss," said Alfred walking out the door. 'I thought he'd be _happier_, after all the times he's tried to convince me to settle down,' though Bruce before he heard "YEESSS!"

Bruce rushed out to find Alfred in the kitchen doing the running man. "Daddy...?" said a little voice in a whisper. Bruce looked down to find Richard with tussled up hair looking in at the kitchen from behind the doorway, exactly as Bruce was doing. "Is Alfred having…a seez…sezz…seizure?" asked Dick, having trouble coming up with the word.

Bruce had to laugh at that. "No, baby bird. He's just…. A bit excited and happy about some news I told him" said Bruce looking back in to see his butler, at the age of sixty-two, spin on his heels and do a split. Dick's hands flew to his mouth in an attempt to keep his ferocious giggles under control.

"Oookaaayy, maybe really, really happy about the news" said Bruce picking Dick up and walking them back to the living room, trying to get the image of Alfred dancing out of his mind.

**Wayne enterprises **

"Mr. Wayne? Lucious Fox, to see you" said the voice from the speaker on Bruce's desk. "Thank you Mindy, send him in" replied Bruce, going back to the mountain of files that were on his desk.

Lucious Fox walked in with a good ten similar folders in his hands. "Bruce, I brought what you asked, but I don't see how I can be of much help with...what is it that you're doing, exactly?" asked the ageing African man as he set the stack onto the-already cluttered-desk, not noticing that it sat right on top of the inter-com.

"You can help me greatly in this Lucious" said Bruce as he tried to organize the stacks in front of him. "You were one of my father's closest friends and you are one of my most trusted confidants, I need your opinion in something that could change-not only my life-but of those I care about and I had hope that your wisdom could help me."

"Bruce, you know that I would help you in any way I can" replied Lucious taking a seat and a folder and reading it over in confusion, "but I have to admit I am a bit confused…"

* * *

><p>Unbeknown to the two men, the entire floor of the office had stopped what they were doing and gathered around the speaker-phone on Mindy's desk to hear the conversation. Apparently a stack of files was resting on the speaker in Bruce's office that was making their conversation audible to other people.<p>

Mindy at first notice of her bosses mistake was going to turn it off but the info had already gotten a lot of people interested and heck, anything to do with the boss and Lucious Fox was always jucy. So she let it on and now there she was with the workers trying to hear what was so important.

* * *

><p>"All these are files of women you've dated or are good friends with Bruce. Are you trying to find another secretary?" asked Lucious, humorously. Mindy gave a small gasp, and clenched her hands in hope that that wasn't the case. "Actually Lucious, I'm trying to find a wife" replied Bruce. <strong>"WHAT!"<strong> exclaimed the older man in surprise, only to be echoed by the whole floor.

"What was that about outside?" asked Bruce as he heard the commotion, quirking an eyebrow. "Never mind that now, Bruce. Not that I'm not happy, but _why_ are you looking for a wife. "In all honesty… I want to find someone that'll be a good mother for Richard." "Something happened, didn't it?" it was more of a statement.

"Yes" sighed Bruce, " it was his mother's birthday yesterday and ,well, he couldn't stop crying for hours. I've always tried to fill in the gap that he's been missing from his parents but no matter how much I want to I can't ever replace them" Bruce sighed again and looked at his friend with a serious expression.

" I love him so much Lucious…but there are things I can't do for him, not like a mother could do. It's my hope that if I got married then maybe that missing piece he's been needing would finally be filled." At this there were tears in the staffs eyes and some were actually sniffling.

"That explains the files," said Lucious "but are you certain that this would solve things? I know for a fact that that little guy loves you more than anything, he wouldn't want you to marry just so he could get a mommy." "Maybe not, but I do need help. It takes a village to raise a child, and I want Dick to have that village, if only so he won't feel lonely… so he won't feel…" Bruce trailed off. "The way you did" finished the older man with an understanding look. "Yes…"

At that Mindy took the cord from the speaker and yanked it free. "Ok that's enough!" she said in an authorative voice almost being ruined by the sniffles she tried to get under control. A lot of peole were in the same state. Teary eyed many women whent back to work, while some were beginning to plan on how to get billionaire Bruce Wayne to fall for them, by acting as the sweetest mommies anyone could have. Oh, was he in for a crazy day.

**a/n as always reviews make me very happy, and let me know if there's something you what to see happen. I could use the help, cuz unfortunately writers block won't leave me alone. **


	18. Chapter 19

**A.n. Thak you, thak you, thank you! To everyone that helped me with the ideas and the reviews. I feel so loved. OH! And special thanks to CHiKa RoXy, This chapter is based on the review you gave me. You're the best.**

**Flowers in the vase **

'Has every woman in the company gone completely **crazy!**' thought Bruce as he made an escape to his car. He had just got out of work and was bombarded by at least sixty women in the company.

Now, usually he had no problem with talking to his female employers and even casually flirting but ever since yesterday things had gotten weird. Almost every woman was asking him about if he ever thought of having more children or his opinion on a scarf they were knitting or a recipe they were trying to perfect.

How the heck was he supposed to know the difference between virgin and non-virgin cooking oil? And what the heck was up with the wardrobe? About half the women in the company were all the dressed like they just stepped out of a Bettie Crocker commercial from the 40's.

'Maybe it's something in the air?' thought Bruce, making his way home after what had to be the weirdest day ever. "It's May. Everyone acts a little off during the spring I guess" he sighed, trying to keep his cool.

"Hello Master Bruce, goodbye Master Bruce" said Alfred walking, briskly past the man. A suitcase in one hand and an old fashion hat being placed atop his head with the other. "Goodbye? Alfred what's going on? Where are you going?" asked the man in confusion, following his old friend out to the car.

"My apologize Master Bruce. I hate to leave, _**especially **_now, but my brother in India has been struck with malaria. I must go to attend to him" fretted the older man, packing his bags into the car.

"I understand, old friend. I'll manage to work things around here. I'm sure Clark and the others will be more than willing to help out with Richards care. They actually have been pestering me about not letting them see him lately". Alfred smiled a small smile, thankful for at least that.

"I left my contact numbers in your room. I left the young master sleeping soundly in bed. He felt a bit warmer than usual so I gave him a bit of soup and aspirin. I'll trust that you'll keep me informed on _"certain matters" _ regularly till my return" said Alfred. Translation; he wanted to know when he should start registering the china.

"I'll make sure everything here is taken care of Alfred. Don't worry and I'll keep you posted on everything." Bruce hugged his old friend and gave him an earnest smile. It was only when Alfred started the car that he remembered something important, "OH! And master Bruce for heaven's sake. Do-not-try-to-cook.!" he exclaimed as he rounded the corner and drove off.

'Oh, you cause one little explosion and no one trusts you in the kitchen again,' thought Bruce as he walked into the manor. He paused for a moment admiring the new, exotic looking flowers that were on the table by the entrance. "Hmm, I wonder were Alfred got these?" he said to himself taking a sniff at them. "Mmmm, gotta admit Alfred sure knows were to pick them."

**Next day Wayne enterprise**

Bruce walked into the building promptly at 9 Am carrying Dick in one arm while talking on is cell-phone with the other hand. "Good morning Mr. Wayne, and hello to you—you adorable baby boy" exclaimed the front receptionist. As soon as she said that practically every woman on the floor rushed to Bruce and Dick.

Oohhs and Awwws and coochy coos were being said to Dick in an overwhelming amount. Bruce tried to walk through the hoard of ladies but they keept grabbing at him. And he actually was forced to place Richard down for fear of possibly dropping him. He keept him close but ladies kept trying to get in-between them. As much as he tried to lose one, two more seemed to take their place.

One woman was even so bold as to pinch Richards cheek, and rather hard. "You are positively the cutest thing I have ever seen" exclaimed the blond, that wore way too much makeup, "I could just eat you up" she continued still holding Dick's cheeks in between her sharply manicured fingers.

"WHAAAAAA!" wailed the poor boy with tears trailing down his reddened cheeks. "Enough!" boomed Bruce. This caused every person, not just the women, to stop dead in their tracks. Bruce immediately picked Richard up and hugged him close to his chest, trying to shield him. "I don't know what has gotten into all of you but my son is NOT a toy to be played with," he said as he glared down at them.

With that the man walked into the elevators and rode up to his floor. 'sniff'… 'sniff'... 'hick' poor little Richard was still a bit shaken by the ambush of crazed women. "Sshhh….sshh, there, there, it's ok" cooed Bruce, wiping away the little tracks left behind on his still redden cheeks. He gave him a light kiss on his head. "w-was she really gonna eat me?" asked the little boy.

"I'd never let her" promised Bruce.

**A/n I just watched 'Batman: Mask of the Phantasm' for the first time in like ten years and DAMN! Do I miss the stuff from my childhood. I am telling you, IF YOU ARE A Batman fan, this is possibly one of the best animated movies of all time. I just love it. The story, the action and most of all the EMOTION. That's what's missing from a lot of movies now in days, no emotion. If you want go on to youtube and just type in Batman: Mask of the phantasm and it'll show the movie in parts w/ Great quality. Anyway hope you enjoyed! Oh and please Review. **


	19. Chapter 20

**A/n: IMPORTANT**

**To all my readers I can't tell you how much I appreciate the responses and the reviews, I got more than 350, which is so awesome and makes me feel so great, which only makes it that much harder for me to put not only this story but all of mine on temporary hold till finals are over. **

**BELIVE ME it's the last thing I wanna do, but the thing is I got a wakeup call from a teacher, telling me if I don't step up and seriously put in the time and effort into studying Imma flunk out of school, and I can't do that to my parents or to myself. **

**So yeah for the next 2 months or so I am going to be stictly on the books and off the web… But as a going away piece I am going to put my all into this chapter. So JakeFL, I hope you enjoy this because I worked my hardest on it. Oh, and other readers who I promised to write their request, as soon as I'm in the clear, I'll get started on all of yours. So I hope you won't be mad that it's taking so long. **

**Passion or Poison?**

**Bruce's office: noon **

"Excuse me Mr. Wayne, someone delivered these to the front desk for you" said Mindy bringing in a vase of flowers. They looked like multi-colored roses. "Oohh, they look soo pretty" said Richard as Mindy put the vase onto Bruce's desk. "It also came with a card" she said handing it to him.

Bruce took a good smell at the roses before he opened the card up and read it allowed " I hope that you still remember our meeting for the environmental vegetation facility, Dr. Pamela Isley" he finished. "Pamela Isley…?" he mumbled in confusion, trying to remember the last time he spoken to her. "PAMELA ISLEY!" he exclaimed shooting up from his chair.

"Daddy, what's wrong!" exclaimed little Richard, coming away from the flowers just as he was about to pick one, and to his fathers side. "I completely forgot that I was supposed to meet her about the scientific use of plants for cures on cancer" he said looking at his watch "it's on the other side of town and it starts in 15 minutes."

"Actually it starts now" said a voice from the doorway. There stood a leggy, redheaded woman, in a very stylish green dress suit. "You're Dr. Isley…" asked Bruce his eyebrows shooting up. The way they talked on the phone the few times they spoke gave him the image of someone completely different. He was expecting someone… well, not someone that looked like her.

"hehehe" giggled Robin, "daddy you're eyebrows are trying to escape" he laughed. Bruce blushed slightly at the comment and composed himself. "Well aren't you cute" said Ms. Isley, leaning down in front of Richard and giving him a smile. "I could just—"you're not gonna eat me are you!" cried the little boy, diving behind his father.

"Why of course I wouldn't" she exclaimed as she brought out a lolly-pop from her purse. " I was going to say, hug you tight" and handed him the lolly. Richard took it hesitantly. This lady seemed nice, but there was something about her eyes that just didn't feel right. It was like she was looking at him with false kindness. And when she looked at his daddy, it was like she was about to attack. She made the inside of his tummy feel cold.

"Well, I believed that you wouldn't be able to make it to our meeting considering the commotion on the news that's been running, so I thought it would be best to come to you" said Isley coming up to meet the man. "What about the news?" asked Bruce, eyebrow cocked, 'had one of my rouges escape without me noticing?' thought Bruce turning on the tv to see for himself.

"Richard, why don't you go play in the game room? It's only going to be me and Ms. Isley for a while and I think you'll have more fun there" said Bruce as he pointed to the door across the room to a smaller side office that was turned into a game room for Dick. Dick looked hesitantly at the game room. He din't want to leave his daddy all alone with this lady. He knew that it was selfish of him to always interupt meetings, but he couldn't shake the feelig of needing to stay as close to Bruce as posible.

"I don't wanna" he said and cuddled his head into his daddy. Bruce placed a large hand on Dick's head and rubbed it kindly. "I know you wan't to stay here, but it'll go a lot faster if it's just me and Ms. Isley. I promis it'll be over before you even know it." Dick just sook his head not looking up. Bruce sighed and said "I'll let you watch your new movies" he tempted. Dick gave a little huff and said "ok, but then were gonna go to the zoo, right daddy?" he asked lookign up at the man, eyes as wide as could be.

"Of course," said Bruce and he kneeled down to give the little boy a kiss before he skipped off to the game area and closed the door behind him. "I can see why so many women want to be his mother, he's so precious" said Isley as she switched the channel to the news that's been playing all morning.

The Volume was up to a reasonable level and Gotham news was playing a recording of the conversation Bruce and Lucious had the other day. "Oh crap…" said Bruce.

**Watch Tower**

Diana and Dinah were in the training room, sparing like it was death con four. They were both on duty when they saw the news from Gotham and heard distinctively Bruce's voice being played back. Both women had feelings for the dark knight but never perused them because they knew that it could never become something serious. But once they heard "marriage" all bets were off.

"He's gonna be mine!" screeched Black Canary, knocking Wonder Woman back a few feet before she regained her footing and lunged at Dinah, tackling her to the ground.

"Forget it sister, I've had feelings for him long before you even joined the Justice League" she responded putting Canary into a head lock. "You had all that time to take your chance, now it's my turn" responded the blond, punching the Amazon in the gut making her let go.

This fighting continued for two more hours till both were tired and out of breath. "How's—'gasp'—we both—'wheeze'—ask him out, and see who he—'pant'—choses" struggled out Canary from her spot on the floor trying to catch her breath.

"A-a-agreed" huffed Diana with her hands on her knees, trying to keep herself from falling forward.

**A.n this is not the end of the arc. I still have one last chapter before it's finished, but as I said before, it could take a while before it's up. So until then, I hope you all enjoyed and know that as soon as I can, I'll get back on this. Review and let me know how I did and what I could work on. **


	20. Chapter 21

**A/N Guess whose back? ME! Hello faithful readers, YES I am back baby and with great ideas. My computer though been acting weird so I gotta fix it. But I'll try to update as much as possible to make up for lost time. **

**OH and BIG shout out to ProtectorKori. I asked if I could use Batbear in my stories and she said yes, so long as I give her credit so YAAAY. Expect Batbear chapters soon.**

**Look out for the Bridezillas **

**Gotham Zoo**

"Ouch!" groaned Bruce Wayne as he tenderly touched his bruised left eye. It was turning a sickly purple color with specks of green. He was sitting on a bench with Dick securely on his lap and Pamela Isley cracking open an icepack. "Don't touch it" chided Ms. Isley as she placed a cold icepack on the pulsing flesh. "OOOWW" yelped the man when the ice made contact with his eye.

"Daddy!" whined the little boy on his lap in concern, hands shooting up to softly stroke the underside of the mans wounded face. "It's okay daddy, owies hurt" said the little boy trying to sooth his father the way his daddy always did to him whenever he got really bad booboo's.

_If you're wondering how this happened lets go back to a few hours back at Wayne Enterprise. _

"Oh crap…" Bruce cursed. "How did they get a recording of that conversation?" mumbled Bruce, running a hand through his hair.

"I can see you got other matters to deal with maybe it would be best if I come back some other time" Said Ms. Isley as she adjusted her glasses and went to pick up her brief case. "My apologies Ms. Isley but I have to get the news to stop airing this" he replied as he when to his desk and got his phone, marking out.

"I completely understand" she said walking up to him "But if you don't mind, I would like to get your opinion on something before I leave" she smiled pulling out a pink bottle. "It's my sisters, Harline, birthday tomorrow and I got her a new perfume as a present, only I'm worried it might be too strong for men's noses. Would you mind if I sample it on you?"

"I wouldn't mind it at all, though I'm not one that knows much about perfume" replied Bruce as he taped his fingers, waiting on hold. With an evil smirk, she sprayed him with a cloud of pink that caused him to cough and practically choke, until he was left in a hypnotized daze.

"Set the phone down Bruce" Isley commanded. Like a zombie, he obeyed. "Men are so easy to control" she laughed but then got serious. "As of today you will come a courting to Pamela Isley. Not too fast or people will get suspicious, you will ask me to a date today with your son to the zoo and to dinner tonight" she smiled evilly and picked one of the roses up from the vase.

It's roots were still attached and she placed it into his suit jacket. Its stem and roots started growing into his suit and the thorns pricked his skin and wrapped themselves around the man's torso. "That'll keep you clueless and obedient" hummed the villainess as she sat on the man's lap and accessed his computer. Unfortunately for her, that's when Dick decided he wanted to see what his daddy was doing.

Before the door opened though, Ivy leapt off the man and snapped her fingers to get Bruce to act normal. "Daddy?" questioned the little boy as he skipped to the desk "I would most absolutely love to join you and Richard to the Zoo, thank you for offering Bruce" said Pamela as if they were having a conversation.

"You're coming with us?" frowned the little boy as he climbed onto his father's lap. "Ms. Isley knows a lot about animals and their native homes, I thought it would be fun if she came" tried to explain Bruce with a frown of his own.

Little Richard gave a sigh but reluctantly nodded. Today was supposed to be just him and his daddy. "Do you like elephants?" Dick asked as Bruce got up, and walked them to the door, Pamela following. "Yep, there the coolest" she smiled. Richard smiled back, 'maybe this lady isn't so bad after all', he though.

**Front Desk **

"Mr. Wayne!" called out a security guard just as the group exited the elevator. "Hey Leno, can I help you?" Bruce friendly asked. "Other way around" said the man as he turned them around "I think its best that you not use the front exit" he said as he ushered the group to another back entrance.

"Why can't we go out the regular entrance?" asked Pamela a bit annoyed.

"**THERE HE IS!"**

"That's why" responded the security guard as they turned to see a mob of women, all wearing wedding dresses and holding bouquets. "RUN!" the guard yelled, pushing them out the exit and blocking it with his body, that is until the hoard of crazed women trampled over him with their heels. "_Mother of mercy_…."gasped the poor flattened man as he twitched in agony.

Thankfully they were able to lose the stampede of bride's and make it to the zoo. But the relief was short lived when another group of women were there. Thalia Al' Ghul, Selina Kyle, Diana Prince, and Dinah Lance. "Aunty Diana, aunty Dinah!" cried the little boy, leaping out of his father's arms and running to them and giving them a great big bear hug.

"Oh hello you sweet little one," cooed Diana as Dinah tickled his chin, making the boy giggle. At this moment Selina draped herself around Bruce's large arm and purred into the mans ear "Why Bruce, if you needed a mommy for him why not ask me, you know I can be VERY nurturing."

"Back off" hissed Talia pulling Selina away from Bruce by her hair. "OOWW" creid the woman and glared at the exotic lady. "If anyone is to have Bruce it shall be me. Me and my beloved are destined to be together" she said wrapping her arms around the man's neck and kissing him deeply.

"Oh no you don't, he's ours" cried both Diana and Dinah, pulling Bruce back by his arms and sticking him behind them where they left Richard in a confused state. Why did all the ladies say that Bruce was theirs? Did they want him to be their daddy too? Well if that was the case then they could forget it. Bruce was his and he has no intention of sharing his daddy with nobody else.

"Ladies please! This is getting out of hand" tried to reason Bruce as the women began to circle around another and take fighting positions. "Do a lot of Bruce's lady friend know how to fight?" whispered Pamela as she bent down to Dick's level. "Almost all of them" nodded the little boy watching his father try to pry an angry Selina Kyle from Dinah while Talia and Diana wrestled nearby.

Finally he managed to get Catwoman and Canary off each other but wasn't looking when Diana aimed a kick at Talia who leapt away at the last second and hit the man directly in the face. "Daddy!" cried the child running toward the man on the ground. "Oh my Gods! Bruce, I'm so sorry" apologized Diana in a frenzy.

All the woman gathered around the man and tried to help him, arguing and yelling at each other. "This is your entire fault Al'Ghoul" spat Canary. "If anyone's to blame its miss cheekbones here who kicked him" hissed Selina. "Well if you two weren't fighting he would have seen that kick coming" defended Diana. "My beloved would have been fine without all of you causing trouble for him" huffed Talia.

"THAT'S. ENOUGH." Growled Richard. All the women froze and looked at him in shock at his seriously mad face and tone. "All of you" he pointed at them "LEAVE!" he yelled. They were about to say something until he gave them a very impressive Bat glare and in a voice that can only be described as deadly said **"NOW."**

They all nodded rapidly and quickly got up and left. Never mess with Richard's daddy.

**A/n Hope you all enjoyed. I was planning on making this end at this chapter but I realized that it would have been too long. So next chapter would be the end of this arc and then I'll work on the rest of my request and then a Batbear chapter. As always REVIEW. Please they make me happy and want to write more. **


	21. Chapter 22

**a/n can someone please explain to me what the heck is going on with the fanfiction website? Why are they deleting stories and what's gonna happen to our accounts? **

**Well besides that I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**The Black Mercy**

This was getting ridiculous. Women were coming in from other countries just to get a chance at possibly snagging a piece of Bruce Wayne. It got so bad that he wasn't even able to step out of his house without being mobbed by reporters and or women saying that they'll marry him. Lucky for Bruce and Dick Alfred came back sooner than expected so they didn't starve to death.

Bruce Wayne still went out daily to work and dates and of course his Batman duties but poor, little Richard had to stay home. Bruce had gotten this fear that some of those crazed women would try to kidnap him if he went out. Not that Dick didn't love Alfred or anything but he did miss his daddy terribly during this crazy epidemic.

Not only that but apparently the plant lady kept coming around the mansion and took up even more of Bruce's time away from Richard with dates and meetings. This was really starting to miff off the little bird. How dare this snarky lady come into _his_ house, talk to _his_ daddy and take up _their precious_ time that was supposed to be just for them.

The only time they really got to spend together anymore was bedtime. Bruce would come in still wearing his work suit, all messed up from the hectic day and lay down next to the boy already in bed waiting with a storybook in his hands. Bruce would read that nights selected story to him until those little eyelids closed. He'd kiss his sons head and go to the cave to change to his night suit.

What he didn't realize was the existance of the flower thoroughly impaled into his chest. The chemicals of the thing had made him completely oblivious of its existence and flooded his body with hormones that made him feel love for a certain redhead with a thing for plants. Almost a week of this routine and finally it changed.

**Wayne Estate **

"Richard come down here, I have a surprise for you!" boomed the loud voice of Bruce Wayne as he entered his home, not alone. Pamela Isley had both her arms wrapped around Bruce's large bicep. 'It'll be such a shame to kill this one' thought the evil woman 'he has such a great body' she smiled.

"You're early!" cried the ebony in delight as he slid backwards on the railing of the large stair case. "Well good day Ms. Isley" said Alfred coming in from the kitchen, whipping his hands on his apron. "Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?" asked the polite English man. Dick ran up to his father and practically knocked him on his back leaping into his arms.

"Actually Alfred it's part of the surprise I mentioned earlier" said Bruce rubbing the back of his head. "Me and Pamela have decided to get married" he said while Pamela lifted her left hand to show them the engagement ring. "What!" cried the butler in astonishment and echoed by Dick in disbelief.

"That's right we're all going be a family" said Bruce placing the little boy down and kneeling to his eye level. "Would you like that?" asked the older man to his child as he placed both hands on his shoulders. Dick looked to the woman behind his father to Alfred to back to Bruce. He didn't know what to say so instead he just ran.

Back up to his room and slammed the door behind him. He collapsed onto the big bed and silently wept. "How could he forget all about me" he wailed. "That dumb lady's taking daddy away from me" thought the poor boy. He turned over and grabbed pillow that Bruce used and buried his little face into it, at least it smelled like Bruce. "Doesn't he love my no more?"

Knock—knock—knock—knock sounded the door in frantic tempo "Richard…Please open the door" came the voice of Brice. "Please Richard, I want to talk to you" said the man in a sad yet firm tone. Sniffling, Dick lifted himself off the bed and walked to the big oak doors and unlocked it.

The door opened slowly to reveal a confused Bruce that turned into a hurt Bruce when he swathe state of his little boy. Bruce walked in and lifted the boy into his arms and closed the door behind him. "Dick please, tell me what's wrong" whispered the man into the child's hair. "You're going to get rid of me…" wailed the blue eyed baby, rubbing his eyes and sobbing uncontrollably.

"What!" Cried the man in shock. "Who said I'd get rid of you?" asked Bruce lifting the child chin up to look him in the eyes. "Th-th-the ladies fr-from work said" –hick-"that if you g-get married"-sniffle-"you'll s-s-send me aw-way to have your own f-ff-family" sobbed Richard. "No, no, no, no, Never!" said Bruce, enveloping the child with his body and rocking him back and forth.

"I'll never get rid of you Richard. You're _**my**_ baby, _**my**_ son and no matter what _**anyone**_ says you'll always be important to me. I don't what to get rid of you. I just thought you'd be happier if we became a bigger family" confessed Bruce. "W-why?" asked the little boy in confusion. "I thought you wanted a mommy?" said Bruce in confusion.

"But I don't need another mommy. I just want you as my daddy" Dick said wrapping his arms around Bruce's neck and nuzzling his face under the man's chin. Bruce sighed in defeat and felt completely foolish. "I won't marry her if you don't want me to…" he said to his child "but you have to promise me… you'll always stay my son and you'll always remember how much I Love you..." he whispered. He smiled when he felt the Richard nod his head up and down.

"Do you still like her…?" hesitantly asked Dick. "I do… atleast I think I do. But I think it's time me and Pamela start to take things slow" sighed the man. How on earth did he propose to the woman in just a week? He can hardly remember anything they did during that time. "I'll go tell her that we should just be friends for now" he said as he laid Dick on the big bed and pulled the covers up to his chin.

He placed a big had on the little boy's forehead and kissed his temple "daddy wait…" said Dick grabbing onto the older man's hand before he could turn away. "If… if you wanna get married one day…it's ok with me…just" paused Dick looking down. "Just?" probed Bruce. "Just not right now" finished the little bird.

Bruce just smiled and nodded.

"Is the young master alright?" inquired Alfred, from his place, dutifully waiting outside the door when Bruce walked out. "He'll be fine" sighed Bruce "I think I might have jumped into things too fast though. I should go tell Pamela that the weddings off" monotone Bruce. "Good luck with that Master Bruce, you are most defiantly going to need it." "Thanks Alfred" winced Bruce, as he walked down the hall, trying to come up with a good thing to say that won't result in a slap to the face.

"I don't believe this!" screeched Pamela, throwing her hands up in fury. "I just think we both have gotten into this too fast" tried to explain Bruce "I mean there's so much we don't know about each other" like the fact I'm Batman "and it's not a right time for Richard, he feels to insecure right now for me to be with anyone right now" sighed Bruce.

"This is nuts, that brat isn't important to you" she yelled in a commanding voice. Now this got Bruce mad. "That brat, as you so put it, is my son, and nothing—nothing—is more important to me than knowing he'll be happy" his voice wasn't loud but his tone made it seem as if he had boomed it.

"Why isn't it working anymore?" growled Pamela. "What are you talking about?" Bruce asked narrowing his eyes. "This" she said as se grabbed Bruce's shirt and ripped it open, revealing the imbedded flower in his chest. "What the hell!" yelled the man "what is that!" he demanded. "I call it the black mercy, my own little baby power to enthrall men to anyone I see fit, or at least its what it's supposed to do" she huffed."

Bruce grabbed onto the flower and started pulling and tearing at it even with his hands becoming bloody. Ivy pulled out a bottle of pink liquid and tossed it at the struggling man. It shattered and engulfed him in a cloud of smoke. He coughed and hacked until he was on the ground eyes open but unresponsive.

"You are going to marry me whether you want to or not" she sniped.

**a/n Cliffhanger (NOOOO). Okay the next chapter will really be the final conclusion of this arc, not the fanfiction just this request that somehow became soooo long. I hope you all enjoyed and as always PLEASE REVIEW! **


	22. Chapter 23

**a/n Sorry people for taking so long to update this but life's just been getting in the way lately. Also on good news, I have a new baby sister. She's two years old, my family became her foster family because her mother went to join the army. She's really adorable but man is she so needy. I can't get rid of her sometimes (sigh). I'm never gonna have kids now. **

**For those of you who have the new Seri I-phone, that's what I'm trying to make the car seem like in this story, just to let you get a better visual. **

**Wayne Manor **

It was the morning after Bruce Wayne told Pamela Isley the cancellation of their wedding and yet here she was in his room walking stealthily to the bed. She sat lightly on the edge of it and carefully pulled back the covers from the small form that was resting there.

She revealed a small sleeping child with messy raven hair and long, flowing lashes that cascaded across plump, rosy cheeks. "He really does look like an angle" thought Isley, smiling slightly. "Too bad I have to get rid of him" she sighed.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small exotic purple flower and lifted it to the little boys lips. "One taste of the pollen on this and he'll never wake up" smirked the evil woman. Just as she was about to touch the flower to the child's lips in walked Alfred, holding a tray of breakfast for the little boy.

"I say," startled Alfred "What are you trying to do?" Alfred asked striding forward immediately and placing the tray on the side desk. "Oh, Mr. Pennyworth" Isley said pulling the flower back and tried to come up with something "I was just going to place this in his hair" she lied "I thought it would look so cute, but I didn't want to wake him" she finished.

Alfred looked at the flower she was holding and his eyes went wide. He knew what type of flower it was and slapped it out of the woman's hands. "You were going to poison him!" he accused grabbing Richard out of the bed and waking Richard up with a start.

"Alfred? What's happening?" asked the child looking from Alfred to Isley and back again in confusion. "It's not what you think, honestly" tried to say Isley but Alfred walked to the phone in the corner, with Dick in his arms and said "I'm calling the police."

"No you'll ruin everything" Isley snapped. She snatched up a vase next to her and smashed it over Alfred's head, knocking him out. "Alfred!" cried Richard kneeling over the unconscious man. He placed his hand over the pulse points Bruce taught him and was relived to find that Alfred was still alive.

"You, you, you Evil, mean poopy faced, doo doo head, meanie!" cried the little boy pointing at Isley. "Now what a bad thing to say to your new mother" reaching into her pocket and pulled out some seed throwing them at Richard. They grew into vines that tied him up and held him in the air.

"YOU"RE NOT MY MOMMY!" cried Dick, struggling with all his might to get free of the vines. "You're right" huffed Isley walking up to him and pinching his cheek "At least I won't be for another two hours" she smiled. "What are you talking about?" growled Dick. "Brucie dear is already at the church awaiting his bride to be, meaning me little boy" gloated the woman. "That's a lie! You're a big fat liar! My daddy said he wouldn't marry you. He told me so." Cried the little boy.

"Yes, I know he did," scowled the red-head "which is why I had to use my little darling plants to trick him into it. He's my puppet now and I can make him do anything I want, even forget about you" she sneered.

"You rotten, smelly, dumb—Mmnffmm" Dick was cut off from the vines wrapping around his mouth. "Jeez, are you annoying" she huffed. "I don't have enough time to get rid of you right now" she growled in annoyance "I'll just have to get rid of you after the wedding" she mused as she walked out the door locking it behind her.

Dick struggled against his restraints but only managed to chafe his little arms. He then noticed a large shard of the broken vase that was still on the floor. He twirled and rolled his body till he was right next to the broken piece and carefully picked it up and started to cut through the vines.

Finally he was free. He untangled himself from the mess and checked on Alfred once more. "C'mon Alfred" he said slapping the old butlers face lightly to wake him up, only to be rewarded with a groan. 'This isn't working' thought the little boy. 'I'm gonna have to leave him here', he sighed and opened the secret passage from Bruce's room to the hall way.

He couldn't go out in the Batmobile, that would have been to suspicious, so instead still clad in his footsie pajamas he grabbed the one of the keys from the rack and ran into the garage. He clicked the key button and the new, red, voice activated, Ferrari roared to life. He clicked another button and the boor on the driver side opened.

"**Recognizing, Richard Grayson Wayne**" auto toned the female voice of the car. "**How may I be of service to you master Richard**?" asked the car. "Ferrari, I need you to tell me were my daddy's getting married his in really big trouble" cried the little boy in panic. "**I'm sorry, I don't know the answer. I can search the internet if you like?**" said the voice.

"Yes!" yelled the child. "**Accessing internet and live news**" said the car opening a hollow screen with the live news _"This is Vicky Vale, from Gotham News, on scene at the Flora Church, covering the wedding of the century"_ sniffed the news woman in all black _"For those of you who don't know Bruce Wayne and Pamela Isley, two renown people will be joined soon in marriage"_ sniffed Ms. Vale again wiping a small tear away from her eye with a handkerchief.

"Over my dead body!" yelled the little boy in anger. "Ferrari, get me to the Flora Church as fast as possible" commanded Richard. "**Buckle your seat belt**" responded the car. With a pout the little ebony buckled his seat belt. "Now can we go?" he asked the car. In response the car rumbled and raced out of the garage like a rocket.

**Flora Church **

"Ok every one gather around for the picture" said Clark "and Bruce could you at least smile, it is your wedding after all" he said as he snapped another. Ollie put an arm around Bruce and said "Cheese!" When it was over Bruce said "Than you for making it on such short notice" his voice not fluctuating much. "For this Bruce, I'd walk through fire to get to" joked Ollie "It's not every day playboy Bruce Wayne gets married" chimed in Clark, he looked around and then frowned.

"Hey where's Dick?" asked the reporter "I wanted to get a picture of him in a suit" said Clark. "That's right" realized Ollie with a frown, "I haven't seen the little guy all day". "Richard caught a pretty bad cold last night". "And you don't think he'll be sad he missed this?" asked Clark.

"That's why we're videotaping it" said Bruce "Alfred stayed back to take care of him he finished and stiffly walked to the altar. "He's acting kind of strange today" Clark commented. "C'mon Clark, the man's about to make a life altering decision, he's got every right to be a little off" said the blond billionaire walking with him into the church. Half the Justice League was already sitting inside.

Diana and Dinah where both wearing black dresses and crying their eyes out. "You know, I wonder what kind of person this woman is, to be able to snag the party animal that is Bruce Wayne" joked Barry as the other two men sat next to him. "You and me both" mused Ollie. Just then the music started and the church doors opened and in walked in Pamela Isley.

"Wow…." Gasped Ollie. "Holly mama" said Barry, "What was that honey?" asked Iris, irritated. "Nothing mama" tried to cover Barry, "that's right nothing" she warned. Clark chuckled at the speedster's expense. Pamela had reached the altar and the pastor was going into the wedding sermon.

"If there is anyone here who has any objections to this marriage let them speak now or forever hold their peace—" ***SCREECH*HONK—HONK*BOOM*** "LOOK OUT!" came a commotion from outside when **–CRASH—**in came the Ferrari braking through the doors of the church.

"**You have arrived at your destination"** it said before it shut down. "Stop the wedding! Stop the wedding!" cried little Richard jumping out of the car and running to the altar. "What the hell" "He was driving" "The kids crazy" came the cries in the church. Members of the Justice League chased after him as she reached the altar "You get away from my daddy!" yelled the little boy.

"Richard, what's going on?" asked Clark scooping the little boy up and checking him for injuries. "Why on earth were you driving that car?" questioned Ollie. What the heck's happening?" Barry demanded. "That crazy lady" Dick pointed to Isley "tricked daddy into marrying her" he said.

At this the church gasped is shock "and she tried to kill me and Alfred, she was gonna kill daddy to after she had all his money" he finished in a little wail as tears fell from his eyes. "The whole church was in uproar. "He's lying!" yelled Isley trying to defend herself "I would never do something like that" she backed away "Bruce tell them" she cried"

"She wouldn't do something like that" he said in a monotone voice "Check daddy" went on Dick "she did something to him so he has to listen to her" he said. Barry went to the woman's side and grabbed her arm, "mam, I'm afraid you'll have to come with me" he said. "I don't think so" she said "Bruce get him off me" she commanded.

With that Bruce grabbed Barry's arm and flipped him ten feet away, while Isley produced a gun from under her dress. She wasn't planning on using it but desperate times, desperate measures, and shot one into the air.

At this some people began to run out of the church screaming their heads off while others ducked down to the floor. "Nobody come nears me nobody dies" she cried. Everyone backed away slowly. "You're not going to get away with this" said Clark keeping Richard behind him.

"I am getting married one way or another and if anyone tries to interrupt" she smirked and handed the gun to Bruce who she made to point it at his head. "No" cried Dick at the sight of his father with a gun to his head, "I'll make him blow his brains out" she finished.

"Now padre marry us!" she demanded of the priest who was fumbling with his Bible. Making sure no one was looking superman used his super breath to blow one of the candles off the altar to fall and land on the long hem of Isley's dress.

"Aaahhh!" cried the red-head trying to stomp the fire out. During this distraction Ollie and J'onn tackled Bruce to the ground and ripped the gun out of his hands and held him down as he struggled to get free. "Help me! Someone! Please!" cried Isley as she kept stomping at the growing fire. Dinah and Diana both tackled her to the ground and rolled and stomped her till the fir was out.

During the struggle with Bruce his suit sleeve got torn all the way up his arm, revealing thorny vines imbedded in his arms and into is torso. "Someone get a doctor" cried Ollie as she tore open Bruce's shirt "Christ!" yelled Barry falling back from the sight "sorry Father" said Barry apologizing to the priest.

"Oh dear God" gasped Clark at the sight of a giant, blackish purple, rose growing into his friends chest, with thorny vines imbedded into his skin. "Daddy!" yelled Dick as he ran up to the thrashing man. "Dick, No! It's not safe" called Barry trying to keep the child at bay only to be evaded.

"He needs help!" he said grabbing onto the flower and pulling it with all his might, ignoring tha pain from the thorns biting into his skin. The flower as if alive thrashed and loosened its hold on its host for a bit, "Rich… Rich…Richard" called out Bruce slowing his thrashing. "I'm right here daddy! You have to fight this thing" yield the little boy.

Clark and Diana coming up to the man grabbed ahold of the plant and pulled too. "C'mon Bruce We're right here" called out Clark "We're not gonna let this thing get you" said Diana. With one last yell the plant was ripped off his chest. Without a host the plant withered and died.

"daddy…" whispered Richard at his father's still form. "Ughrn" groaned out the man and started to sit up "What happened to me? Why are we in a church?" he asked rubbing his head sorely. "You're okay" cried Dick hugging his father tightly. Bruce didn't know what was going on but he hugged back anyways.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" He said looking up to his friends. "Long story" said Clark with a sigh. "And better told after she's been put into jail" said J'onn walking over to Isley who was still being held by Canary.

"What happened to my car?" asked Bruce as he saw the demolished machine. "Sorry" said Dick "I had a little accident" he confessed "You were driving!" yelled Bruce frantically before fainting. "Medic" called out Clark as he and Ollie grabbed Bruce by under his arms and carried him to the approaching gurney.

**Finally! IT IS COMPLETED! That's the last part of this arc. I hope you all enjoyed. I'm gonna take a break from request for a little bit mainly because I want to make a Batbear chapter next. Then I'll get back to finishing the request winners stories. Please review for more! **


	23. Chapter 24

**A/N This is my first try with Batbear. Batbear doesn't belong to me I am just borrowing him from one of my favorite authors ProtectorKorii, who I already asked permission to use in my story. Thanks Korii you rock!**

**A Cute Cuddly Batbear for a Cute Cuddly Robin**

"I'll be home late today" said Bruce as Alfred finished helping him fix his tie, while walking to the door. Dick padded along them quietly wearing his tiny bat footy pajamas, clutching a fuzzy blue blanky in a tiny fist, while his other was at his mouth suckling on his thumb. It was so early in the day that even a morning person like Dick was having trouble whipping the sleep from his eyes. As they neared the door, Dick latched onto Bruce's leg and said "I wanna come too" in a sleepy but determined slur over his thumb.

Bruce sighed and picked the child up from under his arms and gave him light kiss to his temple before handing him to Alfred. He exchanged his black slippers for shined shoes and pulled on his coat. "You need to get more sleep" he said, petting the little guys head softly "you hardly got enough last night and today I have to stay focuse on a very important meeting. I won't have time to be with you at work" sighed Bruce.

"I'll sleep at the office and I can be very quiet…" whispered the little boy, a sniffle sounding in his voice. "It is better for you to stay here with Alfred. That way you can play and make all the noise you want" smiled Bruce. Dick just stared at him with those innocent, wide and slowly blinking, blue eyes with a sad expression. Looking into them, Bruce could swear that the where asking _"Why are you leaving me? You're coming back to me, right?"_ And it tore his heart out seeing his baby bird like that.

He opened his arms up and Alfred handed his little master over. Dick wrapped the arm that he wasn't using to suck his thumb and wrapped it securely around his father's neck, nestling his little head under the man's chin. "How about this then" tried to compromise Bruce in a soothind voice "I'll work strait through lunch to get home sooner and then, we can go to the watch tower together. Does that sound ok?" he asked his son, smiling when he felt him nod against him. "I'll see you tonight" he whispered into the boy's raven locks, before handing him back to Alfred, sighing with relief to see him asleep once more, before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Farmers Market <strong>

"How about some strawberries?" asked Alfred to Richard as they passed by a stand to check the fruit. "I like them in fruit salad" said Richard giving older man a soft smile. The poor boy was still a bit sad at his father's earlier departure that morning. Alfred had hoped that this little trip would cheer him up and so far it seemed to be going smoothly.

They walked around for a while more looking at many stands and sampling many delightful items. "Alfred what' that?" asked Richard intrigued at an old fashioned farmers well. "Why it's a well" said the British man following Richard to it. Dick climbed on it and leaned in to see water and coins at the bottom. "It's got money inside" gasped the little boy "it's so full like a treasure spot" he exclaimed. Alfred chuckled and pulled him back slightly to keep him from leaning too far in. "In a way it is a treasure" said Alfred pulling out a shiny coin and handing it to Richard "you see people toss a coin in and then make a wish" he smiled.

Richard fiddled with the coin for a thoughtful moment. He closed his eyes and whispered "I wish I had a friend…" and tossed it in. He waited in that spot till he heard a satisfying splash before turning to Alfred and asking "do you think it'll come true?" "Without a doubt" smiled the older man taking the child' hand and started to head back for the manor.

* * *

><p>It was early evening when Bruce came back from work. He was exhausted, being true to his word, working through lunch in order to get back to his little boy sooner. He walked through the door a bit surprised to not have been tackled in a hug by said little boy. "Alfred…?" the billionaire called out. Alfred immediately materialized next to him from who knows where with a soft smile on his mustached face. "I see that you have had a rather busy day" he said, taking Bruce's coat and briefcase.<p>

"I did" sighed the man in exertion "where's Richard?" he asked walking to his room for a change of comfortable clothes. "Down in the cave with his new friend" smiled the butler. At this Bruce stopped dead in his tracks and turned on his heal to look at his longtime friend. "Someone has infiltrated the Batcave?" asked Bruce trying to stay calm. "I assure you master Bruce, that there is no danger in this friend being down there with master Dick, rather a positive factor" stated the butler following Bruce down the stairs of the cave.

Half way down, both men could hear the laughter of Richard. "Get the Joker back in Arkham" called Robin jumping and cartwheeling. "I'm gonna need some back up" he said rolling to the computer with something in his arms. "Cover me from this position" he said to the object placing it on the council. When he moved away it was revealed to be a teddy bear. A fluffy, brown furred, Batman masked teddy bear, complete with cape and gloves. It was only when Robin turned around did he see his father and Alfred. "Daddy?" cried the bird, bouncing over to Bruce and tackling him in a hug.

_'I missed that'_ smiled the dark knight hugging back. "Look, look, look, daddy" said the boy retrieving his teddy bear and bringing it back to present to his father. "Me and Alfred made him today" he smiled "we cut out the fabric, stuffed him with cotton and I even got to put a little heart in his chest. Alfred helped me with the sowing" he finished hugging the bear to him. "Well he's defiantly handsome" laughed Bruce "kneeling down to examine the bear. "Uh-huh" nodded the boy in agreement "and guess what else" whispered the boy. "What?" asked Bruce. "He's got a secret identity too" he said pulling the mask off lightly from the bears head revealing a cute teddy, with black eyes.

"Can I take him to the Watch Tower?" exclaimed Dick, bouncing in excitement "I can show him to aunty Diana, and uncle Clark and Arrow and Lantern's and we can all play together" ranted the little kid, bearly taking time to breath "can I? Can I? Can I, tati?" "Why not" gave in the Bat with a sigh. _'There's just no saying 'No' to this angle'_ thought Bruce with a content smile at seeing his child so happy.

**A/N hope you all enjoyed. That was my first time writing with Batbear and I hope to use him again soon. Please review for more. **


	24. Chapter 25

**A.N. Hope you all enjoy the new story. It's called "Not alone, not anymore" I can't believe how many reviews I got for it already. Anyways this chapter is a continuation of the request, which will go in order of Rebelwilla and then KobrahEdo. Sorry you guys had to wait so long for them. **

**A bird and an archer **

**(Star City, Oliver Queen's penthouse)**

"I hate this" fumed the 12 year old, red head as he stood in the middle of the penthouse living room, next to his new faster father. They were smiling and walking around the room that held around 100 grownups he didn't know or want to know for that matter.

"Why do I have to be here?" he asked Oliver Queen, host of the event. "Roy, this is a party to introduce you to society as my ward" tried to explain the man.

"Why do I gotta meet any of these people? It's not like they like me anyways?" grumbled out the preteen, turning away from the blond man.

"Hey now…I know it's not easy for you" he said placing a hand on the boys shoulder, turning him to look at him "it's not easy for me either" he confessed "but it's how this kind of society works".

Roy looked away and gave a heavy sigh. "I like it when it's just you, me and Dinah" he admitted silently.

Oliver smiled at this and said "I do to, but you know it's not bad to make friends out of the hero world" he whispered as they walked out to the balcony. "I invited someone who reminds me a lot of you, personality wise, and he's got a kid a bit younger then you. He's also a hero and I think you two will hit it off".

"Another hero?" exclaimed Roy. "Are they like us? Are they anyone I know? Will they be coming? Who are they?" asked Roy impatiently.

Oliver chuckled and rubbed his head "Let's see if you can find that out one." "No fair" grumbled Roy, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Think of it as observational training" Ollie tired, "See if you can find out who they are and which heroes they are. If you can figure it out I'll let you patrol past midnight on weekends" promised Ollie.

"Deal old man" smirked the boy and rushed off into the house only to pause and run back at his mentor's side. "Yes?" asked Ollie, quirking an eyebrow. "What am I supposed to say to them when I find them?" asked the kid.

"Just ask them who their favorite hero is" he said. "How the heck is that gonna help?" demanded Roy. "Just trust me" smiled the billionaire.

Rolling his eyes, Roy gave up in getting anything else out of the man and just went back inside to begin his search for the two heroes.

* * *

><p>"Daddy…?" probed Richard from his comfy place in the man's lap. "Yes?" said Bruce not pausing in fixing the little bird's tie. "Why do you have a tazer in your pocket?" inquired the boy patting the man's outer chest pocket.<p>

"Wait and see" smiled Bruce finishing the not.

"We have arrived at the Queen penthouse Master Bruce" spoke Alfred from the driver seat. "Will you need me for pick up?" asked the British man.

"That's alright Alfred" said Bruce "we'll take a cab, so you can just relax tonight. You've earned it" he said to his old time friend.

"Very well then, have a good evening" Alfred said pulling up to the front entrance were the paparazzi were already circling the car like buzzards.

Richard tightened his hold on his father after seeing the flash from the cameras but calmed down when he felt his fathers arms wrap around him securely. "Don't worry" he whispered "I got a way to get rid of them" Bruce said.

"Night, night Alfred" said the boy, waving bye-bye to him through the mirror. "And a good night to you as well Master Richard" smiled the older man. Bruce steeped out from the car with Dick clinging to him like a baby koala.

Even with body guards pushing the mob of reporters and photographers at bay, a lot kept coming at the two. "Mr. Wayne—Mr. Wayne, can we get a picture" "Look over here kid" "Come on little guy give us a smile" "can we get one of you without the child" they persisted.

Bruce only walked fast with his precious bundle cradled closely and was almost inside, till one stupid reporter jumped over the red rope line and rushed in front of him. He raised his camera and was about to take the shot.

Bruce reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the tazer and flipping it on pressed it against the photographer, "AAAHRSHAA" convulsed the man in a dance of electric sparks. He landed hard on the ground with a loud –thump- smoking smoke from his hair.

"Oohhh, so _that's_ why you brought it" realized Dick pointing to the device in his fathers hand.

"Uh huh" nodded Bruce before looking at the surrounding paparazzi, who were all frozen in spot. Bruce held up the tazer in their view and switched it back on, making it spark with ropes of electricity. "Anyone else want a picture?" he asked. With that the group of reporters all turned tail and ran.

Now inside the building Richard was giggling in glee at the expression of the news people. "No more cameras" he smiled after finally calming down.

"I wanted you to be in a good mood for the party today" stated Bruce. "I can't wait to meet uncle Ollie's projay" smiled the boy in return. "It's protégé, Richard" corrected Bruce. "Then what's a projay?" asked the little boy.

"A positive jay bird" joked Bruce. "Oh! Then a propaganda would be a positive ganda?" asked Dick. "Uh…yeah" Bruce said and so began the boy's new found interest in word playing.

**A.n. Ok I know Roy and Dick still haven't meet but this is just to make the setting of how they're gonna meet plus some fluff fun and how I thought would be cute that made Robin begin his use of making new words. Please review for more. **


	25. Chapter26

**A.n. Long time since I updated, I know and I'm sorry, but lately writers block had been kicking my butt, along with schoolwork. Good news though, I've been studying like crazy and I got my results today I passed almost every single class except for one which I already knew I was gonna have to retake anyway, so I'm feeling pretty good about myself. **

**Ok sorry to rant off on that, so on with the show. **

**A bird and an archer pt2**

"That's it! I give up!" huffed the red headed child as he once again walked out onto the balcony and angrily sat down on the stone bench. "Other than Ollie, there no heroes in there" he sighed and slouched back on the cold bench.

"What about heroes?" came a soft childish voice from above his head. Roy gazed up and his eyes went wide when he saw a dark haired, little kid, about five or six sitting on top of a gargoyles head.

"Hi" chirped, the little guy waving happily down at the older boy. "ARE YOU INSANE!?" yelled Roy springing up and backing up to get a better look at the kid. "Christ! How'd you get up there?! Don't move I'll go get help!" he hollered as he ran back into the building.

"OLLIE!" Roy shouted like a banshee, darting through the building, shoving people aside when they got in his way. He finally found the man, surrounded by a few questionably dressed women. He pushed them out of his way to get to his foster father "OLLIE!" he shouted.

"How rude!" exclaimed one of the women glaring at Roy "We were in the middle of something _grown up_ little boy. Go and play somewhere else" she snarked at him. "Shut. It. Bimbo" growled Roy.

"Ollie!?" gasped the woman, "did you hear what he just said to me?" she shrieked, gathering a crowd around them. Ollie looked as if he was about to scold Roy when in reality he was doing his best to not laugh. 'Ohhh How I wanted to say that for a while now' thought the green archer but didn't dare say it out loud.

"Ollie! There's a little kid, out on the balcony and he's about to fall off a gargoyle. Come on!" yelled Roy, grabbing Ollie by the arm and dragged him off. "Say. What!" freaked Ollie following quickly, some other people following.

People gathered out and Roy pointed up at the statue "He was right there" he said. Hanging from one of the ears waving lightly in the wind was a tiny suit jacket. "We're too late" gasped Roy. "No you're not" came the same voice from beside him.

Roy turned to it and jumped two feet back and fell on his butt. "You're Alive!" he shouted at the kid in front of him. "Was he the one who was up there?" asked Ollie helping Roy up on his feet. "I was just trying to get my jacket" explained Richard "I dropped out the window" pointed Dick at the open window above the gargoyle.

"Dick, where's your father?" asked Oliver picking the little guy up. "RICHARD!" came the panicked shout from inside the penthouse. "There he is" smiled Dick when he saw his father rushing down the stairs and into the party room.

**A.n. Short I know but at least it's something. I'll try to make it longer next chapter. Please review. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Sorry for not posting in a while. I have been so distracted by school and work and not to mention ANOTHER Hiatus of Young Justice after just two episodes. What is up with that? Oh and to top it off my little sister has got her very first boyfriend so as the older sibling I'm making sure that Mr. Boyfriend doesn't try any funny business. Well anyhow hope you like the new chapter. **

Ollie picked Richard up by his underarms and walked back into the penthouse, Roy following. "I think this belongs to you?" he told Bruce as he held out the boy to him. Bruce crushed the child to his chest and sighed in relief.

"What happened, Bruce?" questioned Ollie "You usually never let him out of your sight at these things." "Daddy… need air" came the muffled voice of the little boy from his father's arms as he squirmed into a position where he could breathe again.

"I put him down for a nap in your room Ollie" explained Bruce "I came back 30 minutes later and he was gone. I was afraid someone kidnapped him" exasperated Bruce. "my jacket fell out the window, so I tried to get it back" smiled Dick "Roy saw me and started yelling so I came back in" he finished, climbing out of is fathers hold and walking up to the red-head preteen.

"Next time get an adult, you goof ball," Roy said, narrowing his eyes down at the little form "You could of fell and broke your neck" he exclaimed. Richard looked down sadly form the older boys eyes and mumbled "no I wouldn't. I grew up in the circus so I can jump from places lot's higher and not get hurt" he said kicking his little foot in an adorably angry stomp.

Roy felt a little pang in his chest. 'Ouch, what the heck?' thought Roy as he felt his cheeks get warm. 'Why the heck am I blushing?' he screamed in his head when he saw Richard big baby blues look up at him shyly. "Well…" hesitated Roy "still you should of gotten an adult" he finished crossing his arms.

"Hey I got an idea" broke in Ollie "Roy, why not take Richard and give him a tour of the house?" "What!?" exclaimed Roy. "Well you said you were board being around adults" said Ollie, "C'mon Roy, I'm sure you two could have a lot of fun together" smiled the man down at them. "Daddy can I go?" pleaded the baby bird tugging on his fathers pants leg. "Well…" hesitated Bruce "Pleeeaasss…" pleaded the child putting on his cutest face.

"Fine" he sighed in defeat "but don't go where you're not supposed to" he finished firmly. "Yaaay" cheered Dick grabbing Roy's hand and dragging him off in a happy stride. "Oh, yippie…" grumbled Roy, glaring back at Ollie. 'Great, I gotta baby-sit a five year old' thought Roy rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>"So, how old are ya, anyways?" asked Roy looking down at the shrimp of a kid that was leading him around by the hand, which he, by the way was grumpy about and quickly shook the younger boys hand off. "I'll be seven next month" Dick said cheerily ignoring the older boys shake off of his hand.<p>

"You look like you're like five or something" scoffed Roy putting his hands in his pockets and kept following the little ebony to who knows where. "Lots of people say that" huffed the little boy with a pout and just shrugged in defeat.

"Were the heck are you going?" questioned Roy in annoyance as they passed the same ugly dog dog painting hanging on one of the walls for the fifth time. "I don't know" shrugged Dick nonchalantly. "How can you not know where you're going?" demanded Roy in an irritated tone.

"Well, you're the one who lives here. Don't you know your way around?" Dick stated looking up to Roy expectantly. Roy felt a slight warmth come to his cheeks and quickly said "Oh right. I know that…sorry" rather embarrassed that a little kid actually had a point.

"Don't worry" smiled Dick. They made their way back to the main party area where the food was spread around. They stopped by the buffet table and Dick stood on his tiptoes to get a few cookies from the plate wile Roy grabbed a handful and stuffed them in his pockets and they quickly ran off to a place no grownups would be to scold them on bad table manners. Ollie would probably scold him latter for messing up his new suit, but who expects a twelve year old to stay clean?

"When I started living with daddy, I got lost lots of times" continued Dick stuffing the cookie in his mouth and moaned in delight at the delicious invasion of flavor on his tongue. "You're parents got divorced?" asked Roy a hint of sympathy in his voice.

Dick, shook his head taking another bite of his cookie "my first mama and tata died" he frowned looking down at his cookie "then Daddy adopted me and I live with him now" he explained with a softer look on his face.

Roy placed a comforting hand on Dicks head, surprising both himself and Dick. He patted the younger boys head lightly and said "I lost my first family too" a bit sadly. "You like video games?" he asked changing the subject to something less depressing. "I love them!" beamed Dick in excitement "Daddy got me Super Mario Brothers and I already got to the 12th level in just a week" he exclaimed jumping up and down, showing his enthusiasm for cybernetic games.

Roy gave a smirk and said "I got a whole bunch of games in my room I haven't tried out yet. You wanna play some?" he asked the hyper kid. "Can I?" Dick gasped in excitement. "Sure, but I get to be Mario" Roy said smugly. "Let's go, let's go!" Dick said holding out his hand for Roy to take. Roy did, and this time he didn't mind it.

**A/N Not as long as I was hoping for but I like how it turned out. I hope you all liked. Reviews are like fuel for me so please FEED ME, because right now I'm running on fumes. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/n Finals are OVER! I finally get some vacation time. Thank God for the holidays cause now I can work on my stories. I hope everyone like the new chapter I got the idea after seeing this pic on deviantart (Milkshake by BuddahtheBob) that made me LMAO so hard I actually scared my sister. Enjoy. **

**Oh and In this chapter it's been a couple of weeks since Roy and Dick became friend so Roy already knows Dick is Robin. **

**Milkshake **

"Remember he needs to take his medicine every 3 hours" Batman said to J'onn, Clark and Oliver as he, remorsefully, handed Robin off to the Martian. "I'll try to be back before noon tomorrow" he said handing Clark a portable drive with instructions and contact information.

It was the first time he was going to leave Robin overnight with anyone other than Alfred, who was nursing a twisted ankle in Gotham Med. 'I warned him about those tango lessons' mentally sighed Bruce.

"The regular rules apply. No unapproved snacks after five, no staying up past midnight, no going off super heroing without grown up supervision, and **absolutely no sugar**" he finished checking off the regular list with a deep baritone voice.

"Would you relax" sighed Barry coming away from the sleepy form in the Martian's arms. "It's not like this is the first time any of us have watched the little guy." "Plus Roy will be here to keep the little guy company to get over his small cold" added in Ollie.

"Trust us Batman. We'll take good care of Robin while you're off in Japan helping out your old teachers." Batman gave them the DaddyBat glare and after a moment of silence he said "I **trust** you know what to expect if anything goes wrong." And a chill went up all their spines, practically freezing them over.

The tense silence was broken by Robin fussing out of his sleep in the J'onn's arms. "uuuaaahh" he yawned sleepily and rubbed one eye with his little fist. The one that wasn't holding batbear securely to his chest. "Tati?" he chimed with a light sniffle in his voice. "Are you going now" asked Robin sadly.

Batman reached a large hand over and gently stroked the child hair in a comforting manor. "I'll be back before you realize I'm gone" he reassured. "Until then Uncle Flash, Superman, J'onn and Green Arrow are going to take very good care of you" "Okay" smiled the little boy closing his eyes again and snuggling into his bears head.

* * *

><p>"Ugghh" groaned Robin as he rolled over in his bed "I hate being sick" whined Dick. "Not fun for me either" huffed Roy from his spot next to the bird. Apparently something was going around and Roy caught whatever Dick must have had because he soon was sporting a runny red nose and a sore throat.<p>

"It's sooo boooriing" whined Roy kicking off his covers and jumping to the ground. "Where you going" asked the younger in curiosity. "Someplace that has a t.v." he responded, grabbing a pillow and a cover. "Wait for me, I'm coming too" said Dick as he grabbed batbear and scrambled off the bed to follow the red head.

They passed the kitchen and Flash zoomed out of it and stood right in front of them with his arms crossed "And why aren't you two in bed?" he questioned. "We're bored" explained Dick "We're going to watch TV" Roy said crossing his own arms in defiance.

Flash mentally sighted at the kids antics but decided that a happy Roy was a lot better than a mad Roy. "Alright" he said "but watch it in the common room. That way we know where you are" he said leading the kids to the common room a few doors down.

After they were settled and Flash went back to eat his six dinners Roy grabbed the remote and switched on the tv. He started channel surfing passing boring news, educational channels and soom cartoon shows. "Oh wait! I wanna watch "Who Framed Roger Rabbit"" Spoke up Dick as they passed it.

"But I've already watched it like 12 times" complained Roy as he kept surfing and finally landed on MTV. "But I like it…" whispered the little boy, giving Roy the pouty lip and if he wasn't wearing a mask, the older boy would have been subjected to the hypnotic gaze of blue eyes. Not that they weren't doing a good job at brainwashing with the mask.

"Uhmm" groaned Roy "**Alright**…" he huffed "just let me see at least one music video" he compromised and gestured to the one that was starting. It was "Milkshake" by Kelis. Roy stared at the screen appreciatively and wolf whistled as the song got further.

Dick was bouncing happily to the song. "This lady is really smart to make a song about milkshakes. Everyone likes them" he smiled. Roy chuckled at that. "You'll get it when you're older" he messed up his hair. And after the song was over he switched it back to Roger Rabbit.

Five minutes in and a little rumble was heard from Robin. "I'm gonna get some snacks from uncle Flash" he said as he padded out of the room in his blue footsie pajamas, batbear in hand. He wandered into the cafeteria only to be met with no one, "Uncle Flash must have had to go" shrugged the little boy as he took a chair and stood on it to reach the handle of the fridge.

He opened it and looked around for something tasty. "Tomatoes…yucky, squash…yucky, oohhh Pizza" he cheered opening the box only to cringe at the moldy mess inside. "YUCK" he spat closing the lid and shoving the box into a nearby trash can.

He searched for something edible that he actually liked and his eyes landed on some chocolate syrup and a court of milk. That gave him an idea. He took those two things out and placed them on the nearby table. He dragged the chair over to the cabinets and started opening them until he found a few old cleaned out mayo jar. The grownups used them to keep nuts. He poured out the nuts of one into another and then took the empty one over to the table. He carefully poured the milk into the jar and filled it about three fourths of the way. He uncapped the chocolate syrup and squeezed the content into the jar.

He screwed the lid shut and climbed onto the table picking up the jar in both hands. He held it arm's length away from his body and shook it "My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard—and their like 'is better that yours', that's right is better than yours" he sang as he shook the jar and his little booty to the song.

"My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard-and there like, Its better than yours, dang right its better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge" he continued singing that for about two minutes when Flash walked in.

He stood their mouth agape at the complete cuteness he was seeing and before he knew it he was bellowing with laughter. He rolled on the floor gasping for breath at the sight. "What's so funny?" pouted Robin, fist on his hip. "S-s-sorry" gasped out the red man whipping a tear from his eye.

He composed himself as best he could and picked Robin up and asked "Robin do you know what that song means?" Robin just looked at Flash like that was the dumbest question in the world. "Well duh" he puffed out "It's about milkshakes" he said, 'matter of factly'. "Of course it is" Flash quickly saved, not wanting to explain what the song was actually about.

Robin walkedback into the tv room with two cups in hand and handed one to Roy. Roy took it and said thanks. He took a sip and maid a sound of appreciation. "Mmmmnn this is good" Roy said "My milkshake brings all the boys to the room" replied Dick as he pointed behind him, revealing the mentors all with a cup of Robin's milkshake. "Maybe I should make a video" he said enjoying his drink happily.

**A.N. Comments are welcomed and ideas are cherished. Hope you all enjoyed and please Review for more.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A.N. Hope everyone's having a good holiday. I went to see The Rise of the Guardians yesterday with my sister and had a good time. So I decided to make a holiday fic celebrating the season since it's my first year on my own without my parents around. Don't worry their ok, their just visiting relatives back in "the old country". Its ok, makes me realize how important family is. Well, enough with the sad stuff. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**My white Christmas **

**One week to Christmas **

A light melody of Christmas music was playing throughout the manor, reviving a once dead holiday back to life in a home that up until recently was cold and lonely. A fire burned and roared in the extravagant fireplace, keeping the residents nice and toasty.

In front of the fire, on the warm fluffy carpet, cards and crayons riddled all around, laid the small form of a Richard, asleep and warm with a bear held close, curled into a little ball. Alfred from his place in decorating the tree paused to look over at his young charge and smiled at the sight.

"Master Bruce" softly spoke the older man to the dark haired man who was trying with all his concentration to untangle Christmas lights that haven't been used in years. Bruce looked to Alfred who motioned for him to look at the scene.

With a warm smile the man stopped in his futile attempt of untangling and silently walked over to his son, Alfred following behind him. He kneeled down and with caution carefully lifted the sleeping child into his embrace. "I'll put him to bed" he whispered while Alfred busied himself in tidying up the Christmas card Richard was working on.

As Bruce disappeared from view, Alfred allowed himself a memory from a time long ago when it was Bruce who was carried up those stairs by his own father. A time that was once so happy and yet so quickly almost forgotten.

"My now what is this?" mused Alfred to himself picking up a letter with Richard writing addressed to the North Pole. He placed the letter into his inside pocket and finished cleaning up.

**Next day **

"Are you almost ready?" asked Richard from down stairs as he jumped excitedly as he waited for his father to come down already. "I'm coming, I'm coming" chuckled the man as Bruce jogged down and pulled on his winter coat.

"Do you have everything?" asked the man as he kneeled down to button his sons coat properly and adjusted his earmuffs. "Uh-huh" nodded Dick. "Alfred put all the card I made into my backpack" he said patting the Superman backpack he got last month. Apparently Hello kitty was out and he moved on to Superman, much to the Dark Knights dismay.

"Okay we'll deliver them before we go to the company" Bruce said grabbing the suitcase by the door "We should be home before dark, so we could get a quick patrol done tonight before we go to the watch tower" he informed Alfred.

"Very well Master Bruce, so should I decline the Christmas party invitations this year as we shall be holding our own?" Asked the English gentlemen, "With sincerest apologies, of course Alfred"

"Of course sir" the butler said. "Bye-bye Alfred" waved Dick as he and Bruce walked out the door. "Goodbye and good day" smiled softly the butler.

Throughout the day Alfred finished his regular chores along with those of maintaining the Batcave and was taking a well-deserved rest in his room, warming up with some tea and scones and settling down with a good book.

Just as he was at the part where the culprit was just about to be identified a knock came to his door and in walked Bruce. "Master Bruce, I thought you would be at the tower?" enquired the older man. "I was and I left Dick there with the League, but I came back to find a letter we missed, you haven't seen it have you?"

"Oh blast me and my forgetfulness" chided the butler to himself. "Yes it's right here" he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter. He handed it to Bruce who opened it and smiled in relief. "I'll make sure Dick knows that this gets to get this to "Santa" as soon as possible" he said as he left the room to go back to the tower.

"You do that Sir" said Alfred returning to his book, only to find that it was the butler who committed the crime. "Preposterous" outraged the old man and closed the book with a huff.

**A.N. I decided that this will be a two part-er. I'll post the next part tomorrow on Christmas. So hope you enjoyed so far and Please Review.**

**Preview for the next chapter.**

"_**Dear Santa, **_

_**A lots changed since last year. Mama and Tati went to heaven and now are with grandma and grandpa. I hope their happy, I miss them a lot sometimes and I wonders if they miss me too. I was really sad at firsts cus I had no one left, but then I got a new daddy and a new grandpa too. I love them and now I live in a really big house thast like a castle. I already has a lot of stuff and a lot of new friends and family too, so I don't really need anything this year, but there are a lot of people rounds the hole world who need more than I do, so this year you can give all the presents you was gonna give to me to them. All I really want is for my family to be together. **_

_** Love Richard Grayson Wayne **_


	29. Chapter 29

**A.N. Merry Christmas everyone! Ok so after watching The Hunchback of Notre Dame the song Esmeralda sang "God Help the Outcast" just brought tears to my eyes and I thought of how cute it would be to have Robin sing that and so came the inspiration to this chapter. **

**A Christmas that's yours and mine **

**Christmas Eve **

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake UP!" cried Dick as he hastily sprang up and down the bed, successfully rousing his father from sleep. "Ugh…." droned out the groggy man as he sat up and gave a good stretch along with an enormous yawn that practically shook the windows. He blinked for a moment before he fell to the side and just continue to breath in deeply.

Richard cackled at the animalistic behavior that his daddy never lets anyone but him and Alfred see and crawled up to him. "C'mon Tati" tried the child shaking the man's form with all his might and flipped him on his back. "It's Christmas Eve. Look alive!" cried the little guy in cheer.

"It's too early to be alive" groaned out Bruce peeking one eye open. "We gotta go to the Church today for the Policeman concert today. Commissioner Gordon invited us, remember?" persisted Richard. With a sigh Bruce lifted one huge arm up and brought it down fast trapping the little bird in his hold "Alright, alright, we'll get ready and leave in an hour" he said as he tickled the squirming form.

Shrieks of laughter escaped Dick as he wiggled his way out of Bruce's arms and ran for the door to go get ready. Once out of sight Bruce flopped backward into bed again and pulled the covers over his head. "Just another ten minutes" he mumbled as he started to drift off again.

He was at the edge of unconsciousness when the sheets were torn from his form and revealing Alfred at his bedside. "Breakfast sir?" inquired Alfred. "Thank you Alfred" groaned out Bruce getting up to get him morning meal.

**Church**

"Good morning people of Gotham. This is Vicky Vale, reporting live from Saint Dominic Church where our favorite officers in blue have gathered today to put on a small concert to raise money for the children's hospital this year" announced the red head gesturing to the Grand Church were people were gathering in front of a stage that was set up earlier.

"It seems that the performers are running a little late and the police are trying to improvise until they arrive" she pointed out as she pointed to the stage were an officer in uniform was spinning plates while standing on a ball only to lose his balance and fall face flat into the crowed. "Ooww that has to hurt" winced the woman in sympathy. "Back to you Danny" she cued and was off air.

"This is a disaster" groaned Gordon from behind the stage. Bruce and Dick where back there with him as a benefit for sponsoring the event. "What's the estimated time before the performers we hired arrive?" questioned Bruce. "We made contact with Hailey's Circus and they won't be here for another hour" sighed the man taking off his glases and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"The circus!?" cried Dick looking to his father. Bruce shot a light glare to Gordon who mouthed "Sorry". Bruce kneeled down to his boy and placed a light hand on Dick's head before saying "It was going to be a surprise" and pulled out the letter he sent to the north pole and another that was addressed to Bruce labeled from Santa.

"Santa told me that you wanted you're whole family to be together for Christmas so I made the arrangements and invited them to perform here for the policeman show" he explained. Dick's eyes went wide and cheerful and a little teary before he tackled his father in a bone crushing hug around his neck that almost crushed his windpipe if it weren't so thick.

Gordon couldn't help but smile at that, but the crowd of complaints out stage ruined the moments and he sighed and said "I'm afraid if we don't get a good act out there soon, we might not make any money at all for those children in the hospital".

"I got an idea!" piped up Dick as he took off running to the church. He came back with several choir kids who were a few good years older than him. "We could sing until Hailey's get here. I know a lot of songs and Daddy can sing really good too" smiled Dick in enthusiasm.

"You can?" Gordon asked looking at Bruce with a shocked look on his face. Bruce blushed looking away while coughing "well I have been told that I'm a decent baritone" his ears turning red. Gordon just grinned "At this point I wouldn't mind if you sounded like a cat being strangled" he said as he peeked out the curtain again to see angry faces.

"I'll go with the choir first then. The crowd will take it easy on kids" stated Dick to Gordon. "Smart kid" Gordon said as he walked onto the stage. "Are you sure about this?" Bruce asked. "It's just like when I was at the circus" smiled Dick "You have to please the crowed with what you have".

Bruce gave a grin at that and patted the boys head before he walked off with the other kids on stage. He took out his cell and speed dialed a few familiar numbers. "Clark, Barry, Oliver, drop whatever you're doing and get over the Gotham a.s.a.p. I'll explain when you get here." He said while he looked back out to the stage to see his boy whisper in Gordon's ear the song they would sing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for our warm up act we will be having young Richard Grayson Wayne along with the Saint Dominic choir singing "God help the outcast". A light clap was heard around the crowd. "Emma are you filming" asked Ms. Vale as she picked up her mike again and retold the new information to the camera.

Dick looked out at the crowd and with a deep breath and the cue of the music he began to sing

_**I don't know if You can hear me**_

_**Or if You're even there**_

_**I don't know if You would listen**_

_**To a gypsie's prayer**_

_**Yes, I know I'm just an outcast**_

_**I shouldn't speak to you**_

_**Still I see Your face and wonder...**_

_**Were You once an outcast too?**_

A hush of silence came over the crowd as they could only stand and listen to the heavenly tune that was being sung from such a young childs mouth.

_**God help the outcasts**_

_**Hungry from birth**_

_**Show them the mercy**_

_**They don't find on earth**_

_**God help my people**_

_**We look to You still**_

_**God help the outcasts**_

_**Or nobody will**_

This is where the choir came in and sang backup for Dick

_**I ask for wealth**_

_**I ask for fame**_

_**I ask for glory to shine on my name**_

_**I ask for love I can possess**_

_**I ask for God and His angels to bless me**_

You could hear some sniffling and if you looked out into the crowd people were coming together and hugging one another and paying attention as Dick once again sang

_**I ask for nothing**_

_**I can get by**_

_**But I know so many**_

_**Less lucky than I**_

_**Please help my people**_

_**The poor and downtrod**_

_**I thought we all were**_

_**The children of God**_

_**God help the outcasts**_

_**Children of God**_

And as the echoes of the music and his voice slowly died down a cheer erupted from the gathered crowed that had grown from a few dozen to well over a few hundred. People cried and cheered and hugged all while the little boy smiled and laughed in joy and walked off the stage back to the awaiting arms of his father.

"Did I do good" asked Richard looking up to Bruce. "Oh my _puțin pasărea_ (little bird) you did amazing" and hugged him close. Gordon was whipping away the few remaining tears from his eyes and gave his nose w good blow before walking up to them. "We have good news. The circus has arrived. Apparently Superman, Flash and Green Arrow were around their area and escorted them to Gotham safely, so I guess you won't have to go on after all Mr. Wayne."

Bruce held in a sigh of relief and said "It would be hard following that Performance"

"I'll say" came a voice from behind them "Child has his mother's voice" laughed the stout roundish man. "Hailey" Dick cried and ran to the man who picked him up and hugged him. "It's so good to see you Dick" sighed the older man putting him down.

"You certainly are growing up to be the kind of person you're family is proud of" he said as he opened the curtain flap to show the rest of the performers already on stage. "Everyone's here!" he cheered "My wish came true".

Bruce stayed back and just watched as his child reveled in his joy and talked to his old circus family. He enjoyed the feeling of warmth that was present throughout the day. Finally night came and Dick was struggling to just to keep is eyes open. "One more game…jus one more" slurred the child as he was carried to bed.

"Santa might not like it if you don't go to sleep" tried Bruce as he tucked Dick in. "present…" mumbled the boy as he reached under his pillow. "That's right he'll bring presents" smiled Bruce about to turn the light off "no…your present" Richard yawned out pulling out a colorful paper with a drawing of him and Bruce and Alfred and it was written on.

Dick was asleep before he could hand it to him so Bruce just took it from his light grasp and tucked the little hand back into the covers before taking a seat on the bed and reading it.

_**When I fall**_

_**You pick me up**_

_**When I'm cold **_

_**You keep me warm **_

_**When I'm hurt **_

_**You kiss my head **_

_**When I'm tired **_

_**You put me to bed **_

_**When it's dark **_

_**You give me light**_

_**When I'm scared**_

_**You hold me tight **_

_**You do everything to make sure I'm fine. **_

_**When you fall **_

_**I'll pick you up**_

_**When you're cold **_

_**I'll keep you warm**_

_**When you're hurt **_

_**I'll kiss your head **_

_**When you're tired **_

_**I'll put you to bed **_

_**When it's dark **_

_**I'll give you light **_

_**When you're scared**_

_**I'll hold you tight **_

_**I'll do everything to make sure you're fine **_

_**Because when I became yours, you became mine. **_

And as he read that last sentence he realized just how true it was. Bruce had become just as much as Richard's as Richard became his. Brought together my violence these two hurt souls found one another and through love and understanding helped heal each other and became a family.

Bruce leaned down and gave his little boy a kiss and whispered "goodnight baby mine" and turned off the light.

**A.N. I made the poem myself. It was just something I noticed as I got older. When I was little I was completely reliant on my parents for those sort of things and now that I'm older and I can take care of myself I notice how I have to take care of them. Like cooking and cleaning and when their sick I take care of them the same way they did me when I was little. It's very nostalgic those moments and makes me realize how lucky and I am.**

**Hope you all enjoyed and please REVIEW!**

**Merry Christmas!**


	30. Chapter 31

**Author Note: Boycott Cartoon Network **

**(Just to let you know there is a chapter after this rant)**

**I SAY WE BOYCOTT CARTOON NETWORK!**

**If they don't come out w/ a season 3 of Young Justice, we all as a group shouldn't watch CN at all. That way the ratings will drop dramatically and then we should all make our demands to the producers to have YJ on air or else no more viewers for them.**

**Seriously, I** **will go online and let my younger siblings only watch stuff from CN that I liked in the past, but NO WAY am I letting them see the abomination that it's become now.**

**WHOSE WITH ME!?**

**Riddle Me this Riddle Me That, Whose Afraid of the Big Black Bat: Part1**

"PLEAAASEE…." Whined Robin as he was dragging behind Batman, riding his cape, like a child would a sleigh. "No" monotone the bat as he kept walking through the hall, ignoring the pull of his cape, as the small figure, that is Robin, kept tugging on it.

They entered the monitor room, were both Green Arrow and J'onn were on monitor duty. "Please…" persisted the little boy,

"No". 'just keep walking,' Bats said to himself, 'don't give him a chance to use the eyes' he warned himself as he refused to turn to the little whining noises that kept coming from behind him.

"Why noooot" Robin exaggerated in a long breath. "You're still too little to go on your own" explained the Bat for the umpteenth time, and walked up to a monitor and began to type up some work. "I'm not's so little anymore" protested the little bird, jumping onto the monitor console and obscuring his mentor's vision on the screen.

"I grew four whole centimeters since last month you measured me" he exclaimed holding up four fingers proudly.

Green Arrow snorted at that statement and quickly covered his mouth to keep himself from full out laughing. The thought of Batman measuring the little boy against a door wall was by far hilarious to him. Both Batman and Robin shot the bearded bowman a glare that shut him up.

"Regardless of your recent growth" countered Batman "you are still too young", he declared, picking up the child and placing him on the ground. "But …" attempted Robin

"End of discussion" Batman finished. "Hmmph…" Robin pouted and crossed his arms "Not's fair" he grumbled and left the room. This raised questioning looks form both Manhunter and Arrow.

"Okay, I'm gonna go out on a limb hear and ask, what the heck was all that about?" probed Arrow looking over to Bats. "I must admit, your discussion with Robin has peeked my curiosity" exclaimed J'onn in and interested tone.

Surprising a sigh Batman decided he might as well tell them. "Last week Robin and I were busting a robbery. I recognized one of the assailants as a former Riddler goon, so after we took down the rest of the robbers, I held on to him to interrogate on anything he might know on the Riddler's whereabouts since his escape a few weeks prior."

"So the little guy wants to help you catch him, right?" realized Arrow. Batman nodded in affirmation that that was the case. "I am in confusion" spoke J'onn, "why would you not wish for Robin to assist you in recapturing this criminal?"

"In Gotham, there are very sick and very twisted people, J'onn" stated Arrow, his voice portraying his feeling of utter discomfort on the subject. Batman took over from there "Although Robin has proven himself to be quite an excellent fighter and strategist, I prefer him not to come into contact with _**any **_sort of supervillain until he is much older."

"Ah, now I see" nodded the Martian. "Robin has already experience very serious situations a child his age shouldn't go through. And you hope to not expose him to anymore" he finished understandingly.

Batman nodded once more finishing the conversation.

* * *

><p>"Can't catch me, can't catch me" hollered Robin light heartedly as he leapt nimbly from wall to wall, Speedy persistently racing after him. They were playing "super hero tag", which is a lot like regular tag, only you run off surfaces of everything in your way and try to capture each other by any means necessary. Who can think of anything more fun than that?<p>

"Gotcha!" Speedy cried in triumph as Robin was captured in one of the six net arrows he fired at the kid. "Heyyyy" whined the younger boy "no fair, I lost my boot" he pouted, untangling himself from the net. He lifted his little sock covered foot up to show the young archer.

"I still got you, anyways" smiled the archer proudly helping the bird up. "What if this was a real fight? You would have been toast, cuz you got distracted" he said. Robin pouted, but had to admit that Roy was right. "Okay, you win this time, but now it's my turn" the bird smiled evilly

"Uh-oh" gulped the red head and started running.

**Petition to save Young Justice: petitions/cartoon-network-warner-bros-bring-back-young-justice-and-green-lantern-the-animated-series (No spaces)- (dot's to .'s). Sign it, and tell others! We can still save YJ! (Thank you Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming for the link)**

**ALSO I am going to be sending some very strong worded letters to Cartoon Network on how I feel about their decision on cancelling one of the greatest shows they've had since the 90's and I ask those of you who feel as strongly as I do to do the same.**

**FLOOD THEIR MAILROOM WITH SO MANY LETTERS THAT THEY HAVE TO TAKE NOTICE. **

**Cartoon Network mailing address (I think this is the one but if anyone has anything different let me know please) **

**Cartoon Network**

**1050 Techwood Drive NW**

**Atlanta GA 30318**


	31. Chapter 32

**A.N. Boycott Cartoon Network **

**(YES, there is a chapter after this rant) **

**I still plan on watching all of Young Justice episodes until the end of the season, but I will ONLY be watching Young Justice and no other show. When it finally is canceled I will not be watching Cartoon Network at all. **

**If we all do this then the network will see that Young Justice really is the only show that is holding them up. So tomorrow I ask you, if you can, to watch Young Justice when it airs and nothing else on Cartoon Network (Unless you're a Green Lantern fan, then you could watch both shows). Anyways, it's what I'm going to be doing from now on. So I hope you all support me in this. Thanks! **

**Riddle Me this Riddle Me That, Whose Afraid of the Big Black Bat: Part2**

"ROBIIIIIINNN" groaned the redhead that was hanging upside-down from his ankle. He thought he finally outran the little acrobat. But it was a trap. Robin set up a noose in advanced and Speedy stepped right into it trying to escape the boys birdarangs.

"What do you say…?" sing-songed the child in triumph, looking rather smug at his handy work. "Get. Me. Down." Bit out Roy, glaring at the young ebony. "ah-hem" coughed Robin looking rather amused with a cheeky grin.

"please…"grumbled Roy almost in audibly. "What was that?" Robin teased, putting a hand to his ear and tapping a little foot. "Oh for the love of…" Roy grumbled and struggled to loosen the snare. He reached and pulled, but he was in a too awkward angle to reach his ankle. "PLEASE" he finally admitted defeat.

"Much better" smiled Robin tossing a birdarang at the lined rope, successfully cutting Speedy free. Roy flipped quickly and landed on his feet. "You might look all cute and cuddly but you're seriously dangerous, aren't you?" Roy said half-jokingly.

"YUP" chirped the little boy in delight at the compliment. "I'm bored of this game" stated Roy, gathering up his quiver and bow that fell when he was trapped. "Let's go see what the grown ups are doing" suggested Robin hopping from tile to tile as they walked through the hall.

"I bet they're on awesome missions" huffed Roy "they always leave us behind when things get good." "Tell me about it" pouted Robin, ""Batman always makes me stay at home when one of the big criminals escapes. Daddy said I'm too young to help him catch the Riddler. He's not even that dangerous of a villain" whined Robin in an agitated voice.

"What about me. I'm already twelve and Ollie still only lets me take on C list bad guys. I even saved him from Vertigo once and he won't even let me patrol on my own" growled out Roy. Both boys walked into the monitor room to find it abandoned.

"Where'd everyone go?" questioned the younger of the boy's. Roy looked around confused and walked up to the controls to find a note on the monitor plucked it off and started reading it as he felt Robin's light weight climb up his back and rest over his shoulder.

"_Dear Robin and Speedy, _

_All League members were called to an emergency in France. _

_Had to leave. Red Tornado should be around to watch you. Will be back soon._

_Batman, Green Arrow, Martian Hunter"_

"What I tell you Robin?" Speedy said crumpling up the sheet into a wad. "Robin..?" he asked when he felt the weight of the little boy slide off his shoulders without as much as a word. The little boy didn't face him. Instead he just walked up to the big rolling chair at the computer that batman usually uses. He climbed up with a little effort, as it was a big chair and he was, even for his age, a very little boy.

Speedy looked at the boy with concern and gone up next to him. "Hey baby bird, what's wrong?" asked the young archer, patting the little guy on his head. "He din't even… say bye" sniffled the child with a watery voice. "Poor little guy" thought Roy as he lifted the child up in his arms and sat himself down so that he could hold Robin in his lap.

"It must have been super important if they had to leave like that" tried to reason Roy. "I bet Bat's wanted to say bye, but couldn't find us. We were running around everywhere, remember? They probably couldn't find us" he tried to comfort.

"Yeah…" robin nodded in understanding, little tears rolling down a chubby, pink cheek "still though…" he sniffled. Roy wiped the tears away with his hand and just rubbed the little guys back the way Ollie would him whenever he cried. Not that he did cry! He was twelve already and twelve year old don't cry.

A beeping noise came from the computer in front of them. Both boys looked at the screen as an image of a map with a few red dots blinking on specific locations on it. Robin, reached out to type on the computer, without leaving is spot on Roy's lap. "It's from the Batcave" announced Robin. "It must be something Batman was working on."

"Wow, how are you doing that?" Roy asked in bewilderment as the little boy hacked into the closed off files that was attached to the image. "Same system as the Batcave" Robin boasted proudly. "Wow …" Robin breathed "It's all the possible hideouts the Riddler might be at."

"Batman must have been collecting this data when he had to leave" deducted Roy. "Uh-oh" Robin exclaimed. "What do you mean uh-oh? Why the uh-oh?" Roy questioned. "Riddler's planning something big. Look!" he pointed to the names of all the buildings they were looking at. Roy looked at the signs and read them out loud.

"_Ba__r__t's Com__plet__e__F__urnish__in__gs, __D__onny __M__o__e__I__n__f__o, __U__ncle __Ca__ro__n__'s __toy shack__",_ "What about them? They don't seem very Riddler" Roy stated. "Look at the sign's. A bunch of letters have been taken off purposefully" Robin pointed out.

"Okay so why's that bad?" Roy asked, still in confusion. "Look at what you get if you put the remaining letters together" Robin said. The little bird was right. With the missing letters the signs said "Ba-t's Co-e F-in, D- M-e I-f-, U- Ca-n'- toy shack." Roy put it together and read it out loud "Bat's Come Find Me if U Can, Toy Shack".

"Uh-oh" repeated Roy "Riddler's calling Batman out". "Only he doesn't know Batman's in France" sighed Robin. "We should probably get Red Tornado and tell him about this" exclaimed Robin bouncing out of his seat and made his way to the door, only to pause when he saw Roy still at the screen.

"Roy we gotta go tell Red Tornado" Robin articulated to the older boy. "Maybe we don't have to" Roy supposed rubbing his chin. "What do you mean? Of course we have to-" Robin tried to say but was cut off by Roy. "What if we solved this case for Batman?" suggested Roy. "Think about it Rob" persisted the archer "we catch Riddler and the grown ups will have to treat us more like heroes than little kids."

Robin thought about it for a second. Roy had a point. If he and Roy caught Riddler they would probably get better treatment as superheroes. Batman would have to let him come along on bigger missions, and he wouldn't be left behind anymore…. That settled it. Robin nodded "Let's do it". "Let's go" Roy stated as they marched out of the room and to the zeta tubes. Destination already downloaded into Robins wrist computer.

**A.N. Hope you all enjoyed. Reviews, comments, suggestions and ideas are completely welcomed. In fact they are cherished and used as fuel to keep me going. So please REVIEW. **


	32. Chapter 33

**A.N.**

**Important: If you wanna help save Young Justice then join this forum that has been made spacifically for that purpose by a friend of minejanzen222 . Here's the link myforums/janzen222/1535855/. We are really trying to come up with ways we can save this show because it is just that good. Please support. If the link doesn't work then just go to Young Justice forum and go to the last page with the title "Save Young Justice."**

** I know this doesn't follow the last chapter, but thanks to my upcoming dentist appointment tomorrow. I got 3 cavities that have to be filled in (crying hysterically), if there is one thing I truly fear, it's the dentist. **

**If there is one thing I want to come across this chapter, it's TAKE CARE OF YOUR TEETH! No joke, or you'll face the pain and torture I'll be subjected to come tomorrow (crying hysterically again)**

**Tooth trouble: Part1 **

**Wayne Enterprises: Morning **

"Weeeeeeeeeee" cheered Richard as he rolled down the hall of the office building on a rolling chair. "DICK! Come back! You're not supposed to ride these hallways!" Cried a young woman named Mindy, wearing business attire, as she chased after the little boy in question.

Only giggles answered her desperate please as Richard kept launching himself off the walls, projecting him further down the hall, barely avoiding nocking into people. "Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear!" franted the woman in panic as she herself actually nocked into some of those people.

Richard was having so much fun that he almost didn't notice the fountain that was on the end of the hall, but Mindy did and seeing that the little boy was about to roll right into the pool, he gave a shrill screech and ran for him like a linebacker, pushing and shoving people out of ther way to get to the little boy.

Richard decided to give the lady a break and jumped off the rolling chair just short of the giant indoor fountain. He tumbled carefully to the side while the chair fell right into the pool. He sat up with a cheery laugh.

"Now I have you" gasped the woman as she picked him up by his shoulders and brought him close to her. "Oh thank God you didn't fall in" she cried in relief, kissing his head repeatedly. "Miss Mindy! I can't breath" cried the Dick, being crushed by the ladies chest.

"Oh! I'm sorry" exclaimed Mindy pulling away enough for him to breath. This gave Dick the chance to look around and notice the damage to the office floor. "Wow, you really made a mess" commented the child as he looked at the office workers picking up papers and pencils and other office supplies off the floor form when Mindy tackled them.

"Oh dear…." Groaned out Mindy silently, walking away with Richard in hand, trying not to attract too much attention. "Don't tell your daddy about this and I'll give you two lolly pops" she whispered. "Three lollies and a chocolate bar" stated Dick with a devious smile.

"You really are a business man's son, you know that?" she playfully mocked the little boy setting him down on her desk. Dick laughingly smiled and kicked his legs playfully as Mindy opened her desk drawer to retrieve the bribe.

He liked Mindy a lot. She was the new intern from The College Wayne foundation was trying to introduce this year. She was really cool and fun to be around. She wouldn't mind playing with him when she had some free time and she always had snacks with her.

"You drive a hard bargain kid" she said handing him the candy and playfully tapped his nose. "Thank you Mindy" he sing songed and bounced off to eat his treats.

**2 hours later **

"Daddy…" came the pained voice of Richard Grayson Wayne as he walked into the big business room his daddy and associates were in. All conversation was halted at the child entrance. "Daddy, I don't feel good" came the tear filled voice again.

Bruce Wayne swiftly got up from his seat and despite some of the boards annoyed looks didn't hesitate to pick his child up into his arms and bring him close. "What's the matter, baby boy? Does anything hurt?" asked the business man, rubbing small circles on Dick's back.

"Mm-m-my, tooth's h-hurt" sobbed Dick, placing a hand to a now, noticeably swollen cheek. "Mr. Wayne" coughed Lex Luther, rather rudely, interrupting them. "Not to be rude" he stated, "but we really need to make a decision on the merger" he finished, giving Richard a cold smile that made the little boy burrow into his father for comfort.

"Mr. Luther" Bruce replied "My child is in pain. I am going to see why he is regardless of this meeting" he stated, using a toned down bat-glare on the bald man. Luther grimaced a bit but remained silent as did the rest of the board as Bruce turned his attention back to the weeping child.

"Now, which tooth hurts?" he asked. "M-m-my b-back one hurts re-re-eal bad" stuttered the child through tears. "Poor thing" commented older woman from the board as she came up to them "it's probably a cavity" she said, digging into her purse and pulling out a clear vile, filled with small root looking things.

She opened to a good pinch full out of it. "Here" she said lifting it to them "this herb helps with almost every kind of pain" she said kindly. Bruce took the offered medicine in his two fingers and held them up to his boys face. "Can you chew on these for me?" he asked. "I-it'll hurt" sniffed Dick, still holding his puffy cheek. "Please?" probed the bat, placing the herbs to the child's pouted lips.

Richard gave another few sniffs before nodding and opened his mouth. Bruce, as gently as he could feed the roots to Dick and watched as the pained look on his face relax and become calm. "Better?" he questioned. "Yes" nodded Dick, turning to the lady he gave a soft smile and said "thank you…"

The older woman smiled and patted his head. "You're quite welcome. My little grandson gets cavities regularly. The boy's teeth are a mess" she sighed "so much so, I've started carrying these around" she motioned to the herbs.

"Well now that that's settled" began again Luther "shall we continue?" "I'm afraid that this meeting will have to continue without my presence" stated Bruce. "What?" tested Luther standing from his seat. "I have to take Richard to the dentist to see how serious this is" Bruce said.

"Don't worry, I entrust Mr. Fox with my spot. He understands my views and I know he will make the right decision on my behalf. Now if you'll excuse me" he finished, getting up and nodding respectfully to each member.

"Mam" he turned to the older woman that helped him out and took her hand and placed a light kiss on the back of it. She giggled in amusement and smiled as he bowed slightly to her the way a proper gentle man would a lady. "I see manners are still not lost just yet" she smiled as Bruce walked away. "Bye-bye" waved Richard to the kind woman as he looked back.

**A.N. The older lady was actually a similar situation to what happened between me and my grandma when I was little. One day my tooth hurt so bad that I was latterly in tears, but I didn't wanna tell my parents because they would make me go to the dentist. So I told my grandma and she brought out a jar of what looked like small roots and twigs and told me to chew on them. I have no idea what it was but man did it help the pain. Then she told my parents and I had to go to the dentist anyways (crying at the memory). **


	33. Chapter 34

**A.N. Thanks to a mixed up schedule change I didn't have to go to the dentist last time but I'll have to go anyways in a couple of weeks, which has me scarred stiff. I can just imagine the pain already (shudders). I'm basing this chapter from what I remember in my first experience at the dentist when I was a kid, with some added fluff for entertainment. Oh and to answer some one's earlier question, I will defiantly continue writing "who's afraid of the big black bat" after this chapter, so non worries there. **

**The Dentist Chair**

"Richard G. Wayne…?" announced the woman in pink scrubs that stepped out into the waiting area. Richard came out from the plastic, little house that was in the area for children to play in. He was holding his hand up to his cheek, which was still a little puffy but thankfully not as painful as it used to be.

He turned back to the kid that was playing in the house with him and waved by to her. "Bye bye" he said softly looking over to the lady holding the door open expectantly. Before he could step away, he felt a light hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry" smiled the girl he was playing with "as long as they don't find any holes then they won't need to pull them out with the big yankers" she smiled, hoping to make him feel better.

It didn't. Dick's eyes went wide and he tore through the lobby with a terrified shriek, crashing into his father and latching on to him in a death grip for dear life. "DADDY, I DON'T WANNA GO IN. DON'T MAKE ME. I DON'T WANNA GET MY TEETH PULLED OUT BY YANKERS!" sobbed the poor boy, tears absolutely flooding over and leaving trails down his poor, puffy, reddened cheeks.

When the word "yankers" came out this caused all children in the waiting area start to panic and scream for their parents. Bruce held onto the little boy in his arms and standing up bounced him comfortingly in his hold. "Shhhh. It's okay. They aren't going to pull your teeth out. I promise, their only going to check in your mouth to make the pain go away. I'll be right there the whole time I promise" he continued to coo soft comforts to the child who slowly calmed down.

"Better…?" asked Bruce, Dick's face was buried into the man's shirt and he nodded against it, not looking up at his father, afraid that if he did he'll start to cry again. "That's my brave little bird" smiled Bruce into the boys hair as he walked into the dentist office.

Dick slid out of his father's arms reluctantly and looked around the room they have been assigned. It was almost exactly the same as every other doctors office he's been to except there were stuffed toys around the room, along with posters of children of various ages smiling and showing their teeth.

Dick walked over to the dentist chair and just stood at its side for a second. He looked at it with a slightly confused expression and after a minute of thought poked it. When nothing happened he poked it again and stood back as if expecting something to happen. Bruce curious as to what had Dick acting this way observed with quiet amusement.

Dick walked around the chair and stepped on one of the buttons laying on the floor that controlled the height and position of the chair. "Ahh" Dick cried in surprise when the chair suddenly jerked as if alive and ran to hide behind Bruce.

"Hehehe" chuckled Bruce, covering the laughter as best he could so as not to hurt his sons feelings. Dick gave an incredibly angry pout up at the man, but made no comment as he made his way to the chair again. He nudged the device on the floor with his foot. After deciding that the thing wouldn't jump up and attack him he stepped on it, making the chair rise up over his head.

"Why's it do that?" asked Dick curiously at his father. Bruce smiled at his childs antics "It's so that when the person is laying down the dentist can see in their mouth better" explained the man as he set the chair back to its proper height.

Dick's curiosity turned to the materials next to the chair. "Why's there a sink here?" he questioned peering into porcelain object. "So that if you need to spit you don't make a mess on the floor." "I thought Alfred said it was rude to spit" exclaimed the child. "There's an acceptation when it comes to the dentist" explained Bruce.

"What's this?" Dick asked picking up the metal air and water pump, pressing a button, successfully squirting water right between the eyes. That was the moment the dentist walked in. "oops" giggled the boy and put the tool back where he found it.

"Always glad to see a smiling patient" commented the doctor as he took a seat and rolled up next to them. "I see that young Richard here has his very first cavity, lets take a look, shall we." the doctor stated after reading the file in hand. Richard instinctively covered his mouth with both hands and shook his head.

"Now Richard, we have to take a look to fix your tooth" smiled the dentist. "No" stated the boy gripping onto his father. "The pain might be gone now but pretty soon it will come back and it will hurt much worse than before" tried the doctor. This only made Dick tear up and start to cry again.

Bruce gave a toned down glare at the doctor and hugged his boy comfortingly. "Richard…" started Bruce in a gentile but firm voice "I know it's scary. But what would happen if the cavity got worse? You wouldn't be able to eat, drink, and most worse of all not even smile. Do you want that to happen?"

Dick sniffled and shook his head no. "Well then, are you going to be a good boy and let the doctor fix you're tooth?" Richard whipped his eyes and nodded yes. Bruce smiled and set the child down in the chair. "I'll be right beside you" assured the man holding onto the childs tiny hand in his own large one.

The dentist was amazed, never before had a child so afraid of dental care calm down so fast. "If it gets to scary or you want me to stop for any reason" he smiled "just squeeze your fathers hand and he'll tell me, ok?" Richard nodded and like a good boy opened his mouth.

**1 hour later**

"Hi mr. elephant" giggled Dick as he waved into the air at the imaginary elephant he was looking at. "Is this normal" asked Bruce worriedly as he kept Dick from wandering off and crashing into a wall.

"Children react to the laughing gas differently" the dentist explained "some just get a peaceful have while others… well sometimes hallucinate" tried no to stutter as Bruce gave him another glare when Dick rolled by on his belly using a stool slurring "weee I'm a fish…" hazily.

"Look daddy you're Batman" Richard smiled pointing at Bruce. "What an active imagination" Bruce covered up quickly, picking up Dick by his underarms and leaving the office and leaving a confused dentist behind.

**A.N. I've been in kind of a funk lately because Young Justice has been CANCELED. Why, why, why, WHY did they kill Wally? I literally cried when I saw the season finally. This cannot be the end of Young Justice. I refuse to believe that such amazing cartoon can just be canceled like this, not without a fight. I hope you all send in letters and sign the petitions, there are still a lot we can do to show CN and Warner Brothers that this is a show worth keeping. **

**P.S. Please review. And I'm thinking of making an Easter chapter, would anyone be interested to reads that? It includes Robin in a bunny suit ( smiles evilly). **


	34. Chapter 36

**A.N.I know it's been a while since I last wrote but I've been depressed because my momma had to go to the hospital a week ago and I've been freaking out ever since. The doctors said if she hadn't come in when she did she could have had a heart attack. Every time my mom says her chest hurts or she doesn't feel well I'm ready to speed dial the hospital because I'm so scared that she really will have a heart attack. I wish I was rich enough so that she wouldn't have to work again and she could just relax the rest of her life. I just couldn't imagine life if something happened to my mom. **

**So with that being said I'm sad to say that updates for any of my stories will be infrequent at best. I hope you can all understand. **

**Riddle Me this Riddle Me That, Whose Afraid of the Big Black Bat: Part3 **

"An abandoned warehouse? Of course…" Roy scoffed "What is it with villains and warehouses?" he stipulated rolling his eyes at the overplayed scenery.

"I dunno" shrugged Robin zip lining, with Speedy, up the side of the building. Speedy landed on the roof, on his feet with a soft 'thud', while Robin rolled into a landing and popped up to his full height. Spotting an air vent opening, they quickly made their way across the old rooftop. The cracked slates crunched slightly by their fast feet before they took cover by the vent. "There might be an alarm" said Robin pulling out a hollow screen and pulling up blue prints of the building.

"You really think they would put an alarm in a place this run down?" Roy doubted. "If they're expecting Batman, they must have." Robin inferred, smirking when red dots appeared on screen. "Okay, point for you" Roy admitted, seeing the alarms and cameras set up in the place.

"Uh, Robin" what do the blue squares mean?" Roy asked, pointing to the screen. "Those are the security cameras that are off line" he answered. "Uh-huh. So if blue is off line, red means online, right?" Roy continued grabbing Robin by the arm and slowly raising them from their crouched position. "Yeah…, why?" probed the ebony, confused as the older boy tried to walk them away from the vent.

"That's why" Roy said, pointing to a camera that was pointed at them, the light blinking red. "Uh-oh" was all the little bird could say before the roof collapsed beneath them, sucking the two boys into the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Paris France<strong>

The League was wrapping things up in France. Superman and Wonder Woman were helping pick up large, heavy pieces of the giant robot they broke into several parts. Both Green Lanterns were working on property damage. Martian Manhunter was taking care of the press and Batman….well Batman was trying to get the hell out of there.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt any to stay and get some good PR" Green Arrow said to Batman as he caught up with the darker hero. "After all, you were the one that took down colossus over there" Arrow said pointing to the robot "little lime light might actually make you seem human" he tried, with a smile.

The Bat tossed him a glare that quickly wiped the grin off the bearded man. "I don't know about you but I have pressing matters to attend to back at the Tower" Batman told him and then turned on his heel summoning the Batmobile and driving off to the nearest zeta tube.

The closest one was a good ten minutes away without the boosters. They were damaged when he rammed the car into the enemy robot earlier, so he had some time to think. 'The Riddlers' still roaming the streets free, my belt needs to be restocked and I have to make sure Robin eats all the sprouts Alfred put in his lunch today' he listed off in his head.

'I should probably get him something to cheer him up' he sighed to himself, feeling a bit guilty for leaving the boy at the tower without saying goodbye. 'Hopefully he wouldn't be too sad with Speedy there to play with him". If there was one thing Robin hated was being by himself for too long.

Bruce opened his com frequency to the Watch Tower, "Batman to Watch Tower, requesting information" he said into the open line. "It is a positive occurrence to get your frequency Batman" came the stale voice of Red Tornado. "I trust that if you are alive to speak then the mission was successful" he stated more than asked.

"It was" answered Batman. "I want to speak to Robin." He stated, getting strait to the point. One thing he didn't have to worry with Red Tornado was hurting the machines feelings. Red Tornado paused at that. "I was under the assumption that Robin was with you" he answered after a seconds pause.

Batman raised an eyebrow at that. "Didn't Green Arrow inform you that both Speedy and Robin would be staying at the Tower while we took care of the crisis in France?" he required. "I received no such information, but a quick bio scan will tell me where they are" the android offered as he connected himself with the watch tower security, his eyes glowing yellow as he reviewed the footage.

Only a few seconds passed before he realized that the children had left the tower. His eyes dimed down and for a brief second the android felt what he could only describe as "fear" from what he's come to understand of human emotion.

"Red Tornado?" Batman asked the robot after another second passed without getting an answer. "As you humans would say in a situation like this, **uh-oh.**"

**A.n. Short but sweet I hope. Let me know what you think. Oh and I know it'll be late but I'm still planning on making that Easter chapter, so yeah you got that to look forward to. **


	35. Nightwing's Poem

**A.N. I know that this poem doesn't follow the story line but I hope you all like it. There will be an explanation at the bottom of this chapter. I made this poem from my own feelings on life. The kind I have for the Batman in my life, my mom.**

**Nigthwing's Poem **

Life at 19

How am I supposed to feel at this age?

I'm past the innocent naiveté of childhood

When I started out as a wide eyed Robin.

I'm past the rebellious stage that came with being a teen

When I branched out from Batman

To lead my own team.

But even after all these years

As an established hero

As my own hero

I'm still not ready to know everything

I'm still not ready to do everything

Everything that can only be learned with age.

In all honesty

19 feels awkward to say the least.

My last official year as a teen

And the realization of adulthood

Creeping right around the corner.

And then it hits me.

Nothing stays the same.

Not places, not people

Not even yourself.

And it's scary.

The uncertainty of tomorrow

The never ending cycle of change

From the person you are

To the person you will be

And I just wonder will it be enough for him?

Will it be enough for me?

**A.N. To all those who have been waiting for me to update, I am truly sorry to say that I am going to put all my stories on Hiatus for the time being. I can understand a lot of you being upset. Hell, I'm upset. But the thing is I've been kind of depressed about my family situation.**

**My mom has been to the doctor frequently lately and last week on her and my birthday celebration (we share the same birth week) she told my sisters and me about a few upcoming operations.**

**She's has a lump on the back of her head, like a tumor and the doctors want to remove it in case it could be cancerous. With that scare you'd think that things couldn't get worse, right? Well you'd be wrong. They're also going to have to do another operation to remove her uterus. I asked not to know the details but the main thing is my mom is going to be very weak for the first time in a long time. I'm scarred for her. **

**Ever since I can remember, she has always been this strong, healthy, independent (sometimes overbearing) but loving woman. She's always been the person I look to when I need an extra push. She's overcome so much in life and it just scares me to realize that she can't do this on her own. **

**And she's asked me to be the one to help her keep things together while she's recovering. That means her job, my sisters, the house, keeping everything in order. It's only that I'm about to take on these responsibilities that I realize how much my whole family really depends on her and how much we've never even noticed how hard it must have been.**

**Being a mother is probably the most difficult job there is. I know I'm not going to be able to do as good a job as my mom has over the years. But I am going to try. And I'm going to pray to God that everything will turn out okay. **

**If it's not too much to ask, I'd like for any of you who want to, to send out a little prayer for my mom, to have her surgery go well, and for her to recover fast. Even if you're not religious or don't believe in god, I get it. Maybe just send a good thought out for her. I would really appreciate the good feels from everyone. **

**When this is all over I hope to write again someday. Until then, live life for today. **


	36. Author Note

I can't believe how long it has been since I've written anything up on here.

Feels good to be back. For those of you who don't know I haven't been writing because my mother became very ill and had to have surgery.

And thankfully everything went okay. She is back to her old, healthy, sometimes overbearing, self : ).

I can't express the gratitude I feel for all the prayers, words of motivation and get wells that I have received over this hard time.

Thank you all for all the support. And now that things have calm down a bit I might be able to start writing and posting on fanfiction for fun again.

Not saying I'mma be able to post anything new right away ( I still have a job and classes to go to) but you can look forward to some new updates in a few weeks or so.

So please be patient with me until then. and one again THANK YOU!


	37. Chapter 37

**A.N. That's right ladies and gentlemen, I'm back. **

**Just to let you know, even though things have settled down around here updates won't be a regular thing. I still have a whole bunch of stuff going on in life, like school and work and studying for my license, so I really have to prioritize. **

**But I promise that I will try to update every now and then because it's just such a good stress reliever. Hope you all enjoy. **

**Riddle me this, riddle me that. Who's afraid of the big black bat? Part 4 **

Blink…blink…blink… "Ooh my freaking _head_" groaned Speedy as he slowly sat himself up and rubbed his temples slowly. "_**Uhmm**_…" an annoyed groan answered him. Speedy looked at his side to find Robin lying on the floor a few feet away from him. Suddenly he recalled everything. Speedy gathered his strength and lifted himself to his feet, only to stager and fall forward onto his hands and knees. "_**Uhg**_…head rush" cringed Speedy clutching his head. Obviously the fall took a lot more out of him then he thought. He looked up from the floor to Robin and noticed that the little guy was shivering.

"Mommy…daddy….don't go….don't leave me" whimpered the poor boy, tears trickling down his cheeks.

'Oh crap, he's having a nightmare' Speedy lifted himself up sluggishly and ran staggeringly ran to Robin. "Robin, robin, wake up" he shook him. "DADDY!" shouted Robin bolting upright, terror on his face. "It's okay, I'm right here" Speedy whispered pulling Robin into his arms and rocking him slowly. Robin clutched onto Speedy's shirt as if to assure himself that the older boy was really there. Slowly, through Roy's rocking and soft pats on his back, Robin calmed down.

"You okay?" asked Roy picking himself up and helping Robin get to his feet. "Yeah…I'm fine. What happened?" he asked looking around the dark, spacious building. "We fell through the stupid roof, remember?" Speedy said rubbing the back of his head were a bump was forming already. "Oh yeah" Robin sighed embarrassed of the rookie mistake his daddy warned him so many times about. "_**Uh-oh**_" Robin gasped suddenly, recalling the events that led up to the fall. Grabbing Speedy's hand he dove them against a few large crate containers and checked his hollow computer.

"What the heck!?" groaned Speedy looking over Robin's shoulder confused. "Speedy look do you see this?" Robin pointed at the screen with red squares, "someone had the cameras trained on us and then the roof collapsed in. What does that say to you?" Roy thought for a moment then a look of understanding passed over his face "Someone _**made**_ us fall" he said.

"Well, well, well, aren't we clever?" came the disembodied voice of the Riddler through the building. The two boys grabbed onto each other from the sudden spook. "Where's the bat? I was expecting _**him**_ to come and play, not two little brats" sighed the voice. Gathering their courage both boys stood up tall and proud. "Batman was busy" huffed Robin fist on his hips. "And we _**aren't**_ brats!" growled Roy "We're Speedy and Robin, partners to Green Arrow and Batman." Speedy said crossing his arms.

"Well _**now**_ things are getting _**interesting**_" the voice spoke. Roy was getting impatient "_**Alright**_ whack job, tell us how to get out of here so we can beat you to a bloody pulp!" "_**Yeah**_!" chimed in Robin. "Certainly…" smiled Riddler "just follow the yellow brick road" he said as a brick road lit up beside them. "Should we?" asked Robin. "Not like we really got a choice?" sighed Speedy taking hold of the younger boys hand "Just stick close to me, _**got it**_?" ordered Speedy. Robin nodded "Got it."

"How adorable" teased the Riddler as both boys set off down the road. Speedy scowled at the direction the voice came from and showed The Riddler his favorite finger. Robin giggled at that.

**BREAK **

Meanwhile on a nearby rooftop stood three costumed heroes. Superman, Batman and Green Arrow where looking at the live feed from the Riddler's cameras Batman hacked into. "I'm going in after them" Arrow said drawing a bow. "Not yet" Batman said holding Arrow back. "What the heck do you mean 'not yet'?" Superman asked crossing his arms.

"You've both seen the surveillance video back at the tower. Our boys want to prove that they are capable of handling our missions." Both Arrow and Superman looked at each other agreeing. "What do you think would happen if we went in there now, dragging them back kicking and screaming?"

"They'll try to do it again" Superman sighed, "I always did the opposite of what Ma and Pa wanted me to do at that age."

"So _**what**_ do we do?" questioned Arrow annoyed.

"We wait. Unless they are in immediate danger we stay out of site. When they realize that they aren't prepared to do this on their own, that's when we'll intervene.

"This is killing you isn't it?" asked Superman, looking at close at Batman's clenched fist. He could already see faint trails of blood leaking from his hands where his nails bit through his gloves and skin. He didn't answer, just turned his attention back to the video feed.

"_**Argh…I don't like this**_!" groaned Arrow, "anything happens to them, I'm blaming you" he pointed to Batman and sat himself down on the ledge.

**A.N. Please review, they make me want to write more. Ideas are always welcomed. **


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Ending of this arc, finally. Hope you all enjoy and remember to review!**

**Riddler's afraid of the big black Bat **

**Riddler's abandoned warehouse **

"Riddle: The more you take, the more you leave behind. What are they?" read Speedy out loud at the monitor they found at the end of the path. "What the heck does that mean?"

"Stuck already?" mocked Riddler.

"I'm going to kick his ass" Speedy growled cracking his knuckles. Robin looked at the screen, then at the ground, then to his feet. 'Thinking….thinking….thinking…' "Oh, I know!" cried Robin excitedly.

"What is it?" asked Speedy looking surprised. "Steps" answered Robin, "think about it" he said, "we took a lot of steps and we left a lot behind down the road" he explained.

"Well?" Speedy asked to the celling.

"He's right…." said the Riddler.

_-Cleverly hidden in the shadows stood three heroes watching over the boys-_

'_That's my cleaver bird' smirked Batman. "Follow them" he hissed to Arrow and Superman as the boys walked into the other room when the wall lifted up. _

"Now" Riddler said as both boys stepped into an ice incased room and shivered from the cold. "If you feed me, I will grow. If you give me water, I will die. What am I?" asked the Riddler.

"S-s-speedy, I'm c-cold" shivered Robin as he pulled his cape tight around him for warmth. Speedy looked down at the shivering boy and gathered him close to his chest to keep him warm. "It's okay Robin, we'll get out of here s-s-soon."

"If you feed me, I will grow. If you give me water, I will die. What am I?" Riddler repeated.

"We heard you the first time!" shouted Speedy. "C'mon think red head, think!" he growled at himself, growing worried as he saw Robin's lips turning blue. "Feed, grow…water, kill…What the hell does that?"

"I c-c-could go for some h-h-ho-hot c-chocolate about now" stammered Robin. Roy had to smile down at that "Yeah," he chimed in, rubbing the kids back to help keep him warm "with a cozy blanket, a good movie and sitting right next to a fireplace" It was times like these that Speedy was reminded how young Robin really was. Poor little guy…wait! FIRE!

"That's it!" Speedy shouted "Fire!"

"Correct…" Riddler grumbled and a trail of fire lit up beside them leading to a giant door.

"_That's my boy!" cheered Arrow quietly as they followed the boys into the next room. "I think we should step in now" he suggested. Batman growled "First I'm going to hang the Riddler with his own intestines". _

"_Batman- wait! Hold on!" Superman panicked. "You said it yourself. The boys need to learn how to get out of this mess themselves. If they really need us we'll be right here" he rationalized. _

_Batman paused for a moment and growled in annoyance, "I really hate you right now." _

"Well boys, I have to admit that I am quite impressed" Riddler mused, "But I'm afraid this is where the fun ends. Fun for you I mean, this is still going to be fun for me" he crowed and pushed a button that turned the lights off. He lit up some scary mechanical monsters that growled and started coming at them. It terrified the two boys.

"AAAHHHHH!" they shrieked.

"Last riddle boys!" cackled Riddler, "I cannot be seen, cannot be felt, Cannot be heard, and cannot be smelt. I lie behind stars and under hills, and empty holes I fill. I come first and follow after. End life, kill laughter. What am I?"

"DADDY!" cried Robin breaking into tears. "I want my daddy" he sniffled shutting his eyes and covering his ears.

This made Speedy mad. **Really** mad. Suppressing the fear he felt in his gut, he drew his arrows and fired at the machines. It ended the awful noises, and the lights went out completely. Now it just put them in the dark.

"Robin?" Speedy hollered into the dark "where are you?" he asked feeling around blindly for the other boy. "Right here" Robin called out not budging from his spot, still weeping. "Where!?" Speedy called out again. Robin opened his utility belt and drew out a glow stick. He snapped it and it lit up his area.

"Right here!" he shouted. Speedy came over and squeezed the little guy close. "We should have just stayed at the tower" Roy muttered into Robin's hair. Robin nodded at this "I really want my daddy…" he hiccupped.

"I'm right here…" befell the low, familiar voice from the shadows before stepping into the small light. "DADDY" Robin cried as he launched himself into the man's open arms. "Daddy, I'm sorry I left without saying anything and tried to find Riddler even though you said not to and I'm sorry we got caught and I'm sorry-"It's all over now" interjected Batman.

"Speedy…" came Arrows voice from behind him. "Uh-oh" gulped speedy. "Uh-oh", is right young man" Arrow marched up next to him, arms crossed, gazing down at the boy in disappointment.

"Are we in trouble?" asked Robin hesitantly.

Both adults gave each other a look. "Yes" they both said at the same time. "We'll discuss this latter" Arrow declared taking Speedy by the shoulder and walked them out of there. "Bye Robin…"Roy called back. "Bye speedy" Robin waved off sadly as Batman carried him in the opposite direction. "Daddy..?" the little boy asked "Yes Robin?" sighed Batman. "I'm really sorry" he said sincerely. Batman nodded at that and just kept hugging him close.

_Meanwhile in the Riddler's operation room, there was the Riddler, strung up by extension wires. Several bones broken and bleeding really badly. Superman just sighed as he began the task of getting him down. _

**A.N. Shout out to Russetfire for being my betta. Hope you all enjoyed. Please leave a review. Ideas and request welcomed. **

.


	39. Chapter 39

**A.N. My sincerest apologies to all those who follow this story and have eagerly waited too long for the next update. Thanks to my stupid computer breaking, having a butt load of homework, studying and not to mention a new job I haven't had time to just focus on writing my stories. So to celebrate my early ending of Sumer vacation and heading back to school I decided to make a chapter on Dick's first day of school. Enjoy….And please review! They fuel my fingertips. **

**First Day of School for the Parent **

In life there can be so much pain and suffering a person can go through. This is something Bruce Wayne had learned at an early age when he witnessed the death of his mother and father. And ever since then, he has suffered, physically, mentally and emotionally. But with every broken bone, every painful moment, he endured… he grew and became stronger.

Today was the day that he would use all of his past experience to face the hardest challenge of his life yet…The first day of school.

"Hurry up daddy! We're going to be late." rushed the boundless energy that was Dick Grayson. Dick skipped down the front steps, making his way to the parked car waiting to take them to The Neo Gotham School for Youths. Advertised as the safest school in the city, this place had more security than the Pentagon. So Bruce figured it was a suitable place to send Dick to school.

"Are you sure you have everything? Did you remember your lunch? You have all the emergency contacts in your phone right?" Bruce fretted as he lifted Dick into the child car seat and fastened him in snugly.

"Yes daddy. We checked everything four times already" sighed little Richard at his father's constant worry. "You can never be too carful baby" Bruce said as he buckled himself in and they began their journey to the school with Alfred driving.

"Let's just go over things one last time before you reach school, ok?" he asked opening Dick's My Little Pony back pack and checking the contents. Notebooks, pens, pencils, lunch box, a thermos of strawberry milk, and cleverly hidden at the bottom was Dick's blue hippo blanket he needed to take his nap.

"Okay…" sighed the little boy shaking his head in exasperation.

"What is your class schedule today?" Quizzed Bruce

"Morning classes are English and History, then Lunch, then Science and Math." Dick answered.

"Good. What do you do if you have to go to the bathroom?"

"Ask a teacher or a big kid to take me so I don't get lost and I don't get scared."

"What do you do if any of the kids try to bully you?"

"Use the sonic device to disorient them, then run to a safe place and get a grown up. Why can I not use the tazer though?" he asked taking out the device from the hidden pocket in his jacket.

"Because the tazer is only in case of kidnapping, bullies just need a good scare and if that doesn't work you tell me. Okay baby?" Bruce said patting his little boys head.

"Yes daddy" Dick nodded.

"Good" Bruce smiled down at him.

"Last question, if there is ever a break in at the school…?"

"Push the emergency button in my locket to alert you and the league and do everything possible to stay invisible and get to safety."

"My apologies master Bruce, master Richard, but we have a rived" Alfred said from the front seat as he pulled into the school gates.

"Thank you Alfred" Bruce sighed as he got out of the car and helped Dick to the ground, noticing other children going in to the building, some with adults, others as a group and some alone. "Do you want me to go in with you?" Bruce asked, secretly hoping that Dick would say yes just to postpone the eventual separation with his child.

Dick grasped at his father's hand looking a bit nervous now that he's seen the size of the school. "Can you come with me to class?" he asked a little quietly shuffling closer to the big man for comfort.

"Of course baby" Bruce smiled, lifting Dick into his arms and carrying him into the building.

**A.N. I know it's short but this is a two part-er. Next chapter will be Dick's first day after Bruce leaves. Hope you all enjoyed it so far. Please leave a review, and suggestions and request are always welcomed. **


	40. Author Note2

**Author Note: I'm Back **

**Okay… first things first. Sorry to all those who've been waiting for me to update for the longest time, but I've been depressed for a while. **

**My cousin died a few weeks ago in a car accident. Me and my family spend a few days out of the city to be at the funeral. It was so difficult to be there. **

**My dad helped carry his body to the burial site. My mom used to babysit him when he was little. He was just 18 and was about to take his college entrance exams. We used to play together as kids. I was older than him by a couple years so we kind of play fought when we were little. But he was a part of my childhood I was glad to have. **

**And to see the pain in my uncle's eyes, how he collapsed when my cousin was being placed into the crypt and my mom had to revive him with water. It was heart breaking. **

**So I hope you all understand why I couldn't summon up the will to write for some time now. **

**The one thing I am grateful for though is that this tragedy has brought my family closer together. I'm now staying in touch with the relatives I've barely seen in the past and getting to know my mom's side better now. **

**With that being said, I'd just like to make clear that now that I've had time to deal, I will continue my stories. Just be patient with how fast I do. I plan to have something new up by the end of the week. **


	41. Chapter 41

**A.N. Thank you to everyone that as offered words of condolences, So many people has given me strength from just sending a few kind thoughts, it's enough to restore my faith in humanity. THANK YOU ALL :"). **

**First Day of School pt. 2 **

**Dick's POV**

Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, I can't wait to meet everybody. I wonder what we're gonna do today. I hope it's arts and crafts. Ow, ow, ow daddy's squeezing to hard again.

"Daddy, I can't breathe…you're hugging too tight" I tell him.

"Sorry baby" Daddy says placing me down in front of my class. He looks nervous. I take his hand and we go in.

"Good morning. Welcome to the third grade class, you must be the new student, Richard Grayson" said a nice lady that must have been the teacher. She has white hair, and little rectangle glasses on her nose. She kinda looks like the lady from the coco mix box. "And you must be his father, Bruce Wayne" she said turning to daddy and shaking his hand.

"Good morning…I was wondering, is there an area where the parents can observe and not be seen," he whispered.

"Oh boy, is someone having a case of separation anxiety?" she said nicely patting daddy on his shoulder. Which must of annoyed him cuz he sighed and rubbed his for head. "Don't worry, we have the most renown security in the state. Now if you'll excuse me it's almost time to start class."

Daddy knelt down and placed his hands on my shoulders, "Have fun at school baby, remember if you want to come home for any reason just call and me or Alfred will come running to get you" he smiled giving me a big bear hug and kissing my head.

"I know daddy" I smiled and gave him a kiss back on his cheek. "I'll be fine. You'll see. Have fun at work" I wave as he walks out the door and looks back one last time before leaving.

"Alright everyone, find your seats so we can begin class" called the teacher and we all found our names on our desks. Yay, I got a window seat. I put my backpack on my desk and open it to take out my notebook and pencils.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" asked the girl next to me. She was wearing a pair of red glasses that matched her hair.

"Sure" I smiled and handed her one, "I'm Richard, but you can call me Dick".

"I'm Barbra" she smiled back "cool My Little Pony Back Pack".

I think I'm gonna like it here.

**A.N . Short but sweet, hope you all enjoyed. **


	42. Chapter 42

**A.n. Sorry for not updating sooner, but my old computer finaly died on me and I had to save for a month just to be able to start paying for a new one. Now I'm broke, but at least I can write again. Happy Halloween everybody. Hope you enjoy. **

**Trick or Treat **

"Candy! Candy! Candy!" cheered several children as they ran pass the tall brooding figure in a batman costume. Everyone that has walked by the man have all admired the level of detail in the suit. Several even called out praise as they chased after their kids hyped up on sugar. What they didn't realize was that this was no costume. There on the street corner of the suburban area stood the all mighty Batman.

"Daddy, daddy, look how much candy I got!" called the red and yellow blur that crashed into his side. Batman peered down into the half full sack of chocolate bars, lolly pops, gummy cadies and other coma inducing sugar snacks. _"I gotta make sure to hide this when we get home" _he inwardly sighed. He gave the little boy's head a tousle and asked "Did you get any new information?" Robin took the offered hand and walked down the street over to the dark area where the Batmobile was parked.

"I found out that all the candy being given in that area where commercial and untampered with" explained Robin as he dumped the candy onto the dashboard and spread it out to count the spoils. Believe it or not tonight was a combination of work and play for the dynamic duo. You see tonight was Halloween, and in Gotham that meant the usual craziness got worse. Tonight though was different though. All week people have been showing up dead from fright and the only clue where candy wrappers found at the scene.

Batman was able to find traces of the Scarecrows fear toxin in each of the victims. But the concentration revealed that the toxin was ingested rather than breathed in like usual. This meant that the victims ate the toxin, most likely in the form of a candy. Now all they had to do was identify the candy and find Crane before he could kill more people. "All the candy that has been collected show that everything store bought was safe, but an unmarked brand has been making its way around the city" explained Batman to Robin as he turned into the road to lead them to city square were the annual fright festival was being held.

"That means that whatever is killing people started in the denser areas of the city" he concluded. "Want a bite of my marshmallow ghost?" asked Robin offering up the gooey treat. Batman parked the car a block away from city square before opening his mouth and biting into the ghost. "Mmm, caramel filling…" he mused.

"How come Scarecrow is making fear candy instead of fear toxin now?" asked Robin as they grappled up the nearest building and landed on the roof and started running. "Crane might be a maniac but he's also a scientist. Most likely he created the candy for experimental uses and the results is death." They landed on the rooftop of city hall and observed the area. "But people should know that unmarked candy isn't safe. Why would anyone eat candy that they don't know about?" asked the little boy looking up at his father.

"Some people don't believe just because they are adults they don't have to be as cautious as children" stated Batman. "Look daddy, look!" pointed Robin excitedly to a haunted house. People where running out of it. Some were gripping their chests, others were pulling at their hair. To everyone else it just seemed like they were scared from the house, but with the visual enhancers in the cowl he was able to see that the heart rates where skyrocketing.

"Robin contact the medics and inform them about the situation. Help them administer the anti-toxin and make sure the civilians don't wander off, I'll handle scare crow" Batman instructed before he zip-lined into the building. "Got it!" Robin answered as he jumped to the civilians and gathered them up.

**10 minutes later **

The Scarecrow bound and gagged was being placed into the back of a police car. The infected people have been administered the cure and where on their way to the hospital for observation. The Commissioner was at the back of the ally taking a smoke. "Thanks for the help" he spoke to the shadows. "One thing I don't get though. Why switch to candy?" he asked. "Who doesn't like candy?" answered the light voice of Robin as both figures disappeared over the rooftop.

**Please review. Have a happy Halloween. **


End file.
